The Origin of Yami Yugi
by BEWhiteDragon-00
Summary: Purity tells the story of Yami's dark past. My version, rewritten from the original that was done way before the last season of YuGiOh. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**The Origin of Yami Yugi**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**A/N:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, or the monsters. Some of the characters and monsters I created but most of them are from the show. Also, this was actually written before I even knew the true story of Yami's memories in the show, so it willbe different. But I have been told it's good so I decided to publish it here. So please enjoy the story and review. I know I got some facts wrong but I really don't care.

* * *

_"Hey Purity!" Yugi cried out._

_"Hi Yugi," Purity greeted. "Hey, who are you going to do for your biography report?"_

_"Hm...not sure," Yugi replied with a thoughtful expression._

_"I'm planning on researching someone from Ancient Egypt."_

_"Ah...but who?"_

_"Not exactly sure myself."_

_"Well, do you know about anyone from Ancient Egypt besides King Tut?"_

_Purity thought for a second before answering. "I know!" she said. "I know someone whose spirit still lives. And this certain someone was from Ancient Egypt."_

_Yugi was perplexed. "C'mon Yugi, I'm talking about Yami Yugi,"Purity explained. "I can do a research report on Yami Yugi and you can do X-zale. They are indeed dead but their spirits live within those millennium items. What do you say?"_

_"Great idea," Yugi agreed. "But we don't even know their life story."_

_"Maybe you don't but I do," Purity continued. "Remember when you asked me to watch your Millennium Puzzle when you went on vacation outside of the state for a month?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yami told me his story while you were away. X-zale told me his as well. Do me a favor. You call Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Serenity while I call Kaiba. Tell them to come over my house. In case you're wondering why I'm asking you to do this, it's because they'll probably want to hear this story as well."_

_"I see. Well then I'll see you later. Bye!"_

_Yugi and Purity went their separate ways. Yugi called Joey and the others while Purity called the Kaiba brothers. They would all meet at Purity's house, where they would hear a story of friendship, darkness...and death.

* * *

_

_"So you're going to tell us a story about Yami and X-zale?" Joey inquired._

_"Indeed I am," Purity responded._

_Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, and Serenity got themselves comfortable near Yugi. Kaiba—friend of Purity's and beginning to become friends with Yugi and the others—and Mokuba sat near Purity. Yugi began to concentrate on releasing Yami's spirit into the real world (by concentrating hard enough, Yugi can release Yami, making him into a solid, breathing person. But he still returns as a spirit into the Millennium Puzzle) when Purity stopped him. "Yugi let him rest for a bit. Besides, I can tell the story myself. I don't think he'd want to be reminded of his past. You'll get what I mean when I begin," she explained._

_Yugi nodded in reply. "So how did you guys get to know Yami and X-zale?" Serenity wondered. _

"_Well along time ago, I found a box on a shelf in my grandpa's shop, covered with dust. So I opened it and found these golden pieces like a puzzle so obviously I decided to solve it. So for the next few years, I tried to finish it. Then at last, when I almost finished it, I found out that one of the pieces was missing. That's when I found out that Joey had taken it while I wasn't looking. But that was when your brother and I weren't friends. Anyway after I solved it, I found out about the spirit that resided within the Millennium Puzzle that would normally take over when I dueled or when I or my friends were in danger. Since then, Yami and I have learned to become good friends and—" Yugi clarified before he was interrupted. _

"_Then I found my own Millennium item called the Millennium Orb, a new Millennium item found in Egypt," Purity continued. "My brother somehow got his hands on it and I also decided to solve it. It didn't take me too long because it wasn't so complicated like the Puzzle. Anyway after I solved it, I also learned how to become friends with X-zale. He usually took over when I would duel, but he doesn't do it as much. So we've both known Yami and X-zale for a pretty long time."_

"_So that's your story behind your Millennium Orb and Puzzle," Duke commented. "I always wondered how you guys got your Millennium items in the first place." _

_Once everyone was silent and comfortable, Purity began the story of Yami Yugi._


	2. Birth of the Future Pharaoh

Chapter I: Birth of the Future Pharaoh

Five-thousand years ago in Ancient Egypt, a young pharaoh named King Zuka was waiting outside his room, pacing back and forth. An Egyptian doctor exited the room and said, "You may enter now. Your wife's waiting."

King Zuka (or just Zuka) entered his room to find his wife, Queen Memphis, on their bed with something in her arms. "Come here, Zuka! You must see this," Memphis called out excitedly.

Zuka approached her slowly. He could tell that Memphis was really excited and happy by the look on her face. When he was by her side, she removed the blanket covering the thing in her arms. What Zuka saw made him just as happy as Memphis. It was a sleeping baby! Zuka couldn't believe his eyes. He was finally going to be a father! "What will the name of our son be?" Memphis asked him.

Zuka thought for a moment about what to name his first son, the future pharaoh. Then after a few seconds, he thought of one. "Atem," he finally said. "We'll name him Atem."

* * *

_"So Yami's real name is Atem?" inquired Tristan._

_"Yes. His real name is Atem. But that doesn't mean you can no longer refer to him as Yami Yugi," responded Purity. "Of course that's only if you want to."_

_"Wonder why he never told us…" remarked Duke._

_"Beats me," Purity added._

_"Alright, just continue," Joey said impatiently._

_"Fine," Purity said.

* * *

_

Atem went to his mother and father's room. He went to his father's side and attempted to wake him up. He was unsuccessful. "Dad, wake up," Atem whispered.

Atemdid not give up. He was getting frustrated. "Dad, wake up! C'mon Dad, get up!" Atem yelled some more.

Zuka was already awake but he was hoping that his son would forget about what he promised so he could get a little more sleep. But Atem wouldn't let him sleep. He threw a small toy that he used to play with when he was younger at Zuka. "You promised!" Atem reminded his father.

"Ok, ok. I'm up," Zuka surrendered.

"Yes," Atem cheered triumphantly.

Zuka made Atem wait outside his room while he got dressed. As Atem waited for him, Zuka put on a sleeveless white shirt that reached to his knees. He had a 3 ring gold belt on his waist as well as a long dark purple cape, gold shoes, gold rings above his wrists, and a large golden collar that almost reached his shoulders. Finally, he put on a tall, white headpiece with a golden cobra in the front. He quietly exited the room, careful not to wake Memphis up.

Atem was impatient by the time Zuka came out. "C'mon Dad, hurry up," he rushed.

"Ok, are you ready now?" Zuka inquired.

"Yes," Atem responded.

"Ok, let's get started. Follow me."

Atem wasted no time. Zuka first led Atem into what was called the Gods' Altar. Zuka explains to Atem that in this area, they worshipped the 3 great gods of Egypt named the God of the Obelisk (Obelisk the Tormentor), Osiris (Slifer the Sky Dragon), and the Sun Dragon Ra (The Winged Dragon of Ra). Atem was intrigued by the gods. Zuka told him that the God of the Obelisk was a massive blue humanoid with many spikes on his body, a giant blue orb on his forehead, and a muscular body. Osiris was a mighty serpent of red with spikes running down his back, massive wings, a large blue orb on top of his head, and 2 mouths—a small one on top of a large one—filled with hundreds of needle-sharp teeth. The Sun Dragon Ra was a massive, majestic gold bird-dragon creature with an extremely long tail, huge feathered wings, a blue orb on top of his head, and a segmented body. Ra also had a second form, which was a bird of great fire like a phoenix.

After the Gods' Altar, Zuka took Atem to what was called the Pharaoh's Walkway, where pharaohs were crowned King of Egypt. Atem could envision himself finally becoming the new pharaoh of Egypt. The Pharaoh's Walkway was a huge room with six golden statues of two monsters on either side of the walkway. "Hey Father, what are those two monsters?" inquired Atem.

"The statues on your left are statues of the Dark Magician and the ones on your right are statues of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," clarified Zuka.

Atem was perplexed by his father's response. Who were the Dark Magician and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Were they dangerous? Were they real? Why were they in the Pharaoh's Walkway? Many questions, along with these, ran through his head, distracting him.

"Atem? Atem?" Zuka repeated.

"What?" uttered Atem, no longer distracted.

"Come. I have more to show you. I can explain about the monsters later," his father said.

Atem did not think about the monsters afterwards. He was still intrigued by the other rooms he had never known about. There was only one last room to check. "You cannot go in there," Zuka said.

"Aww! Why not?" Atem complained.

"Do you recall those two monsters you saw earlier? They're in this room, along with hundreds of other monsters. This area is known as the Monster Crypt. You may enter this place when you are older. Until then, you cannot go in. Now promise that you will not enter this room until I allow you to?"

"But—" Atem started to protest but decided not to. It was hard to change his father's decision about something once it was made. "Ok, I promise."

Atem went outside to play afterwards. Because he couldn't go out much when he was younger, Atem did not have a lot of friends. Since he was almost 11 however, he could now go out more but had to stay near his home. His home was huge and made almost entirely of stone while some of it was made of gold. There were many hieroglyphs carved on his home.

Atem did not really do much; just thought about the room called the Monster Crypt. He could not understand why he wasn't allowed in. What could be in there that was so dangerous? Several hours later before it was time for bed, he asked his father why he wasn't allowed in. "The Monster Crypt is far too dangerous for someone like you. When you're older, you'll be able to deal with these creatures. Pharaohs are the only ones that can control these monsters. You will get a chance to go in. You just have to wait," Zuka clarified.

Atem left it at that. He lied down on his bed, thinking of something. What if he went today? What if he went in while his parents were sleeping? He could slip in and slip out before they even noticed.

So it was settled. He would go into the Monster Crypt...tonight.

* * *

Once he was sure that they were asleep, Atem quietly snuck out of his room and headed to the Monster Crypt. But when he reached the room, he saw something that might cause him to have to abort his mission. He saw two brawny guards by the entrance of the room and two more guarding the entrance of his home. He suspected that many more guards were guarding outside as well as in other areas inside and out his home. He wasn't worried about the other guards. He was only worried about these four. He wasn't sure how to distract them. Then he came up with a plan. He picked up a small rock near him and threw it as far as he could. "What was that?" one of the guards asked. 

The rock surprisingly made a pretty loud noise. The four guards slowly made their way to wherever the rock landed. Atem did not understand why all the guards went to check it out. Then again, some guards were known to overreact when it came to sounds, believing that a possible assassin had made it inside. Some pharaohs from before had been assassinated by the few people brave enough to do so, which called for better security.

But Atem did not waste time. He quickly ran to the door. He pushed the door to the side like a sliding door, except this one was made of stone. He went inside and shut the stone door. The look of the room amazed Atem. The walls were completely covered with hieroglyphs—a type pf "writing" that Egyptians used—and many torches were inside the room. In the middle of the room, there was a small stone pillar, about Atem's size, and on the top of that pillar, there was a box made of solid gold. The box was also covered with hieroglyphs and in the middle of both sides, was the Egyptian eye of Horus. Atem approached the gold box. "I wonder what this is," he muttered to himself.

Taken over by curiosity, he slowly pushed the lid of the box off. Suddenly, a powerful blast of light erupted from inside the box. Then hundreds or thousands of shapes that looked like monsters flew from the box. Atem looked at them in awe and fear as the monsters began to fly around the entire room. He began to back away towards the entrance as the monsters flew closer to him. He began to think that this was the end. He regretted not listening to his father's warning. "AHH!" he screamed.

Zuka woke up to a loud scream. He knew right off the back that that scream belonged to his son. "Atem!" he cried, worried.

He quickly woke up Memphis and they both ran towards the area where the scream came from. They heard another scream when they reached the entrance hall. Zuka already knew where it was coming from. He was instantly filled with fear. "No! He went into the Monster Crypt!" he screamed.

"Oh no!" Memphis yelled.

They both heard loud banging on the stone door. Zuka opened it and Atem fell to the floor in front of him. Atem ran to Memphis as more monsters approached him. Zuka stood in front of Atem and Memphis, arms spread out on either side. He uttered something that sounded like "Go back monsters and leave my son alone!"

Atem wasn't paying attention to what his father was saying. He hugged his mother tightly. She hugged him back and shielded him with her arms. Fortunately, Zuka was able to push the monsters back into the box. He ran to Atem and Memphis and checked to make sure they were ok. He hugged them both tightly and muttered, "Thank the gods."

As soon as everything was back in order and everyone was calm again, Zuka and Memphis walked to their room. "Atem, I want to talk to you in your room," Zuka muttered to Atem.

Atem looked down at the ground for he knew that he was in serious trouble. He went into his room and sat on the edge of his bed while he waited for his father to come. When he finally did come, Zuka sat beside Atem. He sighed and said, "Atem, I am very disappointed in you."

"I know," Atem admitted.

"You could've been killed by those monsters! I told you not to go and you go and disobey me!" Zuka snapped.

"I know," Atem repeated.

"No, you don't know because you put your life in danger. I told you not to go in there. It was for your safety."

"I just wanted to become a brave pharaoh like you." Atem's voice was beginning to get shaky. Tears began to form as guilt filled his heart.

"You don't look for trouble to be brave. You may be future pharaoh but you cannot do that. Even if you were pharaoh, you cannot do something that'll hurt you or anyone else. Besides, I was afraid tonight."

"But why? You're not afraid of anything. You're always brave."

"Because I thought I would lose you. Atem, you are my son and you are more important to me than life itself, besides your mother. You have to understand that your mother and I love you very much and we're only doing what's best for you. We are trying to keep you as safe as possible. You were very lucky today but next time you might not be as lucky. Please, be more careful ok?"

Atem nodded in reply and began to cry. He hated himself for what he did. Besides putting himself in danger, he put his parents in danger. He knew deep down in his heart that they would do whatever it took to protect him from danger. Thinking about what he did made him feel guiltier and he began to cry even more. He buried his face in Zuka's chest and cried. Zuka did his best to calm Atem down.

Eventually Atem stopped crying and Zuka said goodnight to him. Afterwards, he headed to bed. Atem also went to bed, but did not instantly fall asleep. He lied there, thinking. As his father said, he needed to be more careful than ever. He also needed to learn how to be a great pharaoh like his father. So he vowed to listen to his father. If he chose to break that vow, he may very well get killed from a wrong decision.


	3. Encounter with a Monster

Chapter II: Encounter with a Monster

* * *

"Here you go, young one," X-zale said as he gave a small squirrel a piece of food. The animal took the piece of food in its mouth and ran away. X-zale was always helping the animals of his home. He lived in a small forest that was oddly enough _underground_. It was inside a large cave. He knew it was very strange but that's how it was. He lived in this forest for all his life. When he was younger, he was abandoned by his parents because of how he was. He was born human but changed into a brown raptor with dark brown stripes, human eyes with the excellent vision of a raptor, sharp curved claws, large muscles, and sharp teeth, equipped with superb senses and a great love for nature. He lived with more than just ordinary animals. He lived with huge, powerful monsters but he did not know what they were called. 

X-zale began walking towards the entrance of the underground cave. He felt safe inside his home so he hardly went outside. But this time he had to try something very new to him. For some unknown reason as he was getting older (almost 11), he began to grow the wings of a dragon. He did not understand why but it just occurred. Now he wanted to take it for a test drive. X-zale went outside and stretched his strong wings to its full length. Then he jumped off the ground and began flapping his wings. He was only several feet off the ground but he was still hovering. Then he began to flap his wings with all his strength to fly even higher. Next thing he knew, he was soaring. "This is fascinating!" he remarked as he looked at his new surroundings. He could see many things that he thought he'd never see.

He soared for a long time, enjoying the fresh air and great view. He stopped a few times to rest for a couple minutes or else his wings would become sore. While he soared, he spotted a huge urban area. The town had pyramids around it as well as many small buildings. A huge building made of stone and gold was at the heart of the town. He flew down to get a closer look.

He spotted someone looking out the window (windows back then did not have glass or bars) of the great building. X-zale landed on top of a tall building, unseen. It was a young boy with spiky red, yellow, and black hair. Someone was with him. X-zale patiently sat on the building as he waited for the other person to leave. Once the other person left, he flew to the huge building, luckily unseen by the young boy. He planted his sharp talons on the hard yet smooth surface of the large home. He climbed towards the window. Once he reached it, he poked his head inside and spotted the boy doing something. X-zale sat down on the ledge of the window and said, "Hello."

The boy seemed startled by X-zale. He started backing away and demanded, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Hey it's ok. I won't bite. I'm X-zale. What's your name?"

"Atem."

"Hello Atem. I apologize for startling you."

"Hi. Um…not to be rude or anything, but are you one of those monsters from the Monster Crypt?"

X-zale looked at Atem, puzzled. "I do not know what this Monster Crypt is. But I am from a place far, far away from here."

They both heard knocking on Atem's door. "Uh-oh," Atem muttered. "You have to go now!"

"But why?" X-zale wondered. He did not know why Atem suddenly didn't want him there.

"I'll explain later," replied Atem. "Just hide or something."

"Atem, what is going on in there?" a man demanded from the other side of the door.

"Go!" Atem muttered.

X-hale nodded. He began to climb back outside and away from the window. Atem looked outside and saw X-zale above him. He gave him a thumbs-up and whispered, "Stay here."

The raptor nodded again. Atem disappeared and went to answer the door. X-zale clung to the wall, listening to Atem's conversation with the unknown person. This certain person seemed to be angry. "What is going on here!" the man demanded.

"Nothing Anum," Atem replied innocently.

"I know that there's something going on. Now tell me or I'll tell your father!"

"I told you, nothing!"

"I don't believe you. I heard talking in here. Who were you talking to?"

Atem did not know what to say to that. "Well?" Anum demanded.

X-zale had to do something. Atem was going to get in trouble if he couldn't think of a good lie. X-zale climbed towards the window again and jumped inside. Anum shot a glance at him and yelled, "What the heck is that?"

"Oh man, I'm in big trouble," Atem muttered to himself.

X-zale stood on all fours in front of Atem. He was glaring at Anum. "I'll make sure your father knows about this Atem. As for you," Anum said, looking at X-zale, "I'll make sure you die!"

"No!" Atem cried.

X-zale had had enough. He growled loudly and showed all of his razor-sharp teeth. He jumped onto the man and attacked him with savage attacks. Atem only watched in amazement. Once X-zale had stopped, Anum's armor was scratched, his clothes were ripped to shreds, and he had many gashes on his body. X-hale puffed out his chest and smiled triumphantly as the guard screamed, "Get away from me!"

The guard quickly ran out of Atem's home. Citizens gave him strange looks as he ran outside. Atem looked out the window and then looked at X-hale. "That was so cool!" he cried.

X-hale raised a brow. "You're not mad at me for doing that?"

"No. I never liked Anum."

"Heh, I see." X-zale chuckled lightly.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I've learned to fight like that over the years."

"Interesting. So, how is it that you were not born human?"

"Well, it all started when I was about five years old when I was human. I was playing outside when I saw a bright light. I actually followed the light without my mother knowing. But it's not like I wandered far from her. I was right behind our home, where the light stopped.

"Next thing I know, the light goes into a puddle of water. An image of a creature appeared in the water. He began to talk. He said to me, 'X-hale, I am Dukorus and I'm your ancestor. I'm here to tell you that you will start living a different life. Today you will gain extraordinary powers and you shall change in the process. You have a destiny X-zale. You are destined to protect a certain person who, in time, will become a great being. That is why you are receiving these new powers. You will protect this person at all costs! You must discover who this person is and you will in time. For now, get used to your powers and train yourself!'

"I don't know whether I knew what he was talking about because I was only five at the time. Then my ancestor began giving me the powers I have now. I could feel my strength increasing greatly, my sense becoming more powerful, and I could feel my body change. I could feel big, powerful muscles growing inside me, my skeleton structure altering itself, and other things change. Finally, I could feel a great surge of energy and power surging inside my body. And it was finally done. My transformation was complete. Dukorus said, 'Now you are faster, smarter, and stronger. Now discover what your destiny is and complete it!' Those were his last words before he disappeared.

"I thought it would be cool being a raptor with powers. But my mother and father did not feel the same way. They abandoned me in an area that I believed what in the middle of nowhere. But with my new senses and speed, I was able to find a new home. I now live in some underground forest, which I know is weird. I began to train myself as my ancestor said. I learned how to use my powers and defend myself and kill my enemy. I still have not discovered who this person. But when I finally do, I vow to protect that person at all costs and fulfill my destiny!"

Atem was wordless by the time X-zale finished his life story. "Wow…what kind of powers do you have?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I have elemental and psychic powers. I also have different abilities but I have not discovered all my abilities and powers," X-zale answered.

Then suddenly someone came in. It was a woman with a long white dress with gold lines. She had a tall white hat piece on. She saw X-hale and screamed loudly. Both Atem and X-zale had to cover their ears. The woman grabbed Atem by the arm and pulled him to her side. Then she began calling someone named Zuka. "Wait, Mother! He is not dangerous!" Atem tried to tell her.

Then a man entered the room. He had a long white sleeveless shirt with a gold belt and a cape. He looked like a royal person. The man looked very surprised and quickly grabbed a weapon with a moon-crested blade. The man horizontally slashed the side of X-zale's neck. He roared in pain. The man slashed him across his chest. Blood began to leak from his wounds. He did not want to hurt this person for he thought that he was important to Atem. Instead of fighting back, he fled Atem's room. He climbed onto the ledge of the window and jumped from it. He spread his wings and flew away. He could hear Atem yelling, "No! X-zale come back!" But X-zale did not return. He flew away from the town and went back home. He treated his wounds once he reached his home. He decided to return the next day but when the man was gone. So for the rest of the day, he stayed home and rested.

* * *

"Dad, what was that for?" Atem complained. "He wasn't going to hurt anybody!" 

"Atem, he is dangerous!" Zuka yelled.

"How do you know! He may look dangerous but he's really nice. He was my newest friend and you had to go and ruin our friendship. You never wanted me to have friends!"

"Atem you listen to me! You stay away from that blood-thirsty thing whether he's your friend or not!"

Zuka stomped away and slammed Atem's door. Memphis left with him. Atem just fell on his bed and began crying. He didn't understand why his father wouldn't let him become friends with X-zale. He heard the stone door open several minutes later but he didn't even bother looking to see who it was. "Atem, its ok," the person said in a soft voice.

He immediately know who just entered his room. He looked up to see his mother right by him. She placed her arm around him and comforted him. "Atem, I know you want to make new friends but you must be careful with who you make friends with," Memphis said in a soft voice.

"But he wasn't going to hurt anyone. He just wanted to be friends with me," Atem explained in a shaky voice.

"I know how much you want to make new friends. Perhaps if you apologize to your father, he will allow you to be friends with him."

"He will not allow him to be my friend, even if I apologized."

"Then apologize to him and I'll keep your friendship a secret."

"Really?"

"Yes. I will allow you to remain friends with him. But I am hoping that he is truly not dangerous."

"He won't Mom. I promise."

Memphis smiled at him. Atem hugged her, glad that at least his mother was going to allow him to be X-zale's friend. Then he went to his father and apologized for what he had done. It took a while for him to accept Atem's apology. Once he had done that, he returned to his room and lied down on his bed, resting after a long day and hoping that X-zale would soon return.

* * *

_"So that is how they met?" Tristan asked. _

_"Yes. That's how," Purity replied._

_"But how come Zuka didn't allow Atem to be friends with X-zale?" Joey asked._

_"Joey, I just explained it before. It was because Zuka thought he was dangerous," Purity explained._

_"But do they meet again?" Mokuba asked._

_"People, let me finish my f'ing story and maybe you'll find out," Purity continued._

* * *

That same day, a young boy with shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes named Seto was walking with his father to some room that he was forced to go to. His father said that he needed to do something in that room. Seto didn't like the idea of going to a room to be forced to do something. "Dad, do I have to do this?" he asked.

"Yes you do! It's the only way to gain the dark power you'll need," his father, Heinshin replied.

Heishin led Seto into a dark room filled with hieroglyphs. Heinshin stopped at a box with a lid on it. "Seto, you have to do everything I say in order to survive this," Heinshin said.

Seto didn't like this idea. Whatever he had to do, it was highly dangerous. "Remove the lid Seto," Heinshin ordered.

Seto did as he was told. He removed the lid and suddenly many spirits of terrifying monsters came out from the box. "Listen to me, Seto. You must read those hieroglyphs on the box!" Heinshin explained.

But Seto didn't want to. He was too scared. Then even more monster spirits came out and started heading towards him. He couldn't do this. Seto ran away from the monsters and looked for the exit. "Seto, come back here now!" Heinshin yelled angrily.

Seto didn't listen. He tried to open the door but couldn't open it for some reason; now he was cornered. The monsters continued to head towards him. "AAAHH!" Seto screamed.

The door opened and his mother Isis came out and covered Seto with her arms. Before the monsters could hurt either of them, Heinshin uttered the words on the box and trapped the monsters in their prison. "Heinshin, what are you doing?" Isis demanded. "He could've been killed!"

"He has to do this to gain the power he needs," argued Heinshin.

"Well forget about it. Do it when he's older!"

Heinshin was going to say something but decided to drop it. There was no use in arguing with his wife. He walked out and left Seto and Isis alone. After several silent minutes, Isis was able to calm Seto down.

He then went outside for some time alone. He couldn't stop thinking about one thing. Why did he have to gain dark powers? He didn't know why and he didn't want to know why. All he knew is that he didn't want to try that again.

* * *

_"Hey sorry to interrupt but I have something to ask you," Joey interrupted._

_"Ok fine, but make it quick," Purity said, already getting tired of interruptions._

_"Isn't Seto his first name?" Joey asked, pointing at Kaiba. "And doesn't he have shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes?"_

_"Indeed he does Joey, in case you just noticed," Purity observed, rolling her eyes at him. "If you haven't figured it out yet, Seto is Kaiba's ancestor."_

_Kaiba was kind of surprised. But he figured that the man named Seto would be his ancestor. His ancestor could also explain why Kaiba has a gentle side as well. He wanted to hear the rest of the story but everyone kept interrupting. And he himself was getting tired of it. "Are you done asking questions?" he demanded._

_"What's wrong with asking simple questions?" Joey demanded._

_"You're asking stupid questions!" Kaiba yelled._

_"So now you have a problem with me trying to learn something about our friend?" Joey argued._

_Kaiba may be sort-of friends with Yugi and his own friends but he still got into fight, mostly with Joey. He and Purity were good friends so they rarely got into fights. _

_"Guys, calm down. We're here to hear a story, not argue about stupid stuff. Now stop interrupting unless you have an important question to ask because some of us just want to hear the story. So try to wait until after the story," Purity explained._

* * *

Atem waited by the window the next day. He didn't have much to do. He was almost asleep when he heard something coming from the wall outside. It sounded like someone was climbing the wall. He looked outside and to his surprise, he saw X-zale! X-zale saw him and climbed towards his window. He went inside and sat down the floor. "I thought you'd never come," Atem told him.

X-zale smiled and said, "Hey we're friends, right? By the way, is that man gone?"

"Yeah he is. He'll be gone for a while. That was my father, the pharaoh of Egypt. His name is Zuka."

"Ah. No wonder he was protective."

Then X-zale saw something dangling from Atem's neck. It was an upside-down golden pyramid with the Eye of Horus in the middle. "What is that?" inquired X-hale.

"Oh this? My father gave it to me. He called it the Millennium Puzzle. I'm not entirely sure what it does," responded Atem.

A guard unexpectedly entered Atem's room. He looked at Atem and then at X-zale. "Wait a minute...you're the monster King Zuka wants dead! Well I'll make sure that I capture you and take you to our great pharaoh. You will die!" the guard yelled.

"No, please don't kill him!" Atem pleaded.

Atem was worried. If X-zale were killed by his father or any of the guards, Atem wouldn't be able to forgive himself or his father. "Atem climb on!" X-zale yelled.

Atem quickly climbed onto X-zale's back and the raptor quickly jumped from the ledge of the window. The guard missed slashing the beast by mere inches. X-hale looked back and yelled, "If you want to kill me, you better catch me first!"

Atem hung on as X-hale quickly flew out of the town. To get rid of the guard, they teased and fooled him. Finally they lost the guard and X-zale decided to take Atem to his home. They reached the forest as the sun began to set. While X-zale showed Atem the forest, Atem saw a monstrous bluish white dragon with a segmented body, needle sharp teeth, blue eyes, and curved, sharp claws. X-zale had mentioned earlier that big, powerful monsters lived in this forest. But never would he have thought that the great bluish dragon would live in this place. X-hale noticed Atem looking at the dragon and asked, "Why does that dragon interest you?"

"X-zale, don't you know what that dragon is?" Atem wondered.

"No I don't. Am I supposed to?"

"That's one of the most powerful monsters of all, the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a mighty dragon of electricity and a very powerful monster. This monster is virtually invincible. Very few have faced it and lived."

"Tell me more about this dragon and any other monsters of power."

Atem spent the rest of the time telling X-zale of only the mightiest of monsters like the Blue-Eyes. X-zale only listened, learning a lot about the monsters that lived in this place. By the time Atem was done, it was already late at night. X-zale flew Atem home. They both exchanged good-byes and X-zale went home. Atem sat down on his bed, tired. But suddenly his father barged into his room, very, very angry. Atem could feel fear inside his heart. "I told you that you are not to be with that monster whether he's your friend or not!" Zuka screamed, furious.

"Please Dad, give him a chance. He isn't mean!" Atem pleaded.

"I refuse to give him a chance. He is evil!"

"No he isn't!" Memphis yelled.

Zuka looked at Memphis, who moved to Atem's side. "You do not know that he is evil. At least give Atem's friend a chance to prove himself," Memphis said. "You cannot judge Atem's friend by the way he looks. You can't judge by what's on the outside but rather what's on the inside."

Zuka looked down at Atem to find him looking up at him with almost teary eyes. Atem wanted to cry because he knew Zuka wouldn't allow him and X-zale to be friends. But instead Zuka sighed and muttered, "Alright. If he can prove to me that he is not evil, then I will allow you to be friends with him."

Atem was instantly filled with joy. He hugged Zuka and thanked him for giving X-zale a chance. Zuka nodded and smiled, glad to see his son happy again. Atem said goodnight to his parents and went to bed. Little did he know that a great tragedy lied just ahead of him.


	4. Conquered Fear

Chapter III: Conquered Fear

Zuka was going back and forth, getting things and placing them in the Workroom. He was planning on doing something new for the next few days. He finally got all that he needed and went back to the Workroom for the last time, closed the door, and sat down on a chair, unaware of the being hiding in the shadows, watching and waiting...

Zuka knew he first needed to figure out how to develop this thing he wanted to build. He was doing what he needed to do when suddenly a sharp pain erupted from his head as something very hard hit him. He was hit again with the same object. But by the time he was hit again, he knew no more.

* * *

Atem woke up with the sun in his face, blinding him. He shielded his face with his hand. He got dressed and sat down at the edge of his bed. Then X-zale unexpectedly showed up. "Hey Atem," X-zale greeted.

"X-zale what are you doing here early?" inquired Atem.

"Just wanted to come by and say hi. Not like I had much to do anyway."

"Hey I want you to meet my father. He says it's ok for us to be friends as long as you can prove to him that you are not evil."

"That's fine. Let's go see him then."

Atem, with X-zale by his side, went to his parents' room. Atem went inside to wake his father up, but he didn't see him. He closed the door quietly. "Hmm...I wonder where he is," Atem muttered to himself.

He searched in every room that he knew of, except the Monster Crypt for he knew Zuka would not be there unless he said so. Although he wasn't sure whether it was important or not, Atem noticed three guards guarding the entrance inside, which was odd to Atem because there should've been four.

There was only one last room to check. Atem went into the Workroom, believing that Zuka would be there for sure. But when he entered, he was shocked by what he saw. Before his horrified eyes lied the body of his father in a pool of blood. There was a bloody rock right next to his head, indicating that Zuka had taken a lethal blow to the head. "Father!" he yelled loudly.

Atem ran to his father's lifeless body and collapsed on his knees. He began to cry uncontrollably. X-zale quickly left the room to wake Atem's mother up. Memphis was immediately alarmed. She ordered the guards to search everywhere for anyone, afraid that the assailant was still inside. She then followed X-zale to the Workroom, where Atem was still sobbing loudly. Memphis also collapsed beside Atem and began to cry as well. X-zale could only watch, feeling upset and angry towards the person who was responsible for the death of the pharaoh.

The next day, a ceremony was held in a special tomb, a large place filled with dangerous traps to keep grave robbers out. Atem could not stand watching his father's burial, but he stayed. He could not understand why anyone would do such a thing.

After the ceremony, Atem went into his room and stayed in there for the rest of the day. He sat on his bed, hugged his knees close to his body, rested his forehead on both knees, and mourned. No one else was allowed into Atem's room because he did not want to be bothered, which is why no one bothered him, not even his mother. He only allowed X-zale in.

But X-zale did not go into Atem's room. Not yet. X-zale wanted to investigate for himself. He wanted to find out who had killed Zuka and why. He wanted to do whatever it took to bring justice. And he knew that Atem would feel better knowing who had killed his father. After checking out the Workroom and talking to the guards, he was able to come up with a theory. He finally went into Atem's room after nearly an hour or two after the ceremony. Watching his friend cry the way he did brought tears to X-zale's own eyes. He could not stand watching others cry. X-zale did all he could to quiet Atem. But nothing he did could stop him from crying.

Atem's parents were everything in the world to him and now his father was dead. His mother was all he had left. X-zale thought that now would be the time to tell Atem his theory. He wasn't sure how Atem would react to it, let alone if he would actually listen. But he wanted to tell him so he wouldn't go through so much trouble to find out what had happened. With a sigh, he asked, "Atem, do you want me to tell you what I believe happened to your father?"

Atem rested his chin on his knees and quieted down a little. Then he nodded in reply. "Alright," X-hale said. "If it is too much for you, tell me and I will stop. From what I have discovered, I was able to come up with perhaps the only solution to this murder. When I spoke to the guards, they told me that there were actually four guards that night. They were guarding their assigned posts as they saw the pharaoh go back and forth, bringing things with him and returning to get more. When the pharaoh passed for the second time, the guard that has not been seen since claimed that he had to do something. He walked to another room as the pharaoh passed for the third time. Once he passed them for the final time and the fourth guard did not return, the remaining guards began to wonder where he was. But they did not suspect anything. I have checked the Workroom to see if I could find any more evidence. And now I am convinced that someone else was in that room hiding in the shadows, watching and waiting.

"Unfortunately, I could not figure out who it was that did this. But once your father returned and began to do whatever he needed to do, the person struck your father with that rock. After putting together all the evidence, I was convinced once more that the fourth guard was the assassin in disguise so he could get passed the other guards undetected."

"But how did he get the suit of a guard in the first place? If the fourth one really was the killer, how did he get the armor and clothes without the other guards catching him?" Atem inquired in a trembling voice.

"That's the problem," answered X-zale. "I can't figure it out. It's unknown how he was able to become the guard and fool the others. The guards told me the fourth one had to go and do something quickly earlier today. But he returned and he wasn't acting suspiciously. So I believe that maybe that was when the fourth one was killed and the assassin took his place. The only thing that confuses me is how he was able to kill him. Guards are not that easy to kill because of their strength and armor. Unless the killer had allies with him to take care of that one person, I can't confirm how. That's all I can think of. I apologize if what I said has upset you more."

"It's alright X-zale," Atem replied. "At least I know what you think happened."

X-zale's theory actually helped Atem control his uncontrollable crying a little. But still, his heart ached with never-ending sorrow. When it was almost midnight, Memphis came by and said, "Atem, you should get some rest. It's late," from the other side of the thin stone door. Atem did not reply. Memphis sighed and went to bed.

A few minutes later, X-zale placed his wing around Atem and uttered in a low voice, "Atem, I am terribly sorry for what happened. But I must take my leave now. I cannot stay here for a long time. I do not belong here. I belong at home. Just remember one thing. I know how much you miss your father but always remember that he'll always be with you. Not here with you physically, but in here."

X-zale pointed to where Atem's heart was. Atem knew that what X-zale said was true. But how could he live on without his father? Zuka had taught him many things, including how to become a great pharaoh. He was always there when Atem needed him. He depended on him for nearly everything. And now he had been taken away. He now needed to depend on his mother.

X-zale removed his wing and walked to the ledge of the window. Before he took off, he said, "Remember what I said Atem. You must make your father proud but not like this. You must take your place as pharaoh of Egypt."

He took off after that, leaving Atem alone. Atem had long since stopped crying. He was finally quiet. He covered himself with his blanket and lied down. While he lied there, he thought about what X-zale had told him and knew that he was right. As much as he didn't want to go on living without his father, he knew he must. Atem couldn't stop thinking about Zuka, causing him to begin to cry again but not uncontrollably as before. He soon cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Seto, brace yourself. Once again, you're going to try to gain the dark powers," Heinshin announced.

Seto did not want to do this. But his father told him that he had to do it in order to gain these powers. And he knew Heinshin wouldn't leave him alone until he got them. They went inside the same room with the gold box. "Ok Seto, do it," Heinshin ordered.

Seto hesitated at first but got the courage to remove the lid again. The same thing occurred. Monsters came out and headed towards him. This time he was able to control his growing fear. He read the hieroglyphs on the box and the most amazing thing happened. The monsters literally froze in front of him! Seto suddenly started to feel energy growing ever so strongly within him. He could feel the dark powers swarming inside of him like hundreds of angry bees. He felt powerful. Even more than powerful, he felt _alive_. Alive with power. "Yes!" Heinshin cried triumphantly.

Seto read the hieroglyphs again and the monsters returned to the box. He looked down at the box and smiled victoriously. He finally gained the dark power he needed, but now he wanted to test it. To see what kind of power he had possessed. "You are not ready to test it," Heinshin said as if he read Seto's mind. "You'll test it when the time comes."

Heinshin walked away and Seto went into his room. He could not stop thinking about the monsters he had seen and the power he had. Among all the monsters however, Seto had taken interest in only one. He saw a monster that—from what he's been told—was virtually invincible and legendary. It was a very brief moment when he saw it, but he still adored it. It was the powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He thought the Blue-Eyes was a magnificent beast of power and with it, he could rule this world. He had to know how to control such a fantastic dragon as the Blue-Eyes. Because once he had complete control of it, the world would be in his hands.

* * *

The next morning, Atem woke up with the sun in his eyes again. He got dressed as usual and sat on the edge of his bed in silence. He sat there, thinking about yesterday and the day before. He looked outside his window and saw X-zale approaching. Then something clicked in Atem's head. He knew that what X-zale said about making his father proud was right. Deep down inside, Atem wanted to make his father proud of him. And he knew one thing that would do so. He would need X-zale's help. "X-zale, I need your help now," he called out to him.

X-hale came in as soon as he reached Atem's home. "What's wrong, Atem?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I'm fine X-zale. I did not mean to worry you. I need your help to do something very important," responded Atem.

"What do you need my help with?"

"I'm going back to the Monster Crypt."

Atem and X-zale went to the one room Atem feared the most. After the dangerous encounter in the Monster Crypt several days ago, Atem had been avoiding it. But now it was time to conquer his fear once and for all. He slowly opened the door and X-zale followed him, slowly but cautiously. He did not know what dangers laid ahead. "X-zale, please shut the door," Atem ordered.

X-zale did as he was told. Atem saw the same box that contained the monsters that nearly killed him before. "Are you sure you want to do this?" X-hale asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. As you said I should make my father proud. And I am determined to do so," responded Atem.

He gulped in fear as his trembling hand got closer to the lid of the box. When he finally removed the lid, the same thing occurred. As soon as the monsters came out, they headed towards Atem. One of the monsters was charging at him faster than the others. The monster was about to hit Atem when something blocked its attack.

X-zale took the hit himself and fell to the ground, injured. "X-zale!" Atem yelled, collapsing by his side. He seemed unconscious. Atem stood in front of X-zale and yelled, "That's it! I'll make sure you pay for what you've done to my friend!"

Memphis was able to hear loud noises and a yell coming from the Monster Crypt. "Atem!" she yelled. She already knew that Atem was in the Crypt by his voice. She quickly got out of bed, got a few guards, and went inside the room. She saw Atem as soon as she entered. She also saw X-zale unconscious by his feet. She didn't know what to do.

"Mother!" Atem yelled when he realized that Memphis was inside the room. "Get X-zale and get out of here please!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Memphis cried back.

Suddenly the monsters changed their course and headed towards Memphis. "Noo!" Atem yelled, afraid that the monsters would kill her.

He ran in front of Memphis. Suddenly Memphis saw a powerful glow of gold light. The monsters could not advance any further. Memphis realized that Atem had his Millennium Puzzle with him, the mystical gold item that Zuka had created, and its power was protecting them. "Get away from them!" Atem bellowed in a confident voice.

All the monsters continued to try and get passed the barrier except one. The being suddenly moved to Atem's side and he realized that the monster was the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician held his staff out and the sphere on the top of it glowed with a green light. The gold and green light combined and stopped the monsters in their tracks. Atem commanded the monsters to return to the box. Incredibly, the monsters obeyed him and returned without causing harm. He looked at the Dark Magician and whispered, "Thank you."

The magician smiled and nodded. He then returned to where he came from. Memphis came up to Atem and hugged him. "Thank the gods you're ok," she muttered.

"But Mom, what about X-zale? He risked his life to save me," said Atem.

He knelt by X-zale to make sure he was ok. He gently flipped him onto his back. Thankfully, Atem could see X-zale's chest rising up and down. He was still alive. "Atem, you're ok," he groaned after a few moments of silence.

"Thanks to you. I wanted to thank you for what you did. So...thanks," said Atem.

X-zale nodded and closed his eyes. The guards took care of him for the rest of the day. By the time it was nighttime, he was ok. Atem thanked him again and X-zale flew back home. Everyone went to bed except Atem. He didn't go to bed for a long while. He looked at his Millennium Puzzle and believed that the power came from the spirit of his father. He knew that Zuka was watching over him now and part of his spirit lived within the puzzle. The Dark Magician, on the other hand, protected him because he was Atem's chosen guardian spirit. Atem didn't know how he was chosen or why out of many other monsters. But it didn't matter now, because he was just glad to have his guardian spirit by his side and save his life.

Deep down, he knew that if it weren't for his father, the Millennium Puzzle, X-zale, and the Dark Magician, he wouldn't be alive right now.


	5. All Grown Up

Chapter IV: All Grown-Up

* * *

Eleven years later...

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day when 21-year-old Atem himself would finally be crowned as King Atem. Today he was going to become pharaoh at last! He could not wait. After so many years, at last he would become what he was destined for.

In the years before this day, he had changed. His voice was deeper, he was taller, and he grew smarter, braver, and very determined. He always looked back into his past, remembering the good times when he was younger and everything else that led to this day. But he never forgot the memory of his father's death. The killer was never identified. Atem still thought of his father every day. He was determined to follow in his father's footsteps and become the great, wise pharaoh he once was. Atem had also been learning about the Dark Magician that saved him that day. From all the monsters he had learned of, his personal guardian spirit had proven to be the most powerful and wise of them all, besides the Blue-Eyes anyway. "Hey Atem," someone greeted.

Atem looked over his shoulder and found his long-time friend, X-zale, sitting on the ledge of his window. X-zale had changed a bit as well. His voice was deeper and he had become wiser, smarter, and protective. His right hand was now replaced by a mechanical one. He never told Atem how he lost his right hand or how he created the mechanical hand. But it had the ability to turn into weapons from a moon-crested blade to a long, curved blade about six feet. "Hey X-zale," Atem greeted.

"You look nice today Atem," X-zale commented.

"Thank you," said Atem.

Atem was now wearing something different for the occasion. He had three gold rings on his neck along with the same gold collar that his father wore. He had a long purple cape, a four ring gold belt, long gold wing-like earrings, two hard gold and black wristbands, a long white sleeveless shirt that reached his knees, gold shoes, a gold ring right under his shoulder, and finally five gold rings under his knees. His Millennium Puzzle dangled from his neck. "So, you prepared to finally follow in your father's footsteps?" X-zale inquired.

"Indeed I am," Atem replied.

Someone opened the door enough for his head to stick out. It was one of Atem's loyal guards, Kintaris. "My king, it is time," Kintaris announced.

"Kin, I'm not your king—" Atem corrected.

"Yet," Kintaris finished. He smiled and left.

"X-zale, will you be coming?" Atem asked.

"Why of course! I wouldn't want to miss my best friend's ceremony. I mean, you are going to become the new king," X-zale replied with a grin.

Atem smiled back and added, "C'mon." He motioned X-zale to follow. X-zale walked to Atem's side on all fours (can walk on his back legs alone like a human but most of the time he walked on fours). Both of them walked to the Pharaoh's Walkway. When they reached it, they could hear the mumbling of many people. When they slid the door open a little, they could see what seemed like half the town in the walkway. "Wow. I didn't think this many people would come," X-zale observed.

"I don't know if I can do this," Atem admitted.

"Why?"

"This is making me nervous. To have all these people come just to see me become the pharaoh."

"Atem, you're going to be the new ruler. Of course this many people are going to come. Just chill."

"Ok. Calm down, calm down, calm down." With his closed eyes, Atem kept telling himself that as well as taking deep breaths. Finally with one last deep breath, he opened his eyes and finally said, "Ok. I'm ready. Thank you, X-zale."

His friend winked in reply. "Show those people that you will indeed be a worthy pharaoh just like your father."

Atem smiled and, with yet another deep breath, he opened the door. Almost immediately, everyone was yelling and cheering. Atem smiled, looking around at everyone. X-zale walked behind him. Atem walked up some stairs and finally saw his mother, waiting for him in the tall gold chair his father favored. She was holding something in her hands, but Atem could not see what it was. When he finally reached her, everyone quieted down. X-zale sat down behind him, quiet as well. "My son, you have done many things to make it this far. You will follow in your father's footsteps and become the great ruler he was. You will rule Egypt with pride, respect, and courage. For today, you will fulfill your destiny. Today you shall become the new pharaoh of Egypt!" said Memphis.

Everyone cheered loudly. Atem knelt down on his left knee, bowing in front of his mother. She put something on his head, a gold headpiece that was recently made. The headpiece had what seemed like bird-like wings on the sides with a blue orb and the eye of Horus in the middle. He got up and said, "I promise to be the great pharaoh my father was," Atem said. "I will not fail you."

Memphis smiled and hugged Atem. He returned her hug. Everyone could only watch and cheer at their new king. X-zale smiled, happy for his friend. Memphis let go of Atem a few seconds later. She whispered, "I'm very proud of you. And I know your father would be proud too." Atem smiled at her and she smiled back.

After staying for an hour or two later, everyone left. X-zale came up to Atem, this time standing on his forelegs, and said, "I'm very happy for you, my friend. And to show you my loyalty for our friendship, I shall be your sentinel and advisor...King Atem." He bowed in respect.

X-zale had long since discovered the person he had to protect. Unknown to Atem however, X-zale was destined to protect him at all costs. He did not think it was necessary for him to know who he had to guard.

Atem was very pleased to have a powerful guardian at his side. "At ease, my guardian," said Atem. "If you do wish to be my protector, then it'll be my honor to you with me."

Now that the ceremony was finally over, Atem decided to do something he had been waiting to do for eleven years. "X-zale, follow me please," he commanded.

X-zale followed Atem to an unfamiliar room. It was a large room with three pictures of three great beasts on the north wall. The Millennium Puzzle was carved in the middle, the three monsters carved around it in a triangle formation. Right above the monsters were big Egyptian eyes that were black. On the ceiling, there was an even greater monster carved on it, which looked like the three monsters on the walls combined. Many torches were on the wall, lighting up the wall with great brightness. "X-hale, welcome to the Gods' Alter," Atem mentioned.

"This is a very intriguing place," X-zale observed. "But why are we here?"

"I thought now would be the time that I told you about the Egyptian Gods. But first I have business to take care of," Atem added.

"Then I shall leave you to do what you need to do."

"Thank you X-zale."

The raptor left the room, leaving Atem alone. The young pharaoh knelt down on his left knee in front of the wall with the three Egyptian gods, Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra. He looked at the three pictures and said, "Father, I know you can hear me and I need your help. Please, guide me to the right ways. Show me how to become a great pharaoh like you once were. I thank you for helping me become what I am now. It is my destiny to continue your work and become a great king. O great Tormentor of the Obelisk, Osiris, and Sun Dragon Ra, I ask you to please watch my father's spirit and make sure he rests in peace. Watch over my mother and protect her from whoever murdered my father."

Atem slowly got up and walked out of the room. He gave one more glance at the pictures on the wall before he left. Atem decided to talk to X-zale about the gods. He wanted X-zale to learn and worship the gods as everyone else did. He knew many things about the Egyptian gods. What he didn't know was that tragedy would strike again.

* * *

There were six guards this time guarding the entrance of their new king, King Atem the next day. Two were still at the door of the Monster Crypt while four were at the entrance. Six more were guarding the outside. Since the murder of Zuka, no guard is allowed to leave his post and if they had to do something important, someone would accompany him. Suddenly, four sentinels came in with ten dark caped men. "These men claim to be the friends of the pharaoh," one of the guards mentioned.

The other sentinels were suspicious of these men. "Is the pharaoh here?" one of the dark caped men asked.

"No," one of the king's guards replied. "But maybe you can wait."

"Fine," the dark caped man said.

"But not in here. You can come back some other time."

"Well we prefer to stay here."

"Unfortunately, you won't. Now leave."

"We want to speak with the pharaoh and we will wait here."

"No, you will leave right now." The guards began to escort the men out. Suddenly one of the men escaped from the guard's grasp and stabbed him in the chest with a dagger. He died instantly. Then fighting erupted between the guards and dark caped people. The guards had the brute strength, but the dark caped men were fast.

Memphis was able to hear sounds coming from the entrance of her home. She thought Atem had come back from a visit to X-zale's home. But instead when she went to check, she found dark caped men fighting the palace sentinels. She watched in a state of shock. The final guard was killed from a simple slash to the throat. Only two were left from the ten that evidently came in. They both saw her and ran after her.

She quickly ran to her room and closed the door. Her pursuers tried to get in but Memphis managed to keep it shut. They tried even harder to get in and Memphis could not stop them. They were able to slide open the stone door and trap Memphis in. One of them stayed by the door while the other held a bloody dagger. Memphis was cornered by the man, fear growing inside her. "Who are you!" she screamed.

"I'm part of a whole new enemy," was the man's reply. Suddenly he plunged the dagger into her flesh, stabbing her a few times. He left her to die on the ground.

To remove the evidence of their presence, he and his remaining comrade removed the bodies of their dead allies and placed them in some cart thing outside of the pharaoh's home in the back. They first covered the bodies with sheets so nobody would suspect a thing. Then they took the cart far away from the pharaoh's palace. They created a large fire and burned the bodies. Then they went back to wherever they came from.

* * *

Seto stood on the stairs of his home as he watched his workers build weapons. His dark cape billowed behind him as wind blew against him. Then a man in black clothing approached him. "What is it now soldier?" Seto demanded.

"Sir, my ally and I have successfully killed the queen."

"What about Atem?"

"Unfortunately, he wasn't there when we arrived."

Seto sighed in frustration and said, "Good work soldier. You and your ally can rest for now. Then you will return to watching the village."

"Yes sir." The warrior left.

Seto had turned from a playful kid into a supreme 20-year-old leader of his people. He lived in a village called Edo Takr, where his people lived. He was part of a group called the Dark Sorcerers. This group was a cruel and dangerous crowd of people with the power to control monsters and darkness. They killed for valuable things, scared others with threats, and many other things. Seto was the fiercest person in the group. He was the most dangerous, strongest, and intelligent being. He wore a long dark purple sleeveless shirt reaching his ankles, a dark cape, four gold rings above his wrist, two gold rings on his neck, dark shoes, and finally, a long dark purple hat piece with a gold cobra in the middle holding an orb in its jaws and bird wings to the sides. He wore that now that he was leader.

Seto was trying to rid Egypt of its current rulers so he could rule. So far he had been successful. But only Atem remained. He was very determined to kill him but he had managed to evade him. Sooner or later, he knew he would get him. And once he did, he would take over Egypt and rule as a ruthless ruler he had become with his own people.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me again," said Atem.

"No problem, King Atem," X-zale replied with a smile.

Atem nodded and opened the door to the palace. And he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw the lifeless body of ten of his guards on the floor. The floor and walls were splattered with blood. He could tell that there was a struggle here. "Oh no," Atem whispered to himself, for he knew that if there was a struggle here, then something must've happened to his mother. Fear flooded his heart instantly.

He ran to Memphis's room. X-zale followed him, ready to fight if he needed to. Atem could see that the door was slightly opened. He stormed in and could feel tears coming to his eyes, great sadness and anger flooding within him once again as he saw his mother on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. "Mother!" he yelled in a trembling voice.

He ran to Memphis and collapsed by her side. "No," he muttered to himself, already crying.

He unexpectedly felt a gentle hand on his cheek and noticed that it was his mother. "Atem, you're ok," she managed to say.

"Mother, you're alive!" Atem yelled, filled with joy.

"Atem, you must be careful now. We have new enemies. They wear black outfits and they are highly dangerous. You must rid the land of them, my son...Before I die...I must tell you this...I will always be with you just as your father...and know that...I love you more than life itself..."

"No! Please Mother, don't leave!" Atem yelled in great sadness. He was crying uncontrollably.

"I know you don't want me...to leave you now. But the gods have decided that my day has come...and now you must rule this land alone for now. You must remain strong, smart, and dedicated...do not fail the gods or your father...fulfill your destiny...Remember my son...I love you..."

Those were Memphis's final words before she died. "No!" Atem screamed.

He cried on his mother's dead body. He could not believe it. The only family he had left was dead. His heart was flooded in sadness and rage. He cried beyond control. X-zale sat beside him, doing all he could to comfort him.

There was a ceremony for Memphis' death like Zuka. Atem was no longer crying but he struggled to keep back tears. He felt rage as powerful as sorrow. He was enraged by the new enemies that killed his mother and most likely killed his father. X-zale stood next to him, sensing his rage and sorrow. He began to get worried. He wasn't sure what Atem would do to get revenge. He just hoped that whatever he did would not kill him.

Atem walked away and went inside his room. X-zale helped clean the mess. When it was almost midnight, X-zale went inside his room to find him looking out the window. "Atem, I'm terribly sorry," he said.

"Thank you X-hale, but I don't need apologies and people feeling sorry for me," replied Atem.

"So what are we going to do about the enemy?"

"We're going to find them and kill them all!" Atem replied with a raised voice. He slammed his fist on the wall as hard as he could.

"Please Atem, calm down."

"X-zale I want you to do something."

"Yes sire. What is it that you want me to do?"

"You will find these people and report back to me."

"But sire, I don't know where to look. They could be anywhere in Egypt. And I live far away from civilization."

"Then use your wings and fly!"

Atem replied harshly. He saw X-zale give him a look and turned around to leave. He apologized. "X-zale I am sorry for yelling at you. I just can't live with the fact that people are in danger and that these killers are out there, killing for stupid reasons."

X-zale turned to face him. "I understand, Atem."

"And if you'd like...you can live here in the palace."

X-zale was surprised. He did not expect Atem to allow him to live in the palace. "Do—do you really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course I do. You are my friend and I know you do not like to live there alone with those monsters. Besides, you're my new sentinel and you deserve to live here in the palace," replied Atem.

"Thank you Atem. I greatly appreciate it," X-zale said with a bow.

Atem nodded. "Now, I want to be alone for a while." His voice was trembling.

X-zale did as he was told. He left the room, leaving Atem alone. He knew Atem was trying to control his emotions, but he was losing that struggle. Now X-zale had to do his best to find the criminals who killed Memphis and made Atem suffer. He was determined not to fail his friend.

* * *

Atem woke up to find himself alone. He figured X-zale went to look for the dark caped people his mother spoke of. Atem's parents' room was now his own. The room would remind him of his late father and mother.

He dressed into his clothes that he had worn the last two days. He walked out of his room and into his old one. He began pacing back and forth by his window, keeping a watchful eye out for X-zale.

He paced for more than an hour. He began getting worried. He had a feeling that something had happened. He paced back and forth faster but still no X-zale. His fear for X-hale grew as well as his guilt. He was beginning to feel guilty for sending X-zale to look for these people when he knew they were dangerous.

Then Atem's loyal guard, Kintaris, burst into his room and announced, "My king, your advisor has arrived."

Atem breathed a sigh of relief. He followed Kintaris, who seemed to move with great urgency. Atem did not know what was so urgent but he followed. Kintaris took Atem to the entrance of his home, where X-zale was on all fours, gasping for breath. Atem was able to see dark bruises and deep gashes all over X-zale's body, telling him that X-zale's fight with an unknown enemy was brutal. "X-zale, what happened?" he pleaded, worried about X-zale's condition and not sure if he had more wounds that Atem wasn't aware of.

"I found...the dark caped people...They're east from here...approximately 25 miles away. But...heed my warning...they're stronger than they appear to be," X-hale gasped. He collapsed on his left side and lost consciousness.

Atem was angry with himself. Just like eleven years ago, he put someone important to him in danger. "What should we do?" Kintaris asked.

"Assemble the army. Take care of X-zale for me. We attack at noon," responded Atem.

His guards did as they were told. Atem did not go back to his room but into the Monster Crypt. This time he was there to ask for the monsters to help. He knelt before the box that held the monsters as a way to show respect to the beasts. "Mighty monsters of Egypt, I ask you to aid me in my fight against these killers," Atem pleaded. "Will you be willing to aid me protect Egypt from these dark people?"

No answer. "Please, I need your assistance," he begged. "I ask you to please help me defeat these killers."

Still no answer. Atem did not understand what was going on. He had the power of the pharaoh. Why didn't the monsters respond? He sighed and turned around to walk out when something glowing appeared in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see what the glowing object was. But he found himself staring into the eyes of a monster known as Gaia the Fierce Knight. The dark purple horse that the knight sat upon snorted in front of Atem. Then another monster appeared by Gaia's right side. This one was a fearsome beast known as Archfiend of Gilfer. He spread his wings to its full length and roared, prepared to fight. Another monster appeared on the left side of Gaia. This one was Summoned Skull, a great skeletal monster. Finally, Dark Magician appeared above all the monsters. He stared down at Atem with a smile, his arms crossed across his armor covered chest. Then he began to actually _talk_ to Atem in a deep voice. "Atem, we will aid you in your fight against these killers. We're here with you until the end."

Atem smiled in reply. "Thank you. All of you," he said.

He had the monsters. He had the power of his warriors. And now he had to fight with all that power. Because at noon, the war for Egypt would begin.


	6. New Friends

**A/N**: Special thanks to reviewer Amanita Virosa for encouragement.

* * *

Chapter 5: New Friends

At noon, Seto rested in his room, very tired. He began to fall asleep when someone suddenly barged into his room and yelled, "Seto, we're under attack!"

"What!" he demanded, getting up quickly. He ran outside and saw a massive army attack, killing his soldiers. What was even worse was the fact that there were four monsters helping them. It was the Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, Archfiend of Gilfer, and Gaia the Fierce Knight. With the combined power of the monsters and the enemy soldiers, they were able to destroy the entire village, kill nearly everyone in the village and almost destroying Seto's own army. His soldiers did not back down but they weren't going to survive. "Fall back!" Seto ordered.

The survivors began to run away along with Seto. Their enemies chased them for several minutes, killing more before they gave up the chase. The opposing army cheered in victory. Seto stood on top of a nearby hill and yelled, "Mark my words, you fools! I will return and get my revenge!" _This means war_, he thought as he continued to run.

* * *

"My king, the attack was successful," one of Atem's best captains announced. 

"Good work, Kelthir," the young pharaoh smiled. "You may go home and rest for a while."

"Thank you, my great king," Kelthir said. He bowed in respect and left.

Atem was left with X-zale sitting by his side in his room. He was covered in white bandages. He asked, "What are we going to do with the remaining people?"

"Let them run. The only thing we should worry about is not seeing them for a long time. Besides, after a devastating defeat such as this they won't be a problem for a very long time," Atem clarified.

Atem got up and walked to the entrance of his home. "Do you want to come with me for a walk?" he asked X-zale. "I need some fresh air."

"I'll keep an eye from above. Whistle if you're in danger, will ya?" replied X-zale.

Atem smiled and nodded in reply. He went outside and walked, observing all of the civilians of Egypt. Many of them who saw him bowed before him, talked to him, or simply smiled at him. Atem would return their smiles and when he had the chance, speak with them. He enjoyed being outside more than being inside for an entire day doing a ton of work. But while walking he heard someone yell "Hey, stop it!"

He followed the scream that came from his left. He found himself looking at a blonde haired man wrestling with two built men. "Hey, what are you doing to him?" Atem demanded.

The two men looked at him with surprise. "Oh uhh...we were just play fighting," one of them answered.

"Yeah we were," the other agreed.

"You guys are stupid! Do you really think you can fool the pharaoh himself!" the blonde wondered.

The brown haired man glared at the blonde. The black haired one lifted a fist and was about to hit him when Atem yelled at him. "Leave the man alone!"

"Why should we?" the brown haired one said.

"Maybe we should hurt you before we finish him," the black haired man said.

"Heheh! You dare challenge the power of a pharaoh? If so, then you're much more foolish than I've been led to believe," Atem laughed. He smiled in amusement. Never before had someone as stupid as these men challenged him, let alone threaten him.

"So what you're the pharaoh? Doesn't make you any stronger than us," the brown haired man commented.

"I wouldn't say that," Atem continued, softly.

He whistled loudly and X-zale descended from the sky as swiftly as a bolt of lightning. He stood on all fours in front of Atem, growling loudly and baring his teeth. "I may be pharaoh but I have the power to do as I wish; whatever it takes to protect the innocent. Any who are foolish to challenge me face the consequences. So...release him or you will pay," Atem explained.

X-zale let out a loud and terrifying roar to further scare the two men. In fear, the two men let go of the blonde one and ran, screaming their heads off. Atem ran to the man on the ground and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am. Thanks," the man replied.

Atem helped him up. The man was a bit taller than him. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a very light brown shirt with brown pants. "Thanks again. I'm Jono," he introduced.

"And you should know who I am. But just call me Atem," Atem said.

* * *

"_Hey wait a minute!" Joey interrupted again._

"_What is it now Joey?" Purity demanded._

"_Is this Jono guy my ancestor?"_

"_Yes Joey he is your ancestor."_

"_Thought so."_

"_Ok before I continue, if a person sounds like you, it must be your ancestor. Any more questions?"_

_Everyone shook their heads no. "Are _you_ done asking questions Joey?" Purity asked._

"_Think so," Joey replied._

"_Are you going to interrupt me again?"_

"_No."_

"_If you do, can I hurt you?"_

"_Um…yeah I guess."_

_Purity finally continued.

* * *

_

"Hey Atem. Thank you yet again for saving me," Jono repeated.

Atem smiled. "No problem," he said.

X-zale flew away when he noticed that there was no more trouble. "Who was that?" Jono wondered.

"That was another friend of mine named X-zale. He's a personal guardian of mine," Atem answered.

"I see," Jono added.

Jono and Atem talked for the rest of the afternoon. They became quick friends. Once it was nighttime, Atem headed home. Before they went their separate ways, Jono commented, "Hey Atem I think this is the start of a great friendship."

Atem smiled in reply. "I believe it is as well. Good night Jono."

"Good night to you too," returned Jono.

Atem went home after that. He went inside his room to find X-zale sleeping on the ground, curled up like a ball. He didn't sleep like a human and rarely walked like one. Most of the time he walked on fours and always slept like a predator would.

When he sensed Atem walking in, X-zale opened his eyes, lifted his head, and commented, "I see you've made a new friend."

"Indeed I did," Atem replied. He just remembered that X-zale had been watching him from above. He did not mind X-zale doing that.

He went to sleep several minutes later. X-zale also fell asleep, curled up in a ball on the ground right beside his friend's bed.

* * *

The next morning, Atem went out again to see if he could find Jono. Jono seemed to be a great friend to Atem and he wanted to hang out with him again. When he found Jono, he was with three other people: a girl and two boys. The girl had short reddish hair, dark eyes, and was a little shorter than Jono. One of the men was as tall as Jono and had brown hair with matching eyes. The other one was about the same height as well with tan hair and blue eyes. 

Jono spotted Atem and cried out, "Hey Atem, come here!"

Atem walked up to them and Jono introduced him to the other three people. The girl's name was Teana, the brown-haired man's name was Tridan, and the tan-haired man's name was Lesaro. "You guys should already know who this is. Our new pharaoh, King Atem himself," Jono introduced.

"Never thought I'd meet the king of Egypt himself," Lesaro commented.

"It is an honor to meet you," Teana said with a small bow.

All four of them spent the rest of the afternoon together, talking and just doing things. By the time night had fallen, it was time for Atem to leave. He did not want to leave, but it was getting late. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said.

"We'll see you tomorrow Atem," Jono said.

"It was nice meeting you," Tridan added.

Atem smiled and left them. He went inside and into his room once again. He sat on the edge of his bed and thought for several seconds. "Let me guess. You have a strange, unknown feeling," X-zale guessed, walking in slowly.

"I guess you can say that," Atem said with a small smile.

"So, tell me. Why are you having this...strange feeling?"

"I don't know. I met new people and hung out with them. But I don't know why I have this feeling. I can't explain it."

"That hard to explain huh?"

"Yes, it is. But don't worry X-zale. It's nothing serious."

"Whatever you say, sire."

"Before I go to bed, I must ask you something. Why do you call me sire?"

"Because it's a better word for a superior like you."

Atem smiled in reply. X-zale returned his smile. He then walked to the side of Atem's bed and collapsed on the ground on his side. He was asleep in a few minutes. Atem just sat where he was, looking at him. He could not explain this feeling he had. Only that this new feeling got stronger as he thought of his new friends. He did not know what it was for he had never experienced or felt such a feeling before. Nor did he know that it would change his life forever.

* * *

Atem started going outside more nearly every day. He started spending more of his free time with Jono, Teana, Tridan, and Lesaro. Of course Atem had other problems to deal with. He still had to continue his duty as pharaoh of Egypt. Every time he was free he would spend it with his friends. X-zale would always keep an eye on him. As time went by though, he began to watch him less and less. He wasn't as worried about him whenever Atem was with his friends. X-zale never hung out with them. He had other important things to do. 

Atem always had a great time with his friends. His weird feeling was always getting stronger when he was with them, especially when he was with Teana alone. He told X-zale about his strange feeling. "So you only get this feeling when you're with your friends?" X-zale asked one night.

"No it gets stronger, especially when I'm with Teana," Atem corrected X-zale.

"Then there's only one possibility."

"What?"

X-hale smiled. "It could be because you love Teana."

* * *

The next morning, Atem sat down on the front stairs outside, thinking about what X-zale had said the day before. _It can't be love...can it? _Atem thought. He didn't want to believe that he was in love with Teana. But a part of him did believe he was. Teana... she was an incredible woman. She was beautiful, kind, smart, and funny. The type of woman he was looking for. But he was afraid that if he did fall in love, something would happen to her just like what happened to his mother. He was very afraid that the dark caped people, now known as the Dark Sorcerers, would return to kill her and maybe even kill him. That was perhaps the only reason why he didn't want to believe he was in love. Because of the fear for his lover's life. 

"Hi Atem," Jono greeted happily, interrupting Atem's thinking.

"Good morning Jono," Atem said.

"Hey, is there something up your mind?"

"No. Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Hey, come join us Atem, unless you're busy."

"I don't believe I have anything to do for now."

Atem followed Jono. His feeling became stronger when he neared Teana. He sat down on a rock along with Teana while Jono and Tridan sit on the ground. Lesaro just stood.

Atem was quiet for most of the time, making very few comments. "Atem, are you ok?" Tridan asked. "You're awfully quiet."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," he lied.

"Being pharaoh is that stressful huh?"

"Indeed."

"Is there anything interesting to do?" Teana asked.

"Well I can't think of anything. What about you Atem?"

"Hmm...I may have something we can do," Atem suggested. "I can take you guys to my home. I'm sure you guys have always wondered how it is in the home of the pharaoh."

"Really?" everyone said in unison.

"Sure."

"Alright! I've always wanted to go in there!" Jono yelled.

"Follow me," Atem said.

Teana, Tridan, Jono, and Lesaro followed Atem to his own home. The guards allowed his friends in but watched them suspiciously. After the murder of the late queen, Atem's guards always kept a close eye on any of his friends. They did not want someone, pretending to be Atem's friend, to murder their king as well.

Atem began showing his friends everything that his father had shown him. All four of them were amazed by everything they saw. They were even more astonished when Atem showed them the Monster Crypt.

They were all inside the room, near the stand with the gold box. His friends wanted him to open it. They wanted to see what was inside. "Why can't you open it?" Tridan asked.

"I can open it but—" Atem tried to explain why he couldn't open the box that contained the incredibly dangerous monsters when X-zale cut in unexpectedly and saved him.

"Because it is far too dangerous for normal mortals as you," X-hale explained. "That box contains creatures whose power is beyond comprehensible."

"Who are you?" Teana asked.

"I am X-zale, sacred guardian of the great pharaoh," X-zale introduced. "I know who you four are. You're Teana, Tridan, Lesaro, and Jono."

"How do you know about us?" inquired Jono.

"Atem has told me about you guys. But he has gone into much detail about you, Teana." X-zale suddenly looked at Teana with a smile.

Atem was surprised. He didn't want X-zale to tell Teana of what he felt about her. "Really?" Teana requested.

"Indeed," X-hale continued with a big grin. "He's mentioned many things about you."

"Like what?" she asked, blushing a little.

Atem was giving X-zale the "be quiet" look. X-zale did not see it. "Like the way you look and your personality."

Now Atem was giving X-zale a look that said "Be quiet or you'll die." X-zale rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Wow. I never thought he would do that," Teana uttered, blushing a little more.

Everyone looked at him. Atem just smiled along with a weak laugh and started blushing himself. He was embarrassed. "He also wanted me to tell you something," X-zale added. "He said that he—"

Atem ran up to X-zale and closed his mouth before he could say any more. "Sorry but I must speak with X-zale alone," Atem explained rapidly. "Do not touch that box and I will be right back."

Holding his jaws tightly, Atem dragged X-zale to his room. When they reached it, Atem let go and asked, "X-zale, what are you doing?"

X-zale flexed his jaws and responded, "I _was_ going to tell her that you like her."

"But why?"

"Because I know you like her. Admit it!"

Atem sighed loudly. "Alright, I admit it! I do like her but that doesn't mean you should go and try to embarrass me in front of them."

"I will unless you admit it to her."

"I'll admit but in my own time. I don't know when but when I feel it is time then I will tell her."

"Fine."

"Why do you want me to tell her?"

"Because I want you to be happy and you can't be happy if you can't even be with the person you love."

Atem sighed again. X-zale always did want him to be happy. And if it meant revealing his secret to the one he was in love with, he would do so. "I appreciate what you're trying to do X-zale. But as much as I want to tell her, I just can't. I'm scared, X-zale. I'm afraid that if I do get together with Teana or any woman for that matter, the Dark Sorcerers will come back and kill her as they did with my mother. Or possibly kill her and me."

"Atem, I will not allow those sinful people to hurt you or whoever you love for that matter. I was not living here when your mother was killed. But now that I am here, I can assure you that you and your lover will be well protected. You do not have to worry about anything happening to Teana."

Atem smiled. "I always knew that I could depend on you X-zale. When I am ready, I will tell her. I just hope that the Dark Sorcerers do not do anything to her that would put her life in danger."

"I will make sure that nothing happens to her or your other friends. I will sacrifice my life to make sure you and your friends are ok."

"Thank you X-zale."

X-zale nodded with a small smile. He walked to the side of Atem's bed to get ready to sleep when he added, "By the way, I believe you should go back to your friends. It may not be smart to leave them alone in the Monster Crypt."

"You're right. I almost forgot about them," Atem admitted. "But before I return, promise me that you will not tell Teana that I love her."

X-hale smiled again. "I won't." However, out of Atem's view, X-hale had crossed his fingers. He already knew what he was going to do. He did not want Atem to know about it.

"Good," Atem said.

Finally, he returned to the Monster Crypt, apologizing to Jono, Tridan, Teana, and Lesaro about taking so long. Although they were wondering what they were talking about, Atem did not tell them anything.

"It is getting late. I think its time for us to leave you be," Lesaro said.

"Yeah. We should be heading home. Thanks for showing us around," uttered Tridan.

"Yeah thanks," Jono added.

Atem nodded and led them out. Atem went back into his room to go to sleep. X-zale was already asleep when he came back into his room. Before Atem fell asleep, he thought about what X-zale had said earlier. He knew he could depend on X-zale as his guardian but he also knew that even with his great power and protectiveness, even he could not stop the Dark Sorcerers from hurting Atem's friends. He didn't doubt X-zale's power, but the Dark Sorcerers were smart and strong.

Taking his mind off of that, Atem started to think about when and how he would tell Teana of his love for her. He had to admit it someday. But with all the things he had to do for Egypt, he did not know how he was going to do it.

* * *

That same night, Seto was lying down on his bed, thinking about what happened a few days ago. He was informed not long ago that his father had been killed trying to escape. Seto was furious and upset about his father's death. Now his mother was all that he had left. Seto wanted to get his revenge. But his forces had been broken and weakened. Not only that, but he had no plan to get his revenge. 

Soon, however, his forces would grow once again. They would be the powerful army they once were. Then, with the help of his great army, he would kill the pharaoh for revenge and take his rightful place as king of Egypt!


	7. First Love, First Date

Chapter VI: First Love, First Date

This time Atem _and _X-zale met up with Jono and the others several days later. They were just talking as they always did. X-zale, however, wasn't paying attention. He was more interested in discovering more about Atem's friends. Because he did not know them well, he did not trust them. He wanted to make sure these people were good and wouldn't bring danger to his king and friend.

He wanted to start out with Teana, the woman Atem had fallen in love with. Using his psychic powers, he dug into her mind, learning of different things that had occurred in her life. But one thing in particular interested him as. He looked into that thought again. This one had surprised him and he knew it would surprise Atem as well.

When it was time to head home, X-zale was pushing Atem to hurry home. "What's the hurry?" Atem demanded.

"I have something to tell you," X-zale answered. He continued to push him with his head while walking on all fours like he was most of the time. He pushed him until they reached Atem's room.

"Ok. What is it that you needed to tell me?" Atem asked.

"You will not believe what I have just learned," X-zale responded.

"Ok. What?"

"Atem, Teana actually _likes_ you."

Atem's mouth hung open in surprise. "Teana…likes me?"

"Yes!"

Silence settled in for the next several seconds. This was something Atem did not expect. "Are you sure that's what she thought or are you just saying this to make me happy?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Have I ever lied to you before?" X-zale asked.

Atem raised a brow. "What about the time when you told me you were able to control people? Or the time when you said you could become 'invisible'? Or the time when—"

"Ok, ok, ok I get the point!" X-zale yelled. "Maybe I have but it doesn't mean you can trust me on this one."

Atem looked at X-zale with narrowed eyes. "Alright I believe you," he said.

"Ok. Tomorrow when we go and see your friends, I will speak with Teana alone. We'll see what happens."

Atem nodded in reply and when to bed.

* * *

Atem and X-zale woke up the next morning and went to find Jono, Lesaro, Tridan, and Teana. As soon as they found them in the bustling "markets" of Egypt, X-zale asked Teana if he could speak with her alone. He led her away from everyone else. "I need to ask you something," X-zale asked. Instead of just talking about unimportant stuff, he got straight to the point. "Do you like Atem?" 

"As a friend," Teana replied truthfully.

"I mean as more than a friend. As in love him."

"Um…no. Just as a friend."

Almost instantly X-zale knew she was lying. Although he had looked into her mind and discovered her secret, he had not believed it. Even he can make mistakes as a "psychic." But by the way she responded he knew that it was no mistake.

"Don't try to fool me Teana. Just answer me truthfully."

"No I don't. Are you going to do something to me?"

"No. I will not harm you. I just want you to tell me the truth. Just admit it."

"But why?"

"I am doing something for Atem. That's why. Besides, there no point in trying to hide it because I can still look through your mind to find out." X-zale smiled. That was only a way to get her to confess.

"Alright, then I admit it! I do like Atem. Happy?"

"Yes very much."

"Why did you want to know so badly?"

"Because you tell you the truth Atem likes you. I wanted to be sure that you liked him."

"What do you mean 'be sure'?"

X-zale sighed. "Truth is I searched through your mind that day I decided to come. I know I was invading your privacy and I apologize for that. I wanted to know what you thought of Atem. There's another reason why I searched your mind as well as everyone else's but it's not in your place to know."

Teana didn't like the idea of X-zale searching her mind but she did forgive him after he apologized. What interested her is how he did it. How could X-zale read her mind?

"How can I read your mind you ask?" X-zale asked.

Once again he left her dumbfounded. She nodded in reply. "You see, I have what's known as psychic powers, something unheard of for you humans. I use those psychic powers for defense and to discover more about a certain person. Also with this power, I can feel the emotions of people. Their sadness, their happiness, their fear. I have many other powers that are beyond your imagination."

"I never knew you had powers. Atem never told us that."

"He doesn't like to tell others about my powers. Just what I do and who I am. But we can discuss this another time. Atem likes you, you like him. It's a perfect match."

"But if he truly does like me as more than a friend, why doesn't it seem like it?"

"He's trying very hard to not reveal his love for you. Perhaps it should be you to make the first move to show him not to be shy to share his feelings."

"Well what exactly can I do?"

"Well many of you human females, from what I've noticed, seem to 'flirt' with men. Maybe you can do that as a first approach."

"I don't know if I can even begin to flirt with him."

"Well what CAN you do?"

"I don't know. But I will think of a way."

"I hope you do. By the way, do not tell Atem I told you about him liking you. He would kill me."

"I won't."

Teana got up and went back to the others. X-zale flew back home to rest. He hoped that Teana would think of a good way to get Atem to share his feelings. He would have to just wait and see.

Atem woke up the next morning and went to where Teana had told him to meet her. She wanted to have a talk with him about something. In a shady alleyway between two buildings, he leaned against the wall of the building on his right, patiently waiting for Teana. When she finally arrived they exchanged greetings and both walked to the very end of the alleyway, where they could be alone. "Teana what did you want to talk to me about?" Atem asked.

"I want to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for some time," Teana replied.

"Alright, what is it?"

"I don't even know how to tell you."

"Teana, I have things to do. Please, if you have something to tell me, tell me now."

Teana did not want to waste more of Atem's time. She knew how busy he was. "Atem…I like you ok!"

Atem's eyes went wide open. He wanted to say something but all he said was, "Okay." He couldn't believe what Teana had told him. She had liked him all this time. After what Teana told him, he finally got the courage to tell her his big secret. "Teana…I like you too."

"Really?" Teana pretended to be surprised. She didn't want him to know that she already knew from X-zale.

"Yeah. To be honest, I've liked you since I first met you."

"I have as well."

Atem smiled at her reply. "I just never thought that you would like me."

"I thought the same about you."

Several seconds of silence settled in. Neither spoke. Atem was still a bit shocked about Teana telling him that she liked him, even though X-zale had told him before. He didn't believe X-zale at first, but now he did. Teana wasn't since X-zale had already told her. To stop wasting his time, Teana said, "Well you should go back home and do what you must do. I'll just head home. I'll see you later Atem."

Without waiting for his answer, Teana walked out the alleyway. "Teana wait!" Atem yelled, but Teana already left.

He had not wanted her to leave just yet. He had so much to tell her. But he figured Teana did that because she knew that he had things to do and probably did not want to keep him from doing those important things.

Atem quickly headed home. Not only to tell X-zale of what had occurred but he had work to do.

* * *

X-zale was lying down curled up in a circle on Atem's bed. His head rested atop his claws. He had been busy all day yesterday and was very tired. He finally began to fall asleep when Atem barged in, interrupting his sleep. "What is it Atem?" X-zale growled. "I'm tired." 

"Sorry X-zale but I have something to tell you," Atem replied.

"Is it important?"

Atem had to think for a second. "Yes."

"Alright what?"

"This morning Teana and I met in a place alone and Teana actually confessed to me that she likes me."

X-zale jolted up from bed after hearing that. "What?"

"She told me that she likes me."

X-zale was impressed. He hadn't expected Teana to confess to him just yet. But evidently she had gathered up the courage to finally tell him. He was also relieved that she mentioned nothing about X-zale telling her before. "She told you this morning?"

"Yes, although it took a few minutes."

"Did you tell her that you liked her?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps its time for your move. From what I've observed, it seems men make the first move when it comes to women they love. So maybe you should do something to get her attention. Show her how much you love her like giving her something or something like that."

"You act as if you've done this before."

"I have my ways. Anyway, just do that. Get her attention. And if you're going to give her something, make sure it's good so she realizes how much you love her."

For the next couple of days, besides doing his work as pharaoh, Atem thought about what he could do for Teana. He wanted to give her something special, but he could not think of anything. Then one day, when he was thinking about what to do as a solution for a problem he was having, he finally thought of what to give her. After he was done with his work, Atem went to talk to a person about this. By tomorrow morning, Teana was going to get a very special gift from him.

* * *

The next morning, Teana woke up to the sound of hooves scraping the ground. She looked out the window and to her surprise she found a beautiful white horse tied to something. Filled with excitement Teana quickly went outside. The white female horse had a black mane and tail. Teana did not know how she had gotten there. Tied around her neck was a hard gold stone engraved with writing. It said that this horse had come from Atem himself. She was very surprised. She didn't think that he would actually get her something as this. She was also very happy because she had always wanted a horse. Horses were normally only for the pharaoh and his guards as well as his subjects. To have a horse given to her by the pharaoh was an honor. 

Not only did this make her very happy, but her love for Atem grew stronger. _Atem is such a sweet man_, she thought. _I have to speak with X-zale before I go and speak with Atem. _

She left the horse, who she named Cleo, where she was. Before leaving, she placed food and water by her and then went off to find X-zale.

X-zale was flying around for a while. It's been a while since he had gone flying. But he wasn't only flying for his joy but he had to find Teana. From what Atem told him, he had given Teana something very special, something extremely rare for non-royalty people. And he wanted to see what it was. He continued his flight to find Teana when he saw her heading to the palace. He flew down and landed in front of her. "X-zale! I've been looking for you," Teana said.

"As have I," X-zale said. He told her of why he was looking for her. He wanted to see this gift that Atem had given her. Teana agreed to show him.

X-zale was very surprised when they reached Teana's house. She showed him the strong white horse. X-zale smiled. "This is indeed a very fine stallion," he observed. "And this is from Atem?"

"Yes," answered Teana.

"Wow, I never thought he would do that."

"I never thought that either. What do I do?"

"Perhaps it is time for you two to get together. Something you humans call a date."

"Why do you always say 'you humans' or something like that?"

"I don't know. Humans have a different view on everything. I see everything differently. Anyway as I said you two should get together."

"I don't know how that'll work. I've never been on a date, let alone date a royal person like him."

"This is a first timer for Atem as well. You can talk to him about your feelings or something. Anything!"

"Well when can we do this?"

"Come by at night. Meet him outside. Is that ok?"

"Yes."

X-zale smiled and was about to take off when Teana said, "Before you go, please tell Atem that I said thank you for the horse. I am honored to get one from him."

X-zale grinned. "I shall give him that message."

Teana smiled as well. X-zale took off and headed home.

When X-zale arrived home, Atem was speaking with a few guards. Now wanting to disturb him, X-zale waited. When Atem was done, X-zale told him what he had been waiting to tell him.

He told him everything X-zale and Teana had discussed, including Teana's message to Atem. "You did a very kind thing Atem," X-zale commented. "Nobody would've done what you've done. You have made a wish come true."

"I'm willing to do anything to make her happy," Atem added.

"You really care for her don't you?"

"More than anything."

"I can tell. You will get your chance to tell her how much you love her. Tonight you two will be getting together."

"Alright. I'll be ready by tonight then."

"Good. Trust me Atem. This will be the time of your life. I can already see it."

* * *

Teana left home at sunset. She was very nervous yet excited about this date with the pharaoh. Never before had she ever thought that she would ever get together with the king himself. 

She took her time walking to the palace. The bright moon was high in the sky by the time she reached the massive palace. She saw Atem pacing outside back and forth. X-zale was sitting outside. Teana approached them slowly. Atem looked at her and said, "Hello Teana."

Teana smiled and also said hello. Atem smiled and walked up to her. He held out his arm and Teana hooked her arm with his. Then they both began walking slowly. Atem took a quick glance and grinned at X-zale. He returned his grin. "Go on, my king. Show her how much you love her," he whispered to himself.

"Beautiful night to come out, huh?" Teana asked when they were about a mile away from the palace.

"Indeed," Atem agreed.

"So I've always wondered this: how does it feel being pharaoh?"

"It's incredibly stressful. I do get time to hang out with you guys and do other things but many problems arise in Egypt and only I can solve them. But sometimes it feels good to have the kind of power a pharaoh has."

"I always thought it was cool being pharaoh."

"Sometimes it is but it's mostly stressful and keeps you busy."

"I see. Hey, where are your parents? Lesaro, Jono, Tridan, and I never got to meet them when we went to your home."

Atem did not reply at first. Even after all these years, he preferred not to speak about his parents. But he didn't lose control of his emotions like before. He sighed loudly. "My parents are dead. They were murdered long ago."

Teana felt bad for asking him that question. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know and it wasn't your fault."

"Well you're not the only one without parents."

Atem looked at Teana. "Yours have died as well?"

"Yeah but they weren't murdered. They died of disease or something."

"I'm sorry. I guess we both have had our share of bad events on our lives."

"Yep." Teana rested her head on Atem's shoulder. "So tell me more about your life."

Atem began telling her everything that had occurred during his entire life. His first encounter with monsters, how he met X-zale, and becoming pharaoh, even his parents being murdered. Teana only listened, leaving any questions she had for later. "So you went through a lot to become pharaoh huh?" Teana asked.

"Yes."

"Never knew that."

"Now that I've told my life story, tell me yours."

Teana did. She told Atem everything about her life. Embarrassing, good, and bad times that occurred in her life. Atem also just listened. Once she had told him about her own life, they began talking about other things. When they got tired of walking, they lied down beside a small lagoon a few miles away from the town. They had their hands behind their heads and watched the stars and the moon. "What do the three Egyptian Gods look like anyway?" Teana asked a few minutes later.

"Well," Atem started out, "Osiris, also known as Slifer, is a long red snake-like dragon with two mouths. He has powerful, massive wings and spikes on his back and chest. The second god is Sun Dragon Ra. He is a golden half eagle, half dragon god. His great wings are feathered and he has an extremely long, segmented tail. He is the strongest god. The last one is God of the Obelisk. He is turquoise and has many spikes on his body. He has wings, and huge claws."

"They sound terrifying."

"Yes. They're even more terrifying when they bring great dangers to Egypt. If we ever disrespect them, they will punish us."

"I also hear that only the pharaoh can control them. Is that true?"

"Indeed. I am the only one with the power to be able to summon them, but only in times of great need or peril."

Silence settled in. Then Teana got up and knelt in front of the lagoon, looking down at the water. Atem got up as well and sat beside her. Teana began to wet her face with the cool water. There was a cool breeze that made Atem shiver a little. "Aren't you cold doing that?" he wondered.

"Nope. Not at all. Feels good to me," answered Teana.

Then while Atem was looking at the clear water, Teana splashed some water into his face. He was taken by complete surprise. When he looked at her, she was smiling. He knew she was playing around. He returned her smile and also splashed her with water. She was also taken by surprise. She tried to splash him again but this time he used his long purple cape to avoid getting more wet.

When Atem removed his cape from his face, he saw Teana running away, laughing like a kid. She yelled, "Try and catch me, o great pharaoh."

Atem grinned like a kid and began to chase her. She continued running away and continued laughing like a kid. Eventually Atem caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. They both rolled on the ground before finally slowing to a stop. Teana rolled off of him and was now lying on his right side. He remained lying on his back. She lied down on her left side. Atem and Teana were both out of breath from running but were laughing at what they did. They felt like kids again. Atem looked at Teana and with a smile, commented, "You're childish sometimes, you know that?"

Teana giggled at his comment. "Yeah, I know. But it's fun sometimes."

Atem chuckled. While he was laughing, Teana surprised him yet again by giving him a kiss on his cheek. Atem stopped laughing and looked at her. She looked at him with half-closed eyes and a big smile. Atem smiled as well.

They looked at each other straight in the eye. Then several seconds later, Atem brought his left hand to Teana's head and brought her closer to him. Her soft lips touched his. They kissed passionately for several long, enjoyable minutes. She wrapped her arms around his body, bringing him closer to her but not close enough to be invasive, just enough for her to feel the heat radiating from his body. She placed her upper body on top of his chest a more comfortable position for her while she kissed him.

They continued to kiss with much passion in it. After nearly ten minutes of just passionate kissing, Teana stopped and very gently pushed him off. "Don't stop," Atem whispered.

"We've done this for a while. Maybe later," Teana responded with a low voice.

Teana pushed herself back down to lie down on her side again. Teana placed her head on his chest. She got herself comfortable. Atem placed his arm around Teana's shoulders. "You are a very beautiful woman Teana," Atem observed.

"And you are a very handsome man," Teana commented.

"The day I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one I was looking for. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and intelligent. But I was always afraid to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I was never sure how you would react to it." Atem kept the other reason to himself. "But once you told me your secret, I had the courage to finally tell you. The truth is I love you more than life itself. I've never felt this way about anyone else besides my late parents. You are a woman with strength, beauty, and wisdom. You would make a great queen of Egypt."

"I don't know if I would want to be a queen just yet, but I do know this. You are a very kind hearted man with courage, intelligence, pride, and strength. You are already a fitting pharaoh for Egypt and I love you more than life as well."

They lied down where they were, enjoying each other's company. After several minutes of silence, Atem finally said, "Perhaps it is time to head home. It is getting late and cold."

Teana did not reply. Atem looked at her to find her asleep on him. He shook her gently to wake her up. It took a few more seconds of shaking her to awaken her. "Come Teana, it is time to head home," Atem said.

"Alright Atem," Teana said sleepily.

Atem helped her up and they both walked to her home. They discussed random things along the way. It took them almost half an hour to reach her home. They didn't realize how far they had actually gone. Before, they were just wandering around while looking for a place to rest and be alone.

Atem did not want to part from Teana just yet, but he knew that she had to go home. He walked her to the entrance and they both exchanged their goodnights. He was about to start walking away when Teana had one more thing to do. She came up to him again and said, "I promised you something before and I intend to keep my promise to you."

She placed her hands on his head and brought him closer to her. And finally their lips touched again. They kissed with all the love in their hearts. After quite a few very long minutes, their lips parted again and they both hugged each other tightly. Teana, with her head pressed against his chest, said, "I love you Atem."

She felt the rumbling of his voice as he said, "I love you too Teana."

Finally they let go and Atem headed home. This night was truly one he would never forget.

X-zale was pacing back and forth outside Atem's room. He was extremely worried about him. Even though clocks did not exist at that time, X-zale still knew that it was past midnight by the placement of the moon. It was a very complicated thing for him to explain to anyone.

X-zale could not help but think that something bad must've happened to him. He didn't want to intrude on Atem's time with Teana, which was why he did not do his usual flight to watch him and make sure nothing happened to him. Now he was beginning to regret making that decision. After waiting for so long, he was about to go and take off to look for him when Atem finally came home. He sighed a loud sigh of relief and calmed himself down. Atem noticed how worried X-zale was. "Sorry X-zale," he said. "Seems like it took longer than I expected."

"Indeed. But at least you're alright," X-zale said.

They both headed inside Atem's room. X-zale could feel happiness radiating off of Atem. "Seems like your night went very well. Much better than I expected."

"You have no idea X-zale. I can't even begin to explain how I feel now."

X-zale smiled. "I'm glad to know you had a great time."

"X-zale I thank you for this."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you helped set this up and you helped me get Teana to be with me. Tonight was the best night of my life."

"You're quite welcome Atem. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy. But I believe its time to head to bed. You've been up long enough."

"You remind me of my mother."

X-zale grinned and Atem returned his smile. X-zale lied down by Atem's bed and went to sleep. Atem collapsed on his bed. After his time alone with Teana, his feelings for her grew even stronger than before. So strong in fact, his love for her was indescribable.

He did not want his friends to discover what he and Teana had done. He had a feeling that they would make fun of them both. For now, his love for Teana would have to remain a secret to his friends.

* * *

The next morning, Jono arrived to Atem's home. He ran to the entrance but two guards blocked his way. "Please…tell the pharaoh…that there is trouble," gasped Jono. He had been running to send his message. 

"The pharaoh is not available at this time. Now be gone!" one of the guards yelled.

"What? You are the guard. If he's not available, you should be trying to stop it!" argued Jono.

"We are not to leave our posts at all. If you do not leave, I will remove you myself."

"What are you? Stupid? There's a problem! Go and fix it!"

The guard glared at Jono and was about to grab him when X-zale interfered. "What is the problem?"

"There's a problem going on and this idiot won't help stop it!" Jono screamed in anger.

"What is this problem?"

"There's a fight going on between a merchant and some other guy! I came to tell Atem but this guard said he wasn't available. Now he won't do anything about it!"

X-zale looked at Jono. He could tell that he was telling the truth. He glared angrily at the guard named Sirao. "Well, what are you waiting for? You know that if Atem is not available and if there is a serious problem, you take the responsibility and solve it! If you won't go and end it, then go and wake the king. Tell him what is happen—"

"What is going on!" Atem demanded.

The very loud yelling had actually woke him up. He did not know what was going on. "Atem, we have a problem. Jono says there's a fight going on. I can explain the rest later. We must solve this problem immediately!" X-zale explained rapidly.

"Indeed. Jono, show us where this fight is!" Atem ordered.

"Yes, Atem. Follow me," Jono said.

X-zale stood in front of Atem and said, "Climb on my back Atem. It'll be faster."

"You sure you can even keep me on your back?"

"Trust me," X-zale grinned.

Atem quickly climbed on and, with Jono leading them, ran to where the fight was taking place. There was a large crowd watching the fight like idiots. Atem climbed off X-zale's back and pushed his way to the center of the crowd, where the fight was taking place. Jono and X-hale followed him. When Atem reached the center, he saw a big man beating up a weaker looking one. He saw a child right next to the fight, crying. Atem was filled with rage. "Stop this at once!"

His command was so loud an echo remained for several seconds. The young boy ran up to Atem and hid behind him. Atem ordered Jono to watch the little boy. He walked up to the two men who were fighting. "What is going on?" he demanded.

"This thief stole some food from me!" the stronger man yelled.

Atem looked at the younger man. "Is this true?"

"Please great king, my family needs the food. We have nothing and we're only trying to survive," the man said.

Atem felt some sympathy towards the man. Although he did not know how it felt to be poor, he had seen enough people die because they couldn't afford anything unlike others. He was one of the few pharaohs who would actually help those who couldn't afford a lot. But many just left them to die. This man was no different. He was only doing what he could to help his family survive. A rush of anger surged through him. He glared at the bigger man and actually _punched _him hard in the face. The man rolled on the ground, covering his nose with his hands, bleeding.

Atem helped the younger one up. The little boy, whom he presumed belonged to the "thief," ran up to him. The young thief hugged the boy close. Atem looked at the crowd and yelled, "If ever I find another person like this young man beaten or even killed, I will imprison the person who was responsible. These people are only trying to survive and it is not right for others to treat them like they are nothing. The next person that does something like this will be imprisoned and pay for what they've done!"

Then he quickly turned around and headed home in anger. His long purple cape billowed behind as he stomped away from the crowd, leaving the bigger man on the ground to bleed and leaving everyone else where they stood. X-zale stayed behind to fix the mess. Jono followed Atem.

When he was far, far away from where the fight had taken place, Atem slowed down. Jono finally caught up to him. "Atem…are you…ok?" Jono panted.

"Yes, Jono I'm fine. I was just angry," Atem replied.

"So you think doing something with us will calm you down?"

"Yes. But I don't have the time. I have things to fix up around Egypt."

"Ok. I understand."

"I'll talk to you later Jono."

"I'll talk to you later Atem."

Atem continued his way home. He was tired, angry, and was going to be very busy for some time. Jono went his own way. He looked for his friends. When he arrived, Tridan looked up from talking to Lesaro and Teana and asked, "Jono, what took so long?"

Jono's friends did not know of the fight that had occurred. They were very far from it. "Sorry, but I had to tell Atem of a fight that occurred far from here," responded Jono. He explained what had occurred.

"Is everything alright?" Lesaro asked.

"Yeah. He fixed it the problem. Everything's back to normal," answered Jono.

"Where is he now?" inquired Teana.

"He went home. He was angry and he had things to do."

This seemed to worry Teana for she got up and headed to the palace. "Teana, where are you going?" Jono wondered.

"I'm going to see him," replied Teana.

She left without further explanation. Jono, Tridan, and Lesaro did not stop her, although they were wondering why she suddenly decided to go see Atem. Jono sat with Tridan and Lesaro. Silence settled in. Then X-zale came up to them and greeted them. "Good morning. How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing good X-zale," Tridan replied.

"By the way Jono, I thank you for telling us about the fight. I apologize for what those guards did. Seems like they have more training to do," X-zale exclaimed. X-zale was the leader of the guards and it was his responsibility to train the guards needed to protect the palace.

He looked around and noticed Teana missing. "Hey, where's Teana?"

"She went to go see Atem for some reason," Lesaro explained. With a thoughtful expression, he said, "Is it just me or has she been acting strangely with Atem?"

"You're not the only one Lesaro," Jono admitted. "I think she's been acting weird with him too."

"Me too," Tridan added. "What about you X-zale?"

"I haven't been with you guys enough to be able to think the same way, but I do know the reason behind her acting strangely with Atem."

"You do?" asked Lesaro.

"Yes. But if I tell you, you cannot tell anyone else. Don't allow Atem to find out I told you either. He would kill me," explained X-zale.

"We won't. Why has she been acting odd?"

"Because she likes Atem. Both of them are madly in love with each other. But they are trying to hide it from you. I do not know why."

"Hard to believe that they are in love. But does this mean that…they're going to stay together?" Jono wondered.

"That would be an interesting thing to see," Tridan commented.

"I cannot say for sure if they will stay together. We'll just have to see what the future has in store for them."

* * *

Teana was allowed entry into the palace. She found Atem in his room, standing in front of his window in silence. He heard the door open and saw Teana. He smiled and greeted her politely. The fight earlier that day had made him angry but seeing Teana had made him a bit happier than before. "Good morning Atem," Teana greeted. "Sorry for bothering you." 

"There's no need to apologize," Atem said.

"How are you?"

Atem sighed. "A bit angry. My morning has not been so good."

"Sorry to hear that. Jono told us about the fight that occurred. It was very brave of you to stand up for that man."

"It's something I must do to ensure the lives of these people. I'm no different from any pharaoh. I just don't know if I can keep those kind of people alive."

Teana could tell Atem was stressed out from this morning. She got closer to him and said, "You can do it Atem. You're a great pharaoh."

Atem smiled at Teana. "Thank you for the compliment."

He took her into his arms and held her close. "You always did find a way to make me feel better me feel better," he said to her. "That's why I love you."

He lightly kissed her on her forehead. "I love you too Atem," Teana said.

Now, they both kiss just as passionately as the night before. After several long minutes, their lips parted. "Now I should be on my way back. You have things to do," Teana said, her hand on his left cheek. "I'll see you…later on tonight perhaps."

Atem smiled. "Indeed. I'll see you tonight."

Teana slowly removed her hand from his cheek as she headed out. She gave him one last smile before she left him alone. Atem turned around and faced the window again, feeling much better than he did before. He looked out into the horizon, wondering about his future. He wasn't sure what was going to happen later on in his life. He had not forgotten about the Dark Sorcerers, his great enemy. He wasn't sure if maybe they would return. He also didn't know if his and Teana's relationship would last. He would just have to wait for what the future has in store for him.


	8. The Future of Egypt

Chapter VII: The Future of Egypt

* * *

Six years later…

* * *

It was a hot and bright morning. Sethos woke up about an hour or two ago and was looking out the window in his room. He heard someone knocking and said, "Come in." 

X-zale slowly opened the door and sat beside Sethos. "Good morning Sethos," he greeted. "You're up early."

"I couldn't go back to sleep. So I've just been waiting."

X-zale already knew what Sethos was waiting for. "You really can't wait, can you?"

"Nope. I want to do it now. I really want to see all the stuff around here."

X-zale chuckled. "You are a very impatient boy."

"I know. But I'm excited."

"Never knew something like this thing you want to do could be exciting. But I'll go wake him right now so you don't have to wait any longer."

"Thanks X-zale."

"My pleasure."

X-zale exited the room and entered another. He nudged someone with his snout several times, waking him up. In a tired voice, he asked, "X-zale, what is it?"

"The boy has been waiting for some time. I believe its time to do as you promised," X-zale explained.

Atem groaned and slowly got up. X-zale left the room to do any work he hadn't done the last few days. Atem took his time getting dressed. He quietly exited his room and went into his old one, which now belonged to Sethos. He opened the door a little and asked, "Are you ready?"

Sethos turned around and smiled. "Yes, I'm ready."

Atem returned the young boy's smile. "Good. Now come. Let us get started."

Sethos practically ran out his room and ran ahead of Atem. He smiled again and followed Sethos. Once he caught up with him, Atem began to show Sethos around just as his father had done seventeen years ago.

Atem was the twenty-seven years old pharaoh of Egypt and now he was married to Teana, the new queen. Atem was also the proud father of Sethos, the future pharaoh of Egypt. Sethos was only six years old but thanks to X-zale and Atem's teachings, he was very smart and spoke as if he were older.

X-zale had become even more protective and was determined to keep Atem and his family safe. He had also improved the defense of the palace. The guards under his command were trained to do whatever it took to protect the pharaoh, protect the lives of others, and deal with situations when the pharaoh is not able to do so. He also trained the guards to stay loyal and strong.

Lesaro, Tridan, and Jono came by the palace much more often than before. They were still friends of X-zale, Atem, and Teana but now they were also friends with Sethos. Although they hadn't attacked for some time, Atem had been keeping a close eye out for the Dark Sorcerers. He made sure that everyone was cautious at all times. He also made sure that the guards of the palace kept a sharp eye out for them as well as any other dangers.

Atem took Sethos to all the places of the palace that Zuka had shown him years ago. But just as his father had done, Atem did not allow Sethos into the Monster Crypt. "Aww, why not?" Sethos whined.

"Because it is far too dangerous, especially for someone your age," Atem explained in a firm voice.

Sethos groaned. "Come Sethos. I have something to tell you about this," Atem said.

Sethos followed him outside. They both sat down on the stairs outside in the warm sun. Atem leaned against his knees with his elbows and told Sethos of his own experience in the Monster Crypt; how his own terrifying experience almost cost him his life.

Sethos didn't know about Atem's experience in the Monster Crypt, which kept him interested about his father's previous years of life. "Did you ever go into the Monster Crypt again, Dad?" he asked.

"Indeed I did return but I had a reason to return. I didn't do anything as careless as that," Atem explained.

"Why did you return?"

"It was the only way I could truly make my father, who is—was—your grandfather, proud of me."

"What happened to him?"

Atem exhaled loudly. He wasn't sure if he should tell Sethos about the death of his grandparents. But he figured that Sethos would have to be told some day and it might as well be today. "Your grandfather was murdered as well as your grandmother," he finally said after a few moments of silence.

Sethos was shocked by his answer. "Who—who would murder them?" he wondered.

Atem sighed loudly again. "Evil people known only as the Dark Sorcerers would murder them. I don't know why. But you must be very careful, my son. They are extremely dangerous. They all have dark capes and dark clothing. If ever you see someone like that, immediately tell X-zale, the guards, your mother, or me. Do not try to fight them. I do not mean to scare you. Although I haven't seen them in a long time, it is possible that they will be back…with a vengeance."

That scared Sethos. He was scared about his grandparents' murderers coming back. He wasn't even sure if he'd even be able to identify the killers themselves.

Atem could feel Sethos' fear. "Do not be afraid, my son. X-zale will always be there to protect you as will I."

Despite having X-zale as his guard, Sethos was still afraid. But it did make him feel a bit better. "I'll be careful Dad."

"Good," Atem said. He noticed Jono, Tridan, and Lesaro coming. He looked at Sethos and motioned him to go. "Go and have some fun," he grinned.

Sethos, happy to see Jono, Tridan, and Lesaro, nodded and ran off to play with them. Atem watched, laid back, as his friends played a little game with his son. Jono came up to him a few minutes later and commented, "You must be proud to be a father."

"Of course," Atem replied.

"I have to admit, you're a good father. The kid's only six but he's smart, responsible, and respectful."

"Thanks Jono."

"And what's going on here?" someone asked from behind the two men.

Atem and Jono turned around to find Teana leaning against the front door, arms crossed. She wasn't upset, just curious. "Nothing Teana," Atem replied. "I showed Sethos around and now he's playing with Tridan and Lesaro."

Teana walked over to Atem and sat down by him. "So exactly how long did you guys like each other without us knowing?" Jono asked.

"Since we first met each other," Teana replied. "We kept it secret until finally we decided to tell you."

"Isn't it a pain having a kid? Especially since he's future pharaoh?" Jono questioned.

"It can be but it's great," Atem admitted.

"How great?"

"Can't really explain. You won't know how good it is until you have a child of your own." Atem placed his arm around Teana. "All I can say is, once you have one, life changes."

"Of course," Jono agreed.

Tridan was getting tired from the little game he, Lesaro, and Sethos was playing. He collapsed on his knees, panting a lot. "C'mon Tridan. You're slow," Sethos eagerly urged. He smiled at the compliment he just said.

Lesaro was sitting down, laughing. "Hah! I can't believe a six-year-old kid is beating you."

"Lesaro, shut up," Tridan ordered. "Hey Sethos, I've always wondered something. How does it feel to have a father whose king of Egypt? And to be the future pharaoh?"

"It's great!" Sethos yelled.

Atem heard Sethos's reply to Tridan's question and smiled. He suddenly remembered how it felt to be future king and have a father who was pharaoh.

Sethos suddenly ran up to him and sat down right next to him. Tridan sat down by Jono and Lesaro sat right next to Sethos. "It that how it felt for you Atem?" Tridan asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Atem confessed. "It feels better to be king though."

"And I can't wait to be one," Sethos admitted. "I'll become just as great as my dad." He gave his father a quick hug.

Atem smiled proudly, placed his arm around his son, and said, "You'll be a fine king without a doubt."

Atem, Teana, Jono, Tridan, Lesaro, and Sethos continued talking about things. X-zale was doing things of his own. But there was something sinister going on as they continued to enjoy their time together; a sinister plan that would change all of them for the rest of their lives.


	9. The Stampede

**A/**N: I know I probably got some facts about certain things wrong but I really don't care so don't bother telling me. Also, I was told that this chapter sounds a bit like a scene from the Lion King. So because I don't want to get sued or anything, I'll just add that I don't own the Lion King.

* * *

Chapter VIII: The Stampede

Seto was lying down, resting a bit. It has been six years since Atem's army had attacked the Dark Sorcerers. Seto's army had grown larger since that attack. They had also grown stronger.

Also, Seto had learned a year ago that Atem now had a son named Sethos. The problem had gotten worse. Now Seto had to find a way to get rid of the king _and_ his pathetic son. He wasn't sure what to do.

Seto heard his three servants or "friends." They consider him one; however, he never considered them one. He got up to see what the idiots were doing. The three servants were in the large, main room of his home. The trio was sitting down on a few chairs in the room. Seto leaned against a stone pillar also part of the room. He watched and listened in the shadows.

"Ugh…I hate the pharaoh," one of the men named Sproxton commented.

"Yeah, he's pushy," another one named Hasani added.

"And a jerk," added the other named Lukman.

"And he's the biggest coward alive!" Hasani and Sproxton yelled in unison. They began making fun of Atem. They were laughing hysterically.

"Oh I'm sure he isn't that bad," Seto suddenly added, walking out of the shadows and finally revealing himself.

"Oh. It's only you, Seto. We thought it was someone like Atem," Lukman admitted.

"Right…" Seto said, raising a brow. He began looking at something else, thinking.

"What are you thinking about Seto?" Sproxton wondered.

"I'm thinking about doing something for the kid," Seto answered.

Sproxton's, Hasani's, and Lukman's mouths hung open. "Why would you do something for the kid? I thought you were trying to get rid of him," Hasani inquired. "Aren't you one of us?"

"I'm not helping the kid you idiots!" Seto angrily responded. "I have a plan to finally get my revenge and take over Egypt."

"Really?" asked Lukman.

"I have a plan that'll kill both that pathetic future pharaoh and the king himself! Join me as we plan the downfall of the so-called 'great' rulers of Egypt! The downfall of the pharaoh and his wretched family!"

The trio cheered loudly. Seto had all the help he needed to put this plan into action. He knew that Atem would do anything to ensure the safety of his son. He had the perfect plan that would endanger the child, bringing Atem to rescue him. Form there, Seto would be able to kill both. He would take care of the queen later. Right now, more than ever, he wanted to kill the king. Not only to become king himself, but for revenge for his father's death.

* * *

A week later, Sethos had already seen the whole town he would soon take control of. His father had shown him everything he needed to see. But Sethos was the adventurous type. He wanted to see what was beyond this place. However if he wandered too far, his parents would get angry. So he had no choice but to stay close. Besides, his protective guardian, X-zale, was watching him. 

He was just wondering around town when he saw what seemed like an injured man. The limping man was heading out of town. Sethos was debating whether he should go and help the man or leave him since he was beginning to go beyond the borders of his town.

"Hey wait up!" he yelled when he made his decision. His father had told him to help anyone he saw when possible. He needed to be helpful and caring to the people of Egypt. Sethos was determined to do as his father had taught him.

He continued following the man, despite going beyond the borders of Egypt. The man disappeared when he entered a gorge and a blanket of dust swirled into the sky, masking him. Sethos soon lost him as he walked deeper into the gorge and couldn't find him. "Great…hopefully I can find my way back home," Sethos muttered to himself.

He suddenly felt rumbling like an earthquake. He could hear thundering noises headed his way. He looked up and saw a massive herd of horses galloping towards him, using the entrance of the gorge. Sethos stared at the large group of horses as they continued to advance. He stood there, frozen in shock and fear. The horses got closer, but Sethos still didn't move. When the horses were nearly fifteen feet away, something shoved Sethos out of the way. The future pharaoh held on to his rescuer while they were running. When he looked at his savior, he realized that it was X-zale.

X-zale continued to run as fast as he could. He couldn't fly because one of his wings had been injured in an accident and it was still healing. He knew he couldn't run to the right or left side of the gorge and climb out because he wouldn't be able to hold Sethos. He spotted a ledge on his left big enough to hold a person and had an idea. He jumped on to the cliff right next to the ledge and ordered Sethos to get on it. He was beginning to slip because his claws couldn't get a grip. Sethos quickly stood on the ledge and held on to the cliff.

"Hang on for as long as you can Sethos. I'm going to get your father!" X-zale ordered.

"Please X-zale, hurry!" Sethos pleaded.

X-zale jumped off the cliff and reached the other side of the gorge before the horses came. He climbed on to the short ledge and ran towards the palace. He had to warn Atem ASAP before something went wrong.

Atem was inside the palace, along with Teana, Jono, Tridan, and Lesaro, speaking with guards and getting ready to do some more work. Teana and the others were talking with each other. Suddenly the palace doors burst open and something came running inside. Atem realized that it was X-zale, panting heavily. His tongue was sticking out and his breathing was rapid.

"X-zale, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Atem asked, worried.

"Atem…there's a stampede…in the gorge. Sethos…is in it, standing…on…a ledge. We must…hurry!" X-zale gasped.

"What!" Atem yelled. He felt a rush of fear engulf him. He wanted to believe this was just a nightmare, that it wasn't real. But he had to accept it. That his son truly was in danger. And he had to hurry and save him before it was too late.

Atem suddenly ran out of the palace. The others quickly joined him as he got on his finest and fastest horse. The others paired up and also got on the fastest horses. X-zale did not ride one but continued to run with them, despite being beyond exhausted. He ran ahead to look for Sethos. He was on the edges of the cliff, looking for any sign of where he had dropped off Sethos. There was a cloud of dust due to the horses running, so it was getting hard to see. He spotted Sethos but noticed that he was struggling to hang on. If X-zale didn't hurry, the ledge might break and Sethos could…

"Don't…think that way…" X-zale muttered to himself. "I have…to tell the…others before it's too…late!"

X-zale ran back and told Atem of where his son was. "He's on that ledge!" he said.

He pointed at where Sethos was. Atem looked and saw him. "Sethos!" he yelled, loud enough to leave an echo.

Sethos could actually hear someone yell his name through the horses running. When he looked behind him, he saw his father, his mother, X-zale, and his friends, despite the dust in the air. "Dad! Help me!" Sethos yelled at the top of his voice. Tears filled his eyes from the fear he felt.

It broke Atem's heart to see his son scared. He could tell by the tone of his voice. Tears began to fill his eyes. _What can I do?_ he thought. _I have to save Sethos before something happens!_

Then he heard Sethos scream and he could see why. The ledge was beginning to break. It wasn't going to hold him for much longer. "No! Sethos, hang on!" Atem yelled.

Atem did the unthinkable and, jabbing the horse's sides, _jumped_ into the stampede. "Atem, no!" X-zale pleaded. He knew it was vain though, because nothing was going to stop Atem from saving his son.

Atem ignored his friend's pleading cry and forced his horse to go faster. He passed the ledge and was forced to turn around. While running towards the ledge, one of the wild horses rammed into his own. The horse fell, sending Atem almost flying into the air.

X-zale saw what happened and a wave of fear engulfed him. His friend suddenly disappeared. _Is he alive? _he thought. _Please tell me he's ok._

Atem's left side was hurting when he got up from the fall. Luckily, the running horses had missed him but his horse wasn't so lucky. He had no time. When he looked at the ledge and saw it break., he quickly took off.

Sethos felt the ledge break under him and he began falling. He thought that this was the day he would die. But then he felt something grab him while he was falling. When he looked to see what had caught him, he recognized his father.

Atem had caught Sethos in his arms and now he was running on the right side of the gorge, running and looking for some kind of ridge that could help them escape. Surprisingly, the massive herd of horses running around him hadn't hit them or anything. But he knew that if he didn't hurry, he might fall again and this time get trampled by the herd.

* * *

On the top of the tallest cliff, Seto watched Atem risk his life to save his son. Everything was going according to plan. He couldn't believe how easy it was to lure the kid to the gorge. One of his servants had pretended to be an injured person; therefore, getting the kid to follow him. Then the other two had scared the herd of horses when the other had returned, causing the stampede occurring right now. The kid was more of a fool than Seto was led to believe. Not surprisingly, considering that his father was a fool as well. 

He continued to watch the pharaoh safely from the cliff.

* * *

Atem continued running and looking for a way out when suddenly a horse bashed into him. He cried out in agony and dropped Sethos. His son fell and hit the ground hard. He rolled for a while before stopping. Horses heading his way jumped over him, many times barely missing him. Sethos quickly got up and tried avoiding the horses while looking for his father. Horses barely missed him while he was trying to evade them. While looking for him, Sethos was picked up again. 

Atem picked up Sethos quickly and continued running. His muscles were screaming in pain but he ignored it. He saw a large, short ridge that he could grab on to. An idea popped up. He wrapped his left arm around one of the running horse's neck and climbed on, Sethos still in his arms. He somehow managed to get on the horse's back and got himself ready to jump again. When he was near the big cliff, he jumped and managed to grab the edge of it, all the while holding Sethos. He wasn't sure how his father was able to do it, but he was glad that he was a strong person. Else, they might've died by now.

He pulled himself up with one arm, his left shoulder pulsing in agony. He was able to ignore it though. Atem quickly placed Sethos on the small but wide cliff before trying to get up himself.

Sethos grabbed his father's hand to try and help him up. But something gave way under Atem's feet, causing him to fall back into the stampede. "No! Dad!" Sethos yelled, worried and scared. He tried to look for Atem but was unable to find him. _Where are you Dad? Please be ok. Please_, Sethos thought. Tears filled his eyes when he couldn't find his father.

Suddenly he saw a dark figure get on to the back of a horse and jump towards a nearby cliff, which was nearly twenty feet tall. When he realized who it was, a wave of relief engulfed him. It was Atem, now climbing up the cliff to reach the top.

Out of nowhere, Sethos felt someone else grab him and hold him close. He realized that it was his mother, Teana and his friends were surrounding them. "Sethos you're ok!" Teana yelled in relief. She cried, happy to know that he was ok. But then she realized something. "Wait…where's Atem?"

"He's up there!" Jono yelled, pointing at the pharaoh as he continued to climb.

"Atem!" Teana yelled. Once again, she was overcome with worry and fear.

Atem ignored the yelling and continued his climb towards the top of the cliff. He grabbed footholds and pushed himself up higher and higher. He ignored the numerous waves of agony he felt from the falls he had suffered. His journey to the top was a slow and painful one.

Finally after nearly an hour or so of just climbing, he reached the very top of the cliff. He hung on to the smooth edge of the cliff. But all of a sudden, a shadowy figure stood before him, blocking his way. He took notice in the features of the person and realized that it was someone from the Dark Sorcerers. Not only by the features but by the clothes he wore as well. But who?

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. The great pharaoh of Egypt," the man taunted.

"Who are you?" Atem demanded, still holding on to the edge of the cliff.

"I am Seto, the leader of the Dark Sorcerers," the man replied.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I'll tell you what I want. I want revenge for my father's death. You killed my father and now I'm going to kill you. Not only for revenge but for the seat of power."

"What?" Then Atem realized Seto's whole plan. Rage overcame him as he realized Seto's sinister plan. "You're the one who caused this stampede and tried to kill my son!"

"Good, pharaoh," Seto smiled. "Yes, I did plan this whole thing. I was going to kill your son. Unfortunately, you had to come and ruin my plan when you were somehow able to save him instead of die so I guess I'll just have to kill you myself and kill your family some other time."

"Leave my family and friends alone!"

"Or what? You're going to die anyway. There isn't anything you can do to stop me."

Out of nowhere Seto stepped on Atem's hands and twisted his feet on the pharaoh's hands. Atem screamed in agony. "I'm going to make you suffer for what you did. Oh and before you die, I have a little secret to tell you."

Seto crouched down, feet still on Atem's hands which added more weight and caused more pain, and admitted, "I was responsible for sending my assassins to kill your pathetic mother. My father was the one who sent an assassin to kill your cowardly father, the late king of Egypt. The Dark Sorcerers were responsible for killing the previous rulers of Egypt and now it's your turn to join them."

At last, Atem knew the truth. At last, he knew who had killed his parents. "Why did you kill them? They did nothing to you!"

"You're more of a fool than I thought. I said it before. I'm trying to get the seat of power like I deserve. I killed them so that the Dark Sorcerers could rule Egypt. But then you came along and then your son. So the whole plan changed. It's our destiny to take over Egypt."

"I'll kill you for this!"

"Correction: _I'll_ kill you."

Once again Seto twisted his feet on Atem's hands. He bellowed in agony again. Then to cause pain for the last time, Seto stomped on them. Atem cried in more pain. Then the young leader got close to Atem's face ad said, "Long live the pharaoh."

Seto removed his feet from Atem's bruised hands and pushed him off the cliff. He began falling back down the cliff, heading towards the stampede. Seto laughed loudly as he saw Atem fall back. Atem screamed as he fell down the cliff to his death.

Sethos and the others saw something fall from the top of the cliff and Sethos couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Dad! NO!" he screamed.

* * *

When the horses had finally passed, Sethos, Teana, Jono, Tridan, Lesaro, and X-zale began searching for Atem. They all saw him fall from the top of the cliff but didn't know how he lost his grip. Evidently, they hadn't seen Seto at the top. 

They searched for nearly an hour for any sign of Atem anywhere. But there was nothing. Right when they were going to give up, Sethos saw something lying down in the middle of two massive cliffs with small chunks of the right cliff near it. Sethos got everyone to follow him. As they neared it, Sethos recognized the features of the thing that was lying down. But when he got closer and faced the front of it, he was horrified. It was his father, bruised, cut, and battered. He didn't seem to be breathing. "Dad," Sethos muttered to himself. Everyone else joined him, just as horrified when they found him.

Atem's upper body had been turned so that he was facing up while his lower body remained on its side. His body had cuts all over as well as bruises that seemed to be internal bleeding. His hands, which were spread out, were badly bruised. X-zale couldn't believe the kind of condition Atem was in. He had suffered much more than the guardian had thought.

Sethos collapsed on his knees near Atem's chest and muttered, "Dad, wake up. Please wake up."

Sethos's voice was beginning to tremble. He didn't want to believe that his father was dead. He couldn't be. "Please Dad, get up," he said.

X-zale could see tears forming in Sethos's eyes and in everyone else's. Tears formed in his eyes not only from the sadness he was feeling, but from guilt as well. He felt guilty because he was supposed to be Atem's guardian and protect him at all costs. But he had failed miserably. He began to sob like everyone else.

Sethos still didn't want to believe this. Atem had meant everything in the world to him and he would do anything to bring him back. He loved his father more than life itself and was closer to him than he was with his mother. Losing his father was like losing half of himself.

The tears came beyond control. Sethos placed his head on Atem's chest and cried. He cried because his lost his father. He cried because he felt guilty for putting Atem in danger in the first place. He cried because he believed it was all his fault.

X-zale watched Sethos as he sobbed for Atem's death. He felt sorry for the boy. He was only six and he already lost one of his parents. He walked near Sethos and was about to try and comfort him when he saw something remarkable. He saw Atem's right hand move up and place itself on Sethos's head.

Sethos felt something and suddenly lifted his head. When he looked to see what he felt, he realized that it was Atem's hand. When he looked at Atem's face, he could see his eyes beginning to open and a smile forming. Sheer happiness overtook him. "Dad! You're alive!" Sethos happily shouted with tears in his eyes. He buried his face into his injured father's chest and hugged him tightly.

"Alright! He's alive!" Jono yelled in excitement.

"Atem! Thank the gods, you're ok!" Teana yelled.

Everyone surrounded Atem, happy to see that he was ok. "Atem how—how did you survive?" X-zale wondered with a smile on his face and tears still in his eyes.

"I can't explain. Please, X-zale I have a favor to ask you," Atem said with a weak voice, his smile disappearing.

"Anything Atem," uttered X-zale.

"I need you to watch over everyone for me, especially Teana and Sethos. Protect them," Atem ordered.

"Atem what are you talking about? You can watch them yourself," X-zale said, his happiness and relief beginning to disappear.

"Please X-zale, do me that last favor. I won't be able to watch them," Atem said weakly. "Only you can help Teana teach Sethos how to become a good pharaoh."

"Dad, why won't you be able to?" asked Sethos. He did not want to believe what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry Sethos, but I have to go," Atem said, knowing that everyone knew what he meant.

"But Dad…I don't want you to leave," muttered Sethos, crying hysterically like before.

Sethos's crying once again broke Atem's heart. His eyes began to fill with tears like everyone else. "I'm sorry Sethos," he continued. "It's my time to go."

"No Dad, you can't leave! You can't die!" Sethos pleaded. He knew it was in vain however. "You have to stay. Please…"

"I'm sorry Sethos," Atem cried. He held his son close and tightly. "If the gods decide that it is my time to go, then I must."

"It's all my fault that you're going to die. I was the one who got you into this in the first place."

"It is not your fault Sethos. It was my decision to do what I did. I risked my life to save you because you're my son and I love you."

"But—"

"But nothing. I'd rather die if it meant you would live. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sethos didn't reply. "I'm sorry that this had to happen, Sethos," Atem apologized. "Just remember that you must become a great pharaoh. And that I'll always be with you."

Silence settled in, excluding the sniffling and crying. Finally Tridan broke it. "Atem…we're going to miss you," Tridan said.

"Yeah…you're a good friend," Lesaro said, upset that Atem was dying and there was nothing they could do.

"You guys are good friends too," muttered Atem.

"Atem…I'll make sure that I fulfill your last wishes," X-zale said.

"Thank you X-zale. I knew I could always count on you." Atem looked at Teana and said, "I'm sorry Teana. I'm sorry that I have to leave you but—"

"It's ok Atem. You don't even need to be apologizing. Sacrificing yourself to save our son makes me proud of you. You're a brave man," Teana said through tears. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "I love you Atem."

"I love you too," Atem said. He and Teana kissed for what could be the very last time.

"We'll never forget you Atem," Jono said. "We'll all make sure we fulfill your last wishes."

"Thank you," Atem said. He looked at Sethos, who looked at him with teary eyes. "I love you Sethos."

"I…l—love you too…D—Dad," Sethos cried.

Atem kissed his son on his forehead. "I'll be with you," he finally said. "All of you. For the rest of time."

Finally Atem closed his eyes and his chest stopped rising. Sethos rose his head and looked at his father's face. "Dad? Dad?" he repeated. But it had finally happened. Atem had died.

* * *

**A/N**: No the story isn't over. I have a few more chapters to do before it is over. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. More will be coming soon. Just because Atem is dead, doesn't mean the story is over just yet. 


	10. Miracle

Chapter IX: Miracle

* * *

**A/N**: Again, I might've gotten some facts wrong but don't bother telling me because it doesn't matter to me.

* * *

Seto watched, knelt down on one knee, from a cliff as the late pharaoh's pitiful friends and family cried for his death. He wanted to laugh out loud because of how pathetic they looked. He wanted to laugh out loud for at last getting his revenge. But he would save his time for celebration later. For now, he would need to head home before they discovered him. 

He got up and headed towards the desert before him that surrounded the gorge. He walked up to his waiting black horse. He climbed on to the horse's back and jabbed his sides. The horse whinnied and then took off, running to Seto's home.

* * *

In a way, X-zale was glad Atem had passed on. He would miss his great friend, yes, but he was glad that his suffering had ended. He wouldn't want him to suffer from all the wounds he had endured.

Sethos, on the other hand, felt a part of himself die along with his father. _Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to die?_ he thought. _He never deserved to die._ He wept on his father's chest, not wanting to leave. He kept waiting to see Atem's eyes open and see his kind smile. He was waiting for him to get up and led Sethos home. He was waiting for his father to come back. But he knew it would never happen.

After nearly an hour of just crying, X-zale believed it was time they headed home. The sun was setting and X-zale needed to fulfill Atem's last wishes. At night, Egypt could become a dangerous place and this was no place for his friend's wife and son. Everyone was still crying and it didn't seem like they would stop anytime soon. But he needed to get everyone home safely, where the grieving could continue safely and away from prying eyes. He hated to say what he was about to say, but it was for the best. With a trembling voice and still teary eyes, X-zale announced, "Guys…we need to head home. It is getting late and it will become dangerous out here. When we get home, we can do our mourning there. Until then, we walk home."

"But X-zale—" Sethos was about say.

"But nothing. We walk home right now," X-zale said. This time he said it in a firm voice. "I'm sorry Sethos. I know all you want to do is grieve for your father's death but we must head home. It'll be far too dangerous out here when it's nighttime. We will head home _now_."

Sethos looked at X-zale and knew he was right. He trusted his guardian and friend. "O—ok X-zale," he gave in. "Whatever you think is right."

Sethos very slowly got up on his feet. X-zale took his eyes off of the boy and looked at the others. "Alright X-zale. We'll go home," Jono agreed.

"I'm sorry I have to do this during your mourning but it must be done. A place like this is no place for any of you, especially you, Teana and Sethos," X-zale clarified.

"You don't have to apologize, X-zale," Teana finally said. "I can see why you're concerned. You want to fulfill Atem's last wishes by making sure we're safe."

"Yeah…that's why. I have to make sure you're all safe."

"Then let's head home. Whatever you think is right, we'll do it." Teana trusted X-zale's decisions as much as everyone else.

"Then let's all get up and go home. Atem wouldn't want us to be here like this," X-zale added.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. X-zale looked at his friend's battered body. Something didn't feel right about Atem's death. X-zale felt something very wrong.

But he had no time to think about this. Clearing his thoughts, X-zale picked up his friend's body, using his hands and snout, and placed him on his back. He started walking towards the entrance of the gorge. The others followed him in silence. They all got back onto their horses and followed X-zale as they headed back home.

* * *

Everyone walked in silence towards home. X-zale wondered about how the future will turn out. He wasn't even sure how he could go on with life, knowing that his best friend was dead. He wasn't even sure how Atem's son would handle it. Sethos had taken his death very hard. He was extremely close to his father and losing him was probably the worst thing that could happen to the young boy. X-zale could see a very sad, hard future ahead, especially for the future pharaoh.

The sun had disappeared by the time X-zale, Teana, Jono, Tridan, Lesaro, and Sethos reached town. X-zale did not want to walk through town with the dead pharaoh on his back but he had no choice. The people of Egypt gasped and broke into tears when X-zale passed them. Everyone behind him remained silent.

They finally reached the palace after several more minutes of walking. A few guards were guarding the door. "Stand aside guards," X-zale commanded.

But the guards didn't move. "Stand aside!" X-zale demanded. But again, the guards didn't move. _What is going on? They're supposed to obey me just like they did with Atem,_ he thought.

Suddenly X-zale heard a scream behind him. He looked back to see someone grab Teana and hold her back. He saw another take Sethos, doing the same. "Teana! Sethos!" he yelled.

He couldn't do anything if his friend's body was on his back. He moved to a stone pillar that was nearby the entrance of the palace and placed Atem's body against it, entirely covered in shadows. Then he ran towards the people who held Teana and Sethos. "What are you doing?" demanded Teana.

"This is for your safety my queen," one of the men said.

"My safety? Who was threatening my life?"

"X-zale."

"What?" Teana was shocked.

X-zale couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I would never threaten her life. Same goes for Sethos," he explained.

"Yes you would. You killed the king," the man said.

"I killed the king? Who told you that nonsense?" X-zale demanded, not able to hide his rage.

"Don't try to deny it X-zale," someone else said. X-zale looked to his right and saw a man in brown clothing. "You killed him."

"No…I didn't kill him," X-zale said.

"Yes you did. You killed him because you were jealous that he became king while you were only a petty advisor. You wanted the seat of power for yourself so you killed him and now you're trying to kill the queen and the future pharaoh!" the man continued.

"That is nonsense! X-zale didn't kill Atem!" Teana tried to explain.

"Yeah! Atem was killed in a stampede, trying to save Sethos!" Jono yelled.

"Stop trying to help X-zale. He's going to die for doing this unforgivable crime," the man said.

"No he won't. I decide whether he's guilty or not," Teana said. "And he isn't guilty. He did nothing."

"He's trying to trick you into believing that. How do you know that he didn't cause the stampede himself?" the man asked.

That was something she didn't know. Teana didn't know whether X-zale had caused the stampede. But she trusted him. "I don't know whether he caused the stampede, but I know he wouldn't kill his best friend," Teana answered.

X-zale was relieved that what the man said had not changed her mind. "He is guilty! He's going to try and kill you when he has the chance," the man continued.

"I did nothing!" X-zale shouted angrily. "I would never do that to my friend!"

"Yes you would! If it meant more power than what you had, you would do it! You only cared for power!"

To X-zale's horror, the crowd surrounding the palace was beginning to agree with the man. "No! I did nothing!" he tried to explain.

Suddenly he felt an explosion of pain on his back. He roared in agony. When he looked behind him, he saw a thin, extremely painful wound on his back. He also saw a guard holding a whip, covered in his blood. Terror overtook him as he realized what they were about to do.

"Stand down, guards! Listen to me at once!" Teana yelled. She wasn't sure what else she could do. She had never faced such defiance before.

"X-zale!" Sethos shouted, tears in his eyes. "Stop, please! He didn't do anything!"

"X-zale, the former guardian of the pharaoh, will face torture for the death of the king. All who agree with me join me now!" the man yelled.

"No! X-zale!" Tridan yelled.

People who were part of the riot joined the man as the guards began taking X-zale away. "Stop this!" Teana yelled.

"This is for your protection my queen. I hope you can forgive us for defying you," the man uttered.

X-zale was horrified when the guards grabbed his arms and began dragging him away. "X-zale!" Sethos cried, crying once again.

Jono, Tridan, and Lesaro tried to get to X-zale but the guards held them back. "Let him go!" Lesaro shouted.

The guards ignored them. They continued dragging him away when suddenly someone yelled, "Stop this at once!"

X-zale couldn't believe what he just heard. _Can it be…?_ he thought.

He looked back and saw something that made him want to hurt himself to make sure what he was seeing was real. Teana and Sethos also looked to where the voice had come from. They seemed just as surprised as X-zale. So did Tridan, Jono, and Lesaro.

Sethos couldn't believe what had happened. He almost wanted to faint. "Dad?" he muttered.

When he said that, the person stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the burning torches around the palace. Everyone gasped and silence had settled. "Yes, my son, it's me," Atem said.

"Dad!" Sethos said, crying in happiness. The guard let go of him and he ran to his father. He embraced him tightly and Atem did the same. "My king, you're ok!" the man in the brown clothing said.

"By the gods…" X-zale whispered to himself.

"I am. And now I'll make sure you and the rest of the traitors pay for disobeying your queen and hurting my friend!" Atem said, glaring at the man.

"But, my king, I was only—" the man tried to explain.

"Don't even bother. You hurt my friend and you disobeyed your queen. Just because I'm—was—gone doesn't give you the right to suddenly take over and disobey Teana," Atem clarified. "You will pay for this crime! Those of you who are still on my side, seize him at once!"

The guards still loyal to Atem and Teana who didn't have a chance to do anything before made up for it by seizing the man and dragging him away as well as the other guards and citizens that had joined up with the man.

Atem gently pushed Sethos off so that he could say one last thing to the crowd. He limped towards the crowd, almost collapsing in front of them. The crowd knelt down before him. Then Atem yelled, "If any of you threaten to hurt or even kill X-zale, I'll make sure you suffer the worst punishment you could ever imagine. Same goes if the queen is disobeyed again. She has just as much power as me and she deserves respect. I'm enraged with the fact that you actually believed X-zale would do such a thing to me. He would never threaten me, my friends, or my family. He didn't cause this stampede. The Dark Sorcerers did."

The crowd gasped as well as Teana, Sethos, Jono, Tridan, Lesaro, and X-zale. "Yes. The Dark Sorcerers are back. They're trying to trick you into believing that the one you've trusted has gone against me, on a mission to try and kill my family. The leader himself caused the stampede that had occurred earlier and tried to kill me. I ask you to please be careful. Don't fall for any more tricks and be cautious. Also heed my warning. Any who try to do what this man did will be punished severely! Now be gone!"

At his demand, the crowd broke up and headed home. Anyone else remaining on the street also went home.

Atem stood there, pain pulsing through his battered body. When he could no longer stand, he collapsed on his knees. Suddenly he felt someone wrap his arm around their shoulder and help him to his feet. He looked at the person with half-closed pained eyes and realized that it was Jono. "It's ok Atem. We're going to take you inside," he said.

"Thank you Jono," Atem said.

X-zale came up to them and wrapped his friend's arm around his shoulder as well. Together, Jono and X-zale helped Atem inside. Tridan, Lesaro, Teana, and Sethos followed them in silence. X-zale and Jono slowly helped Atem to his room. When they reached it and went inside, Atem said, "Put me down."

X-zale and Jono did as they were told. They gently put him down, leaving him kneeling down. "Lesaro, get a doctor," X-zale ordered.

Lesaro went out without question. X-zale turned his attention back to Atem and asked, "How…how did you survive? We were all there when we thought you were dead."

Atem turned around to face everyone. "I…I don't know. Perhaps it wasn't my time to go after all. Or I just lost consciousness. I just don't know."

"Ah it doesn't matter," X-zale said with a smile and teary eyes. "At least you're alive."

Atem looked at Sethos and agreed. "Yeah. At least I'm alive."

At that moment Sethos ran up to him and once again hugged him tightly, crying from the sheer happiness he felt. He was happy to have his father back.

Although he could feel intense pain from the tight hug he was receiving from Sethos, Atem ignored it and hugged his son back. He kissed him on his forehead and whispered, "I'm happy to see you, Sethos."

"I'm happy to see you too Dad," Sethos responded.

Then Atem could feel Teana kiss him on his lips and embrace him tightly as well. "I'm so glad you're alive. I don't know how I'd go on without you," she said, crying as well.

All of this had begun to form tears in Atem's own eyes. He was overcome with the happiness of being alive and being with his friends and family once again. He didn't know how he had survived nor did it matter to him. He was with his friends and family again. He was alive again. He was home again.

Suddenly Atem could feel others embrace him tightly. He realized it was Jono, X-zale, and Tridan. They were all shedding tears and they were all embracing each other tightly, not willing to let go for some time. Lesaro soon joined when he returned with a doctor, who gave them their privacy.

This was probably one of happiest times in Atem's life. Being reunited with his friends and family, being alive once more, saving his son from Seto's evil plan, saving his friend before he faced a terrible fate, and ensuring his family's place as rulers of Egypt. This was a day he would never forget.

* * *

Seto arrived home, overcome with pride. He felt proud for at last killing the man who had killed his father and destroyed his army before. His main goal now was to kill Sethos. He would think of a plan that would ensure the death of Sethos and maybe even the queen named Teana. He went to his room to have some time to think. But it was interrupted when one of his most loyal soldiers came in. "Seto, I apologize for the interruption, but we have received some bad news," the soldier named Talris announced.

"What happened?" Seto asked.

"We have just received news from our scouts that Atem isn't dead. He has survived the stampede."

"What!"

"He is still severely injured, but he is still very much alive."

Seto couldn't believe what he was being told. _How did he survive?_ he thought.

"Do you wish to attack the palace?" Talris asked.

"No. Not now," Seto responded.

"Very well sir. I'll leave you to your thinking." Talris left Seto alone.

Seto was filled with rage. She slammed his fist into the wall as hard as he could. Pain began pulsing in his hand but it didn't matter to him. Seto had to think of something that would ensure the king's death as well as his family's. He had to die! He couldn't afford any more mistakes in his next plan. He had to finish the king off once and for all. Once he did so, he would steal the seat of power and all of Egypt would bow before him as the new king!

* * *

A few days later, Sethos was sitting down on the edge of his father's bed. Atem had not been able to get up too much. He was still badly bruised and had many cuts. His shoulder had been severely bruised when the horse had bashed into him but surprisingly even though his shoulder had taken a hard hit, it wasn't broken or anything. His arm on the other hand had been broken and was now encased in some white stuff. Sethos wasn't sure what it was but it was helping Atem's arm heal. Atem was still in a lot of pain. Many times he would groan in pain when he moved whether it was slightly or not. And sometimes he would scream in pain if someone or something hit, or even slightly touched, his arm or shoulder. As painful as it would be for him, Atem still got up and moved around. But he wasn't in good shape to do any work so Teana took his place and took care of anything that needed to be done.

Sethos hated seeing him in so much agony. He wished this had never happened to him in the first place. And he was angry with the Dark Sorcerers for doing such a horrible thing to him. Atem hadn't told them yet about the involvement of the Dark Sorcerers and the stampede. Sethos still wasn't sure why the Dark Sorcerers would try to kill Atem or even kill his grandparents. He wanted to do something to help his father permanently destroy the Dark Sorcerers. They would pay for what they did to him.

Sethos had remained by Atem's side since he was forced to stay in bed most of the time. He spent nearly his entire day by Atem's side. He was worried something might happen if he was left alone. He also kept him company and they would spend hors just talking about different things.

Sethos heard a groan and realized that it was Atem beginning to wake up. He had been sleeping a lot lately. "Hey Dad," Sethos greeted. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Atem answered. "How long have you been here?"

"Several minutes now. Not too long." Sethos got closer to Atem and asked, "Hey Dad…can you tell me what happened before you fell off that cliff? And why the Dark Sorcerers are trying to kill you?"

"Sethos…I don't know if I should," Atem said. He was reluctant to talk about what had occurred with Seto and him when he was hanging on to the cliff. The only person who knew was X-zale and he promised not to mention it to anyone. Atem felt it wasn't in Sethos's place to know…yet. He thought his son was too young as well.

"Please Dad, just tell me. I want to know why they did this to you," Sethos pleaded. "I want to know why they're doing this to us. What their motive is and why they want you to suffer so much."

Atem sighed loudly. _I might as well tell him. I can't keep secrets from him for too long,_ he thought. "Alright, I'll tell you Sethos," Atem gave in. "The reason they're doing this is because they want the seat of power. They're trying to kill me, you, and Teana. That is their goal. They tricked you into going into the gorge and they started the stampede. Seto, the leader of the Dark Sorcerers, was the one who pushed me off the tip of that cliff. He was trying to kill me and I don't think he expected me to survive such a fall. That's why this happened. That is what they're trying to do."

"But how can they get the seat of power if they're not even part of our family?" Sethos wondered.

"I don't know how they plan to do so," Atem continued. "But they cannot become the ruler. They are evil and can destroy Egypt."

"That's why it'll be my task when my time comes. I'll have to rid Egypt of the Dark Sorcerers permanently."

Atem was surprised by Sethos's goal. His young son was much more mature than he had thought. That's what made him so proud of Sethos. "Yeah, it will be if I cannot do it myself."

"What will they do when they find out that you survived?" Sethos wondered.

"I'm not sure. But I know they will try to come back and hurt me again," Atem responded. He could tell that what he said scared Sethos.

"What if they try to come back for me?"

"They will not lay a hand on you. They will have to go through m and X-zale first before they can get you or your mother. I will not allow them to hurt either of you."

Although Sethos was still a bit scared, he felt safer than ever. But he still feared for the life of his father. "I'm just glad you're alive. I wasn't sure how I was going to live without you," he added.

Atem smiled and said, "I'm glad to be back and with you and Teana again."

"And also, thanks for saving my life, Dad."

"You don't need to thank me, Sethos. I'm no different from any other parent out there who would risk their life for their son or daughter."

"I know but still. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Atem gave him a big smile and added, "No problem. I'm always there for you, no matter what."

Sethos could hear someone call his name. "Hey Dad, Mom wants me. I have to go," he explained. "I'll be back."

"Alright then. I'll see you later," Atem said. Sethos got up and left Atem alone once again.

He felt so helpless since the stampede. He didn't like having to have his friends or family help him with even the simplest of things. He wanted to be back to normal and be able to move around and do things on his own instead of depending heavily on others. In addition, he was feeling pain all the time. Many times, his pain would intensify from a simple touch to the arm or shoulder by someone or something. He would be in agony if something like that happened.

He cursed Seto for causing the stampede. Not only because of what happened to him, but because he threatened the life of his son and now he could tell Sethos was more fearful than ever. Atem was upset with the fact that the boy had to be afraid every minute of his life because of what happened. He just hoped that it wouldn't happen again. He would get his vengeance for what Seto did. He would make sure that the Dark Sorcerers would pay for not only the attempted murder of him and his son, but for the deaths of his late parents. He would rid Egypt of the evil group and even if he didn't succeed, his son would follow in his footsteps and hopefully finish what Atem started. Or else all of Egypt would be lost to darkness.

Atem now had only one goal: to recover from his wounds and hunt down the Dark Sorcerers to end their reign of terror once and for all.


	11. The Dark Sorcerers Strike Back

Chapter X: The Dark Sorcerers Strike Back

**A/N**: I know it took a while for this chapter but internet keeps dying on me so...yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Only four more to go

* * *

One year later…

* * *

A year had passed since the deadly stampede in the gorge. A year had passed since he thought he had killed the pharaoh but later discovered that he had survived. A year had passed and he still couldn't think of some way to destroy the present family ruling Egypt at this time. Seto was becoming more frustrated each passing day. 

He was inside his room, pacing back and forth. After a few minutes, he leaned against a wall, carved with the picture of his favorite monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He looked at the wall across from him, which had a carving of one of the Egyptian Gods, God of the Obelisk, the one he respected the most out of the three. But looking at Obelisk and then the Blue-Eyes gave him an idea. "Perfect," he whispered to himself with a big smile.

His plan was to attack Atem's home in surprise. And he wouldn't just use his soldiers, but use the very monsters that his group had the ability to control. He would also use his most powerful weapon: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon was one of the rarest spirit monsters that any person such as Seto or Atem could have in their possession of monster spirits. But he doubted that even the pharaoh himself had the dragon in his possession. It was also one of the most powerful to ever exist. He believed its power could rival that of even a god.

He wished that he could use the God of the Obelisk's great power, but only the pharaoh of Egypt had that kind of power. Of course when he takes Atem's place, he would have that kind of power.

Soon he would put his plan into action, a plan that would become their biggest comeback in this ancient war.

* * *

A year had passed since he had survived the stampede and recovered fully. Atem stood outside in the early morning, leaning against a pillar on the right of the entrance of his home, arms crossed across his chest. He took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, feeling more refreshed than ever. 

All of his wounds and bruises had healed completely. All that was left were scars to remind him of his battle to save Sethos. He was happy to be able to move around without feeling any pain. He was happy to be able to do things again. He felt more alive than ever.

He was outside, watching Sethos play with Jono, Tridan, and Lesaro like he did many times. "Good morning Atem," someone greeted behind him. "Good to see you out again."

He looked behind him and saw X-zale, standing on twos. He stood beside Atem, watching their friends playing. "Good morning to you too X-zale," Atem replied. He thought he would bring up something. "X-zale, why don't you hang out with us as much as you used to before Teana and I had Sethos? Now you're barely around."

"I've been very busy, sire."

"Doing…?"

"Been keeping close watch for the Dark Sorcerers and I've been training new guards in a different way, to ensure that they will protect you and your family at all costs. Also, I've been doing research on my spare time."

"Research on what?"

"The Egyptian Gods of course."

"Really? Well then…what have you learned?"

"The Egyptian Gods are responsible for the creation of the monsters. They created the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Summoned Skull, Dark Blade, and all the other monsters within our Monster Crypt. And each day new ones are being created. Of course, you know that only the pharaoh can summon the gods themselves from the heavens."

"Of course."

"However, I'm sure you didn't know that you can combine all three of the almighty gods to create some kind of humanoid armored creature. But I don't know too much about that."

"Interesting."

"But I guess I can spend some more time with you and the others. Perhaps I've been working too much."

"Perhaps." Then Atem thought he would bring up something else. "Hey X-zale, I've been wanting to tell you something for years."

"What's that, sire?"

"Thank you for being there when I need you. For being a good friend and guardian."

X-zale smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I'm always going to be there for you, as a friend or a guardian."

Atem smiled back and the two shook hands. He was glad that he had met X-zale long ago or else he didn't think he would be alive today and have a family of his own.

X-zale went back inside while Atem decided to join his friends and son. Teana was inside, taking care of some business. Atem, Sethos, and their friends enjoyed their time together. Unfortunately, it would be there last true time for peace.

The next morning, Atem was still sleeping, completely oblivious to what was going on at that moment. He was suddenly awoken by a frantic, very scared X-zale. He was immediately concerned. "X-zale, what is it?" he wondered, getting up and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Atem, the Dark Sorcerers are attacking us at this moment! They began their attack soon after dawn. Worse, they brought monsters. A lot of them!" X-zale rapidly explained.

"What?" Fear instantly overtook him. "Where's Sethos?"

"He's already been taken to a safe place. Some of the guards went out to look for Jono, Lesaro, and Tridan."

"Have you alerted our army?"

"Yes, Atem, They're fighting the Sorcerers as we speak. But they can only hold them at bay for so long. The monsters the Sorcerers brought with them are causing the most damage."

"Alright. X-zale, make sure all the guards are here protecting the palace. As soon as you find Jono and the others, take them here and protect them, as well as Sethos and Teana."

"No, I will join this fight Atem. I will not allow the Dark Sorcerers to take over this place."

"But—"

"My duty is to protect you, your family and friends. I will not allow them to simply attack us like the cowards they are and take over. I will fight to the death if necessary. You stay here and stay with Sethos and Teana."

Atem sighed loudly. He wouldn't be able to change X-zale's mind. "Be careful out there X-zale," he finally added.

X-zale nodded and quickly left the room. Atem woke Teana up and ordered her to join up with Sethos and stay with him. He quickly explained the situation when she asked what was going on.

When Atem was ready, he ran outside to check on the situation and couldn't believe what he was seeing. X-zale wasn't kidding when he said the Dark Sorcerers had brought monsters with them. Many, from fiends to dragons, attacked civilian homes, killed defenseless people, and killed many of his soldiers. They would not be able to hold out much longer because of the monsters.

His observation was interrupted by yelling. He looked towards the source of the yelling and realized that it was his friends. He gasped when he saw them. Jono was covered in cuts and bruises, most likely caused from the attacks. He was also limping. Tridan also has a few cuts but other than that, he was still in pretty good condition. Lesaro's face was covered in blood and Atem figured he had a bad head injury. He yelled to the guards escorting them, saying, "Take them inside and have them join up with Sethos and Teana! Guard them with your lives! Get them treated immediately!"

The guards understood and quickly took them inside. Atem also went inside but he headed towards the Monster Crypt. Taking a torch, he quickly ran inside and pushed the lid off the box filled with the spirits of his own monsters. With his power and that of his Millennium item, the Puzzle, he quickly ordered the raging spirit beasts to attack his enemies. They obeyed his orders and flew out to attack their master's enemy.

All of them except one left. The spirit floated beside Atem and soon became solid. He realized that it was his personal guardian, the Dark Magician. "I am ready to fight by your side, Atem. We will triumph over this dark force together," the magician said.

Atem nodded and added, "Then let's go."

He and the magician went back outside. While looking around, he saw his greatest enemy: Seto. He was standing atop a building several feet away from the actual fighting watching the whole fight taking place and smiling. Atem was instantly filled with rage. He wanted to hurt him very badly for what he did in the past and what he was doing now. "Dark Magician, attack Seto now! End this battle now!" he ordered.

The mage nodded in reply. He floated towards Seto and prepared to attack. When he was several feet away from the building and behind Seto, he held his staff out, charged up an attack, and fired a sphere of dark magic at the building, blasting it to pieces. Seto was thrown from the force of the attack. When Atem ran towards the fallen man, he noticed some burns and several serious cuts, probably caused from the debris of the exploding building.

Seto slowly got up and faced Atem. "You coward! You're going to pay for this and for your previous crimes!" Atem shouted angrily.

"Not unless I kill you first," Seto sneered. He whistled loudly, giving Atem a very bad feeling.

Suddenly a massive beast showed up and landed in front of Seto. Atem stared in shock. The Dark Magician stood by his master's side, also frozen in shock. The beast was none other than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician's greatest nemesis and Atem's greatest fear.

The mighty dragon roared in their face. "Your stupid magician cannot stand up to the power of my almighty dragon!" Seto boasted. "Try and stop me now!"

"Dark Magician, hold the dragon off. I will take care of Seto," Atem whispered.

"But Atem—"

"This is between me and Seto only."

The magician was apprehensive about leaving his master to fight Seto alone, but he would respect his wishes. He blasted the Blue-Eyes' face with another sphere of dark magic. The dragon roared in anger and began attacking the magician. The mage quickly floated into the air, the Blue-Eyes closely flying nearby.

Atem faced his opponent with an angry expression. Seto said, "You're brave, I'll give you that. But you're still stupid enough to challenge the power of the Dark Sorcerers. You're never going to win. You can't defeat me."

"That's what you think Seto. But I will finish you off. It may not be today or tomorrow. But one day you will die for your crimes!" Atem cried.

"I'd like to see you try," Seto challenged. He gave him a sinister smile.

This was the last straw. Atem growled in anger and without warning, charged at Seto, slamming into him. The two men slid on the ground, scraping their arms, shoulders, and sides. In retaliation, Seto punched Atem off of him and, quickly getting up, kicked his chest hard while he was still down. Atem cried in pain and kicked Seto's stomach. His enemy fell to his knees in pain. Then he kicked the man's face hard. Seto groaned loudly in pain and collapsed on his back. He quickly recovered and continued punching and kicking Atem. The pharaoh did the same.

Atem and Seto continued their physical fight, punching, kicking, and slamming into each other. The soldiers that were fighting were oblivious to their fight, as they were too concentrated on killing their enemy.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician's own fight also remained a draw. Blue-Eyes attacked with his mighty White Lightning attack while the Dark Magician retaliated with his Dark Magic attack. Both were injured from their powerful attacks as well as their own physical attacks. Other monsters were as oblivious to the fight as the soldiers.

After several minutes of their physical fight, Seto finally took out a dagger that had remained hidden and stabbed Atem's left shoulder. He cried out in pain and placed his right hand over his injured shoulder, groaning in agony. The dagger was still in his shoulder and pulling it caused more agony. Just as he expected, this was Seto's chance. He quickly got up and kicked Atem hard in the chest and stomach repeatedly. Agony shot through his body. Then Seto stopped after he thought he had caused enough damage. "Well, well, well look at the great pharaoh now," Seto sneered, wiping blood off of his lower lip.

Atem struggled to breathe and tried to ignore the pain pulsing through his bruised body. He looked up at Seto, lying on his side, and only groaned in reply.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to defeat me," Seto reminded. "You're as weak as your father was."

_My father was never weak_, Atem thought. He wanted to say to Seto that his father was a strong, brave man. That Seto himself was the coward and was weak. But he still couldn't breathe normally. "I can't believe you were even chosen to rule Egypt. You and your family are pathetic. You're all weak and cowardly. I would make a better ruler than you."

During the whole time that Seto was wasting Atem's time with talk, Atem had been slowly and painfully pulling the dagger out. Amazingly Seto hadn't noticed. "So 'great king,' any last words?" Seto smiled.

"Yes," Atem said. He quickly revealed the bloody dagger and raised it high. Seto was taken by surprise. "You will not rule Egypt if it's the last thing I do!"

Then he plunged the dagger into Seto's knee. Seto cried out in pain and almost collapsed when Atem slammed into him again, hard. Atem then grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of Seto's knee, causing more pain. Then he was about to plunge it into Seto's chest when he grabbed Atem's hands, holding the dagger back. The two struggled as Atem tried to stab Seto in the chest while he tried to hold the weapon back, which was a few centimeters from his exposed chest.

* * *

The Dark Magician took a quick glance at Atem and could see that he needed help. Atem was severely injured as was Seto. He had to finish his fight with the Blue-Eyes fast and help his master. 

But the Blue-Eyes saw his chance. He opened his jaws and fired a beam of blue and white lightning. The beam blasted the Dark Magician while he was looking at the other fight, sending him to the ground. The mage slammed into the ground on his back and the dragon landed in front of him, roaring in triumph. He placed his left claws over the dark mage's body, slowly crushing him. The dragon growled in his face.

The Dark Magician began groaning in pain as his armor began crushing his body. But he was still able to move his arms. The mage quickly lifted his staff, placing it in front of the Blue-Eyes's face. The orb on his staff lit up with a yellow light. Before the Blue-Eyes White Dragon could react, he was shot with a yellow light, freezing him in his place. With his magic, the Dark Magician lifted the paralyzed dragon's claws off of his body. The Blue-Eyes growled in anger but there was nothing he could do. The Dark Magician looked at the fearsome white dragon and said, "We will finish this fight the next we meet."

The dragon growled again in anger. The Dark Magician floated towards his master. He hoped that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Atem's grip on the dagger was beginning to weaken. He couldn't continue to struggle. Seto began to overpower him, slowly pushing the dagger away from his chest. When he finally had the weapon a few inches away from his chest, Seto hit Atem's stomach with his knee and pushed him off. 

Seto got his hands on the knife while Atem was on his back, trying to breathe normal again. The leader of the Sorcerers lifted the knife and smiled, "Good-bye, pharaoh."

Atem stared at the dagger, too weak to do anything else to save himself. Seto smiled as he lowered the dagger towards Atem's chest, snickering at the same time. At last, he would be successful at killing his greatest enemy. At last he would get the chance to kill his enemy's family and—

—and then he felt something slam into him, knocking the weapon from his hand. Seto looked to see who it was. "No, it can't be," he whispered to himself.

The Dark Magician stood protectively in front of his master, injured but still capable of fighting. _How can this be? My Blue-Eyes White Dragon was supposed to destroy him!_ Seto thought.

Dark Magician lent Atem a hand, slowly helping him up with his left hand while keeping his staff ready to attack. Despite all of his wounds and the agony coursing through his body, he was still able to get up, although it took some time. When he was finally able to get up, he said, "It seems the tables have turned Seto."

Seto growled in anger. "It's high time you pay for the trouble you have caused," Atem added. The orb on the mage's staff began to glow a dark purple. He was ready to fire on command.

Seto couldn't believe the situation he was in. He had to escape, but how? Out of nowhere something landed in front of him, roaring at the pharaoh and his guardian. He knew who had come to his aid.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon towered before Atem and the Dark Magician. The dragon was wounded but still had some strength left to fight.

This was his chance. Seto was too wounded to continue fighting and so was his dragon. When he looked at the battle that was going on around him, he could see that his soldiers were also severely wounded and many more were dying; same with the monsters. As much as he hated to do what he was about to do, he had no other choice. He quickly climbed to the top of a short building and shouted, "Retreat!"

The dragon heard Seto's order and quickly went to his master. He allowed Seto to climb onto his back. The man looked back at Atem and the Dark Magician, yelling, "Mark my words, pharaoh. Next time we meet, it will be your last!"

"Dark Magician, attack!" Atem ordered, glaring.

The mage fired spheres of dark energy at the dragon and his rider. Some blasted the Blue-Eyes, injuring him further. But he was able to take off and evade the other attacks in the air.

The magician tried to take off to finish the fight but he was too weak. He collapsed on his right knee, unable to move anymore. "Dark Magician, take it easy," Atem said, placing his hand on Dark Magician's shoulder. "Get some rest. You fought well."

"But Atem, what about Seto and the Blue-Eyes?" the mage asked.

"The next time we meet will certainly be our last. We'll get him next time for sure," Atem explained. "Right now, you and I need rest. Let's head back to the palace."

Cheer broke out among the soldiers and surviving civilians when they saw the Dark Sorcerers retreat. The monsters roared and growled and screeched in victory but soon returned to the Crypt.

The Dark Magician became a spirit once more and returned with the other monsters. Atem slowly began limping back home, bleeding from the deep cut in his shoulder and badly wounded. He was exhausted and collapsed on his knees when he was only several feet from the entrance. He couldn't do it anymore.

Some of his soldiers saw him collapse and walked over to help him. But he ordered them to continue helping injured civilians and to not worry about him. They argued but Atem demanded that first they help the civilians and to check on his family and friends. Reluctantly, they did what they were told.

Atem sat where he was, tired, bleeding, and in agony. He tried to get up again but exhaustion kept him down. Then he heard someone call his name. He glanced behind him and saw X-zale. He was overjoyed to see that he was alive. Joy turned to concern when he saw that his friend had been injured as well. He had a deep slash on his left side and he was limping on his right arm. He had gashes all over his body and it was obvious that he was in a lot of pain.

"X-zale, I'm glad to see you," Atem said when X-zale finally reached him.

"Likewise Atem," X-zale said. When he saw the wounds all over his friend, he demanded, "By the gods, what happened to you?"

"I was fighting Seto," Atem answered.

"But I said to stay in the palace and watch the others!"

"You're not my father X-zale. I did what I did because I need to get rid of Seto once and for all. For everyone's safety. It didn't matter what happened to me. As long as Seto is gone and Teana and Sethos's safety is not threatened, it doesn't matter whether I live or die."

"I understand. I apologize for my actions."

"It's ok X-zale. You were only doing your job."

"It seems I have yet to understand the kind of relationship you have with your family."

"It seems."

"Now…on to other matters." X-zale slowly got up and offered Atem a hand. "Let's get you inside. You need treatment immediately."

X-zale helped Atem up, placed his friend's right arm around his shoulder, and together, they walked to the palace.

* * *

"Is Atem ok?" Teana demanded in a low voice when a soldier entered the Gods' Alter. She didn't want to alarm the others if something was very wrong. 

"Yes my queen, he is ok," the soldier responded in a low voice.

"Where is he?"

"I'm afraid he is still outside. He's refusing help from any of us until we take care of civilians and check up on you."

Teana began to fear for Atem's safety. She feared that he might've been injured severely and could be dying as they speak. He always took care of others before worrying about himself. Then someone else came to mind. "What about X-zale?"

"I have not seen him since the battle began. I'm not sure if he is still alive."

Teana was even more worried now. She hoped that he was ok and still alive. That he was with Atem and taking care of him and that they would return together.

"I must return outside, my queen. I will be sure to bring in Atem as soon as I can," the soldier clarified.

"O—Ok soldier. You're dismissed," Teana reluctantly said.

The soldier left Teana alone with Jono, Tridan, Lesaro, and Sethos. Her friends had been bandaged up and were recovering from their wounds. Sethos was crying in terror and worry. He came up to Teana and asked, "Is Dad ok?"

"Yeah Sethos. He's ok," Teana responded. "He's coming back. Don't worry."

"What about X-zale?"

Teana sighed. "I don't know if he's ok. But don't worry. I know he's ok. Both your father and your guardian are ok. They have to be."

Sethos stayed by his mother's side, happy to know that Atem was ok but still worried. He feared that X-zale might've not survived. He was hoping that he was alive. He wanted to see both of them badly.

Teana and Sethos sat down with the others, awaiting any new news. At that moment, they all heard the stone door being pushed open. When they looked to see who it was, they all gasped. "Dad!" Sethos yelled in happiness.

He ran up to his father and tightly wrapped his arms around his waist, crying from joy. Atem hugged his son back, happy to see that he and the others were still ok. "It's ok Sethos. I'm here," Atem told Sethos in a gentle voice.

Sethos then saw X-zale enter the room. "X-zale, you're ok!" he yelled.

"Yes, Sethos. We're both are," X-zale greeted. "Good to see you too."

Several seconds later, X-zale and Atem were been embraced by everyone. For nearly two minutes, they remained where they were, happy to see the two friends alive. Eventually they let go. Teana noticed Atem's injuries and the blood coming from his shoulder, which had long since stopped bleeding. "Atem, what happened to you?"

"I was fighting Seto," Atem groaned. "But he managed to escape."

"Well thank the gods you survived," Teana said.

"Don't worry Atem. You'll get him next time," Jono encouraged.

"Yeah. That coward can't run away forever and escape justice," Lesaro agreed.

"They're right. He can't defeat you. No one can," Tridan agreed as well.

"Thanks you guys," Atem smiled. Out of nowhere, he groaned in pain and collapsed on his knees.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Sethos inquired. He looked at X-zale and asked, "Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes Sethos. But right now he needs treatment before his wounds get infected," X-zale clarified.

He slowly helped Atem up. Before leaving the room, Atem whispered to Sethos, saying, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Sethos nodded in reply. X-zale took Atem to his room, getting a doctor along the way. Teana and the others joined the two in her room, staying by their side as they were treated for their severe wounds.

While being treated, Atem was thinking about a plan. As long as the Dark Sorcerers had monsters, his kingdom would be threatened from their power. He had to think of a way to prevent them from using their monsters. For if he didn't, then he already lost the war.

* * *

Several hours later, Seto was lying in his bed, bandaged up. He was in a lot of pain. 

He couldn't believe how his surprise attack had turned out. He wasn't supposed to lose! He was supposed to have been able to kill the pharaoh and his family! But the attack didn't go according to plan. Everything went wrong and now he would be unable to attack for a long time.

He was still angry about the retreat. It made him look so weak and pathetic. Soon however, he would get his ultimate vengeance. The next time they met, he would be sure it was the pharaoh's last. Until then, all he could do was stay in bed and recover.


	12. The Return of Seto

Chapter XI: The Return of Seto

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, I know this took a mighty long time to do, thigns just got in the way. There were problems with friends, dealt with stuff of my own, and just pure chaos. It drastically slowed down all the updates for every story. And also, half the time I'm playing World of Warcraft instead of anything else so yeah. Sorry this took so long to update. The next chpater may take a while to do because I still need to update Resident Evil 4. But I'll try to update these stories faster. This one has about two more chapters to go, almost done.

* * *

A few days later, Atem went outside to check up on things. The town was still in the process of being rebuilt with the help of survivors, soldiers, and even Atem and X-zale themselves along with their friends. But it was close to being finished at last. Peace had also been restored. Atem's wounds had almost healed as well as those of his friends and the citizen survivors. 

Since the attack, Atem had been busy creating the trap that would contain the monsters the Dark Sorcerers had at their control. He was creating stone slabs, which would have a spell put upon it with the power of the Millennium Puzzle that would trap any monster spirit with the help of the pharaoh and his Puzzle. They were almost six feet tall, six feet wide, and about four feet thick. He had already tested a few with his own monsters, as he would have to trap his own as well as the Dark Sorcerers to avoid theft of his monsters. The Dark Sorcerers would surely try to steal his monsters and use them against him. The monsters he had used to test the slabs were now trapped within the stone slabs and could not get out unless called upon by one with that kind of power. The picture of the monster would instantly materialize on the slab as soon as the monster was captured.

With the tests showing successful results, Atem was making sure that his workers continued to create stone slabs for the monsters. He wasn't entirely sure how many slabs he would need as he had to trap the rest of his monsters, all of the Dark Sorcerers monsters, and also those of X-zale's odd underground forest. There were countless ones to make. For now, he would have to lure the monsters of all three to the newly built stone slabs until he had captured all of them, which could take weeks or even months to do. But no matter. Whatever it took to stop the Dark Sorcerers, cripple their link of power, and protect his kingdom.

"Hey Atem!" Jono yelled out. Atem looked and smiled at Jono as he approached him. Jono's wounds had almost healed but scars still remained from the day of the attack.

"Hi Jono," Atem greeted.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just had some time to think."

"Am I bothering you?"

"No, you're fine."

"Okay, just making sure. So if you're not busy, you want to just hang out?"

"Yeah I guess. I could use the break."

Atem joined Jono and together, the two friends walked around and talked along with Tridan and Lesaro who joined them later on. Their time together cleared Atem's mind of the stressful issue with the monsters and the Dark Sorcerers, but in the back of his mind, he always kept a vigilant eye out for the Dark Sorcerers and thought about the future with the monsters trapped in stone slabs.

* * *

Two months later…

* * *

Eight stressful, hardworking weeks later, Atem was lying in his bed on his back with his hands behind his head, resting. Atem's workers had finished the stone slabs and Atem had captured every monster he had planned to take. With the help of his Millennium Puzzle, Atem had lured every monster into each slab, trapping them forever. He had high confidence that every monster had been caught and was now inside the stone slabs. Several times he had done a few tests to make sure of that and no new monsters showed up. 

Atem ordered his workers to place the stone slabs in a temple outside of the palace, guarded heavily by Atem's loyal guards. The king soon dismissed his workers after giving them their reward for their hard work.

For two months, Atem had kept the stone slabs a secret. If his project was to be discovered, the Dark Sorcerers might come and attack his kingdom again, ready to kill to get their hands on the stone slabs and steal his monsters as well as get theirs back. Teana and X-zale were the only ones who knew about the project. The guards of the palace didn't know about the monsters. The servants didn't know about the monsters. Not even the workers themselves knew about the monsters. Although they were the ones making the stone slabs, they were never told what the slabs would be used for. Atem captured the monsters in secret, making sure no other person was watching when he did that. He was successfully able to capture all the monsters in secret.

With the stone slabs and monsters now over with, Atem had changed his concern to his kingdom. Problems had been plaguing Egypt for some time and he wanted to get all of that fixed as soon as possible. But the creation of the stone slabs and the capture of the monsters had taken his attention away from that, leaving Egypt's problems for Teana to fix.

Now however, he could finally bring his attention back to Egypt's problems and help Teana with them. Right now, he had to head into the Court Room, where thieves and other criminals would be taken to speak before the pharaoh about their crimes and Atem would determine what was to happen to them.

Ready to continue his duty as a king, Atem got up from bed and headed out of his room. He walked to the Court Room, ready to punish those who deserved it.

* * *

Later that night, Seto was pacing back and forth in his room, now greatly angry. He had just been informed that their monsters were gone and they didn't know where they were. Seto had a feeling that Atem had something to do with the disappearance of their monsters. He balled up his fist in anger. His best legion of fighters were now gone and he didn't have any other way to fight. The sneak attack he foolishly planned hurt his army badly. He had lost a great number of soldiers in the fight. Attacking the pharaoh's army would be suicide. He didn't want to have to wait until his army grew again. He had waited long enough to get his vengeance. 

But thinking about it more closely, he realized something. _Even if the pharaoh has my monsters trapped in something, I can still control them. I can still fight that fool and get my monsters back. I can still kill him right then and there._

Then it would be just that. Seto would go face to face with Atem. And this time, he wasn't going to fail.

* * *

The next morning, Atem went outside to get a breath of fresh air for a while before he went back to work. Once again, Jono greeted him at the palace entrance. "Good morning, Atem," he greeted. 

"Good morning to you too Jono," Atem greeted. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much really. Hey, did you want to just hang out again? You've been busy for the past several weeks. It might get things off of your mind."

"Perhaps for a while but not too long. Soon I have to get back to my work."

"Ok Atem. Come on, we can take a short walk around here."

A short walk might do him some good. "Alright, let's go."

Jono and Atem were about to take off when X-zale suddenly landed in front of them, panting heavily. His muscular shoulders were shaking badly. "X-zale!" Atem cried, concerned for his friend.

He ran up to him and knelt by his side. Jono did the same. "X-zale, what's wrong?" Atem demanded, knowing that if X-zale was heavily exhausted, something terrible was happening.

"Atem…we have to…clear this…town now…" X-zale panted.

"Why?"

"Seto…he's heading over here…on horseback…"

"What??! Do you know why?"

"He's coming back to…finish was he started long ago. He's going to…come and fight you…he found out about his monsters being taken by you…and now he's coming to fight you and get them back."

Atem was afraid of this. He didn't think Seto would've been able to figure it out so fast but it seems he underestimated him. And now he was coming back to get what belonged to him by any means necessary. He knew he had to act fast. "Trapped? You have Seto's monsters?" Jono wondered.

"Jono, I need you to find Lesaro and Tridan and immediately bring them to the palace, including yourself. I need you to stay with Teana and Sethos," Atem ordered.

"Ok Atem but—" Jono was about to ask.

"Move!" Atem yelled.

Without wasting any more time, Jono stood up and quickly ran towards the bustling crowd in the marketplace of Egypt. "Atem…where are the stone slabs? I can tell the guards of the palace to quickly defend that area," X-hale explained.

"No you will not do that. I will. Go and tell all the civilians to go home immediately. Everyone is to abandon what they are doing and find someplace safe to stay," Atem ordered. "As soon as you're done with that, go inside and check up on Teana and Sethos."

X-zale was about to ask the same question but he decided to leave it for later. He wasn't to question the king's orders. "I shall do as you say," he said with a little bow. He quickly ran towards the marketplace as well, fulfilling Atem's orders.

Atem immediately ran towards the nearby temple that held the stone slabs with all the monsters. He ordered the guards around the temple to line up outside on both sides of the very path that led to the temple. Although perplexed by the pharaoh's request, the guards did as they were told. Atem also asked several guards to heavily arm themselves, get on horseback immediately, and wait for his command.

Without wasting any more time, Atem went inside and into a big room within the temple. At his command, several of his guards moved ten of the large stone slabs into the room, none of them carved with the image of any monster one the front. He ordered them to place the stone slabs face up on the ground, even though it didn't really matter since both sides of the slabs were blank. The slabs were face-up on the ground, five on the right side of the room and five on the left. They were all across from each other. In between the path that was formed from the ten stone slabs being across from each other, there was a golden royal chair in the back of the room, made for only the ruler to sit in.

The room had been built during the eight weeks of the construction of the stone slabs. Something had told Atem that one day, he might have to fight his enemy using monsters. He had built this room as a precaution lest that were to happen. Unfortunately, his fears had been confirmed today as now he would have to fight Seto in a battle of beasts…or have X-zale do so, as the dragon/dinosaur beast would most certainly make it and ensure it his job to fight Seto, not Atem himself.

When the guards had left the room, Atem said a few words and the stone slabs glowed with a bright white light. Suddenly, ten spheres of light came from the ceiling after a few minutes and into the stone slabs. Atem had summoned ten random monsters to inhabit the slabs, having them prepared ahead of time.

As soon as he had the room prepared, Atem went back outside to give the mounted guardsmen their orders, which were to wait for Seto in front of the palace as he would most likely go there first for Atem and immediately lead him to the temple. The heavily armed guards ran off, fulfilling Atem's orders. After he was sure he had all of his guards doing what he wanted them to do, he headed back to the palace. He went inside and looked for his family and friends. He found them inside his room, guards patrolling outside.

He went inside to find Teana sitting down on the edge of the bed, Sethos setting right by her, looking fearful. Jono, Tridan, and Lesaro were sitting around them. Teana looked at Atem and practically smiled in relief. Sethos looked up and beamed when he saw his father. Jono, Tridan, and Lesaro smiled in relief as well. Sethos practically jumped off the bed and embraced Atem tightly. He returned his son's hug.

"Thank the gods you're alright," Teana mentioned, walking up to him and embracing him tightly. "I thought something had happened to you."

"No. Didn't Jono tell you I was fine?" Atem wondered.

"Yeah but I was still worried about you."

"Glad to see your back in one piece," Tridan added.

"C'mon Tridan, he's the pharaoh. Of course he's gonna comes back in one piece," Jono said, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Dad, what's going on?" Sethos said, looking up at his father with relieved, but still fearful eyes. He didn't know why everyone was happy and all or even trying to lighten up the mood; quite frankly he didn't like it.

Atem hated to see him like that. He knelt down in front of Sethos and said in a low voice, "Our enemy has returned and he wants to fight me. I need you to not be afraid, Sethos. I need you to stay here with your mother and be brave for her because I will not be here to do that. Jono, Tridan, and Lesaro will protect you in my absence. Everything will be alright, I promise."

Despite his father's reassurance, Sethos was still afraid. But because he didn't want to worry his father more, he did his best to look brave. He wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, hugging him tightly. He didn't know whether Atem would return or not.

Atem returned his son's hug, which could very well be his last. He kissed Sethos on the forehead and looked into his eyes, saying "I'll be back Sethos. I promise."

With one last determined look at Sethos, Atem got up and started heading out. Before he left, Teana came up to him and whispered, "Please be careful Atem. Try to come back unscathed. We'll be fine here. We're with you until the end."

"I will be careful Teana. I will come back, I promise," Atem again assured. He kissed Teana on the lips for a few seconds. With one last into her eyes, Atem walked out of the room and headed outside to wait on the arrival of Seto.

Teana could only watch as Atem left them to fight the very man who had tried to kill him before. Despite her fears, she had great confidence that Atem would be able to rid Egypt of this man, Seto. She knew he would return at whatever cost and if for some reason he didn't, she would spread his legacy throughout Egypt, telling others of Atem's great courage and honor as pharaoh of Egypt. She was only hoping that it wouldn't get to that point.

* * *

Seto, mounted on a strong black horse, reached the town where the pharaoh himself lived. He made the horse trot through the town, which was like a ghost town. No one was outside or anything, it was deserted. Seto figured Atem had told them all to hide. 

He saw the great entrance to the palace when he barely got into town and, lightly kicking the horse's sides, made the horse run towards it. But as he got closer, Seto could see a wall of armed guardsmen on horseback blocking the entrance. He growled in frustration. He wasn't going to back off now, not when he was so close. If he just had his monsters, he'd be able to get rid of this group of guardsmen.

As he approached the palace entrance, the guardsmen didn't do anything. Not attack, not charge, nothing. Seto was perplexed by their actions. The guardsmen of the pharaoh were known to be very alert and protective, fiercely guarding their ruler. But the horsemen…they did nothing. Just watch Seto as he approached the entrance. He slowed the horse to a complete halt when he was in front of the mounted guardsmen. One of them spoke. "You, Seto, are to be escorted to the king with us. If you wish to fight him, I suggest you come with us. If any moves to attack are made, you will be killed."

By the look on the guard's face, the threat was no joke. If Seto attacked them now, he could easily kill them all with speed and the use of his dark powers. But if the guardmen's threat wasn't a bluff, then surely there would be back up soldiers to hunt and kill Seto. He considered the fact that he'd be able to rid many of the pharaoh's men with the use of his dark power alone, but the guard had said that if any moves were made, he would be killed. And the pharaoh was no fool; he didn't make simple mistakes. More than likely, the pharaoh _wanted _Seto to think that the king was overestimating him so he would fall into his trap and be killed, not by his soldiers but by the monsters under the king's control.

Instead of taking the risk, Seto said, "Fine, I'll follow you."

The guard nodded and made the horse make a right to head towards somewhere else. The other guardsmen followed behind, Seto right behind them all. All except the leading guard surrounded Seto, making sure all corners were blocked. Seto was surprised by Atem's determination to make whatever it was he wanted happen. It made Seto all the more cautious of what was to come.

The guardsmen lead Seto to a huge temple structure, many other guardsmen lining up on both sides of the path that led to the entrance. Seto wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he realized that it had to be something big for Atem to bring out all these guards and ensure that Seto actually made it inside this temple, whatever it may hold.

When they reached the entrance, the guard asked Seto to dismount as they would continue on foot to their destination. Doing as he was told and surrounded by guards again, Seto followed the man to wherever it was that they were going. Torches were lit in the hallway that they walked in. Dead silence, except for the crackle of the flaming torches, had developed since Seto's agreement to follow the guards.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Seto reached his destination. The leading guard slid the heavy stone door open and made some room for Seto to go in. But as soon as Seto entered, the guard slid the door closed. Seto ran to the door and tried to open it himself, but for some reason it refused to budge. "There's no way out, Seto," a deep voice said from behind him.

He looked back to see the pharaoh himself, Atem, standing several feet away from him and by his side, a beast with a muscular and fearsome figure standing on all fours. Seto had never seen this beast before, but it looked deadly. They stood in between five stone slabs on both sides of them. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he kept his guard up. "So, we meet again, pharaoh," Seto sneered.

"We do indeed," Atem said. "For the past few years, you've hunted me down, tried to kill me and my family and take over Egypt along with the world. You used men, monster, and sorcery to do whatever it took to achieve your goal. And each time, you failed."

Seto stood there, a little confused. Where was the pharaoh going with this?

"Well today is the end of all this. Today I will defeat you once and for all and make you pay for your crimes against the gods themselves." With a firm voice, Atem yelled, "Today…we shall duel!"

As if on queue, the flaming torches burst with a sudden explosion of bright fire, illuminating the room with more light. Within seconds, it eventually died down again.

"Unless of course…you're too much of a coward to fight me and my guardian," Atem said with a slight smile.

That got Seto. How dare the pharaoh call him such a coward?! "You will pay for being overconfident in your abilities. I believe it will be you to die today," he claimed.

"Then let us begin," Atem said.

Almost immediately he turned around and headed towards a royal looking chair at the far side of the room. The unknown beast moved to the right side of the room. Set slowly took his place across from the monster, on the left side. The creature stood up on twos, looked at Seto with narrowed eyes, and said, "I am X-zale and as the king's guardian, I will be the first one you will fight."

Seto almost wanted to laugh. "Just comes to show that a king of mighty power is a coward himself, eh pharaoh?" he sneered.

"If you're so confident that you can beat my guardian then make this battle quick so you and I can have our own fight," Atem explained.

"With pleasure," Seto added. "You will regret the day you challenged me to a fight! Both of you!"

"Then come and fight me because I'm ready to murder you for your crimes!" X-zale challenged. He growled loudly. "Let's duel!"

Suddenly the five stone cards on both sides rose on their own and quickly faced their controllers. Both Seto and even X-zale were surprised by it. These were the very stone slabs that Atem had done to capture monsters. X-zale had been told about them but had never seen them himself. And as new as they were to the whole idea of using stone slabs to fight, that didn't stop them from their ultimate goal: kill the enemy.

Seto looked at all the monsters carved into the stone slabs. None of them were of his dragon, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Disappointment crossed his face. But when he looked at X-zale through the narrow space between the stone slabs, the beast didn't have the same expression.

X-zale and Atem had long since learned how to fight using the spirit monsters and what to do if they wanted a bigger and stronger beast in case they didn't already have one at their disposal. They trained with the monsters in the Monster Crypt during their free time, challenging each other and mastering the powers of the monsters. They had done this for a few years until the birth of Sethos finally stopped them.

X-zale looked at his opponent and smiled. By the looks of it, Seto didn't have any good monsters in his chosen "hand" or row of stone slabs. "I'll make the first move," he said, "And first I'll call upon the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!"

The chosen stone slab flipped around. A large blue dragon appeared in front of the stone slab. It had a large snout, deadly looking fangs sticking out of its jaws, spikes jutting from its back, and wings attached to its arms. It roared loudly in challenge. Seto had also learned to control and fight with monsters like Atem and X-zale. He was no stranger to summoning monsters. He held his hand out in front of him and cried, "I'll summon Pale Beast!"

A large and ugly blue monster appeared. Its head was strange, as it had something like a dorsal fin on top of its head but also at the bottom as well as two yellow eyes on both top and bottom. It had a muscular body and many sharp teeth.

"Let's see who is the stronger of the two, shall we?" X-zale challenged.

Monsters didn't have points to win such as now. Its power is what would determine a battle as well as the strength of the monster controller's spiritual will, as once it was weak, the controller could no longer fight and possibly die.

The Winged Dragon flew into the air and opened its large jaws. A fireball materialized and was fired at Pale Beast. Pale Beast fired with its own dark energy. Both monsters' attacks met mid-air, but when the smoke cleared, Winged Dragon remained standing. Its attack had stopped Pale Beast's attack and destroyed the monster in the process. At the same time, pain shot through Seto's heart. He almost collapsed on his knees from the sudden wake of pain. This was the drawback to fighting with the monsters. Every time a monster was destroyed, it drained the controller's energy from his heart and in the process, brought pain. If the controller suffered too many of these, he would die.

The stone card that had previously held Pale Beast was destroyed. The only way to win a battle was to destroy all the monsters in a fighter's "hand." But if the monster was destroyed in battle, a new stone slab would take its place. If the opponent destroyed the card itself with their monster, then it would **not** be replaced. One slab was already down, and another suddenly appeared and took its place. Both Seto and X-zale were beginning to understand how battle with stone slabs instead of the monsters themselves worked, but the battle had just begun.

Seto gritted his teeth and glared at X-zale. X-zale returned Seto's glare with a smile of small victory and retaliated, "I'll summon Petit Dragon and combine both Winged Dragon and Petit Dragon to get…Winged Serpent, Guardian of the Skies!"

A long serpent with large overlapping scales, tan color, red eyes, long snout, and four massive wings rather than two appeared in the place of Petit Dragon and Winged Dragon. Almost as if X-zale sent a mental command to the serpent, Winged Serpent attacked one of Seto's stone slabs. Seto placed his arm in front of his face to shield himself from the flying debris. It was Seto's turn again. He searched his hand for a monster to fight Winged Serpent. "I'll summon Launcher Spider!" he yelled.

A large robotic spider appeared. It had two large missile launchers on its back, big pincers, and spikes jutting from various parts of its body. "Attack!" Seto commanded.

Launcher Spider shot a fury of missiles at Winged Serpent while the dragon fired a massive sphere of fire at the spider. The missiles hit its target and the fireball hit its own. X-zale, Atem, and Seto had to close their eyes from the smoke that formed from the two attacks. Suddenly the smoke was cleared and there stood the Winged Serpent. Its four massive wings had helped clear the smoke as well as actually protect it from the missiles. Its arachnid opponent was gone. More pain shot through Seto's heart. He placed his hand on his chest and groaned.

"It looks like I have yet to suffer a hit, eh Seto?" X-zale sneered, smiling a toothy grin.

Winged Serpent was ordered to attack one of Seto's stone slabs once more. Now he had four remaining stone slabs, when both started out with six. He looked at his newest stone slab and yelled, "I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

A large purple horse with a yellow mane and tail appeared. The knight on its back had blue and red armor with two large cone shaped weapons in both hands. Gaia and Winged Serpent attacked each other again, Gaia charging at Winged Serpent and the dragon firing another deadly sphere of fire. This time, one of Gaia's weapons pierced Winged Serpent's strong scales and destroyed the dragon. X-zale felt a shot of pain within his heart. Gaia then charged and attacked one of X-zale's stone slabs. When a new stone slabs replaced both Petit Dragon and Winged Dragon, as there was no single card for Winged Serpent, he couldn't believe what he had gotten. The Black Skull Dragon!

Fusion, effect, and ritual monsters from the present card game were nonexistent then. They would be summoned like normal monsters. Spell and trap cards also didn't exist, which was what gave the controller the ability to summon much stronger monsters. The drawback was it drained more energy if the monster was destroyed; therefore, bringing the controller more deadly pain. Despite that, it was still possible to fuse monsters together if the controller wished to drain less energy.

With a big grin, X-zale shouted, "I summon the Black Skull Dragon!"

A massive black dragon appeared. The combined form of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the Summoned Skull, the Black Skull Dragon snorted smoke from its nose, its eyes glowing red with a desire for destruction.

Dragon monsters were X-zale's favorite kind. He always saw the dragon monsters as some of the most powerful beasts of all the monster spirits. He respected their awesome power and made sure that others who challenged him knew the same.

The Black Skull Dragon opened its deadly jaws and spewed forth a massive almost crimson ball of fire. It blasted Gaia, destroying the knight with ease. Then the dragon destroyed one of Seto's stone slabs.

Seto's hands balled up into fists. He was getting frustrated with his opponent's sheer luck of having such powerful monsters at his disposal. But then, something clicked in his head. _I don't have to have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to fight with it_, he thought. _It'll cost me two monsters to summon it this way, but it'll be worth it once I see the look of fear on that beast's face._

"I call forth both the Battle Ox and the Mystic Swordsman," he cried out. "I'll sacrifice these two monsters to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"What?!" X-zale shouted, shocked.

At the sound of the dragon's name, Atem quickly got up and watched in horror as Seto summoned one of the most powerful beasts of all spirit monsters. The Battle Ox and Mystic Swordsman disappeared from their spots and in their place a massive bluish white dragon appeared. The mighty beast gave out a roar of defiance. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Seto laughed. "I bet you weren't expecting me to bring out the ultimate beast of them all! Now it's time I finish you off and kill your pharaoh afterwards! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack!!"

The powerful dragon powered up its electric attack and fired a beam of blue electricity at Black Skull Dragon. The powerful black dragon was no match for the Blue-Eyes. "Now my awesome dragon," Seto ordered, "Destroy the rest of his stone slabs and kill him!!"

With one swipe of its mighty beam, the Blue-Eyes destroyed all of X-zale's stone slabs. Then it began charging up its attack once more to fulfill its master's last command: kill X-zale.

"No!" Atem cried when he saw the great beast charge up its attack for one final blow. He immediately took off towards X-zale, hoping to reach his friend before it was too late.

The Blue-Eyes fired its attack at X-zale. He could only stand there, frozen in fear and horror. The attack was about to blast him when suddenly, Atem stood in front of him and _blocked_ the attack. The force of the beam was slowly pushing Atem back. X-zale was searching for how Atem was about to stop the attack. When his eyes fell to Atem's Millennium Puzzle, he figured out how. Atem was drawing upon the power of the Puzzle to create an impenetrable barrier around him and X-zale. Utilizing its power once more, Atem forced the Blue-Eyes to retreat into its stony prison.

"What?!" Seto demanded. "How can this be?!"

"You're a fool to believe that I would just allow you to release such a beast to destroy my guardian," Atem admitted. "You will pay for this Seto. Its time for you and I to duel now."

"Indeed it is," Seto snickered. "But not in this form. You and I will duel…but not in this world. In another world, a world ruled by darkness, a realm in which beasts rule freely and a foolish mind can lead one to insanity. A world where the winner of this battle will live while the other one dies. A world where you will meet your death!"

Seto pointed at Atem and mumbled something. Atem could feel some kind of invisible dark force encircling him, weakening him. Then suddenly, he fainted. Seto fainted at the same time he did. "Atem!" X-zale cried out.

He rushed to his king's side and tried to wake him. But it was no use. Whatever Seto had done had now taken them into another world, beyond the reach of any mortal, including X-zale himself. There was nothing he could do. All he could hope for was that wherever Atem was now, he would be ok.

And wherever Atem was now, he would return…alive.


	13. Atem vs Seto, the Last Stand

Chapter XII: Atem vs. Seto, the Last Stand

* * *

**A/N:** I know this took a mighty long time to finish and submit, and I apologize for it. Soo many things have happened, I've lost the inspiration to continue writing. And plus, I've been doing other things to spend my time, and I haven't felt like writing. But I decided to start up this chapter last night and finished it today and seeing as I only have two more chapters to go, I might as well finsh this up.

* * *

Atem woke up to find himself in a place surrounded by dark purple energy. He couldn't feel his body, he felt…out of place. As if his soul had left his body and was now in some sort of new world. 

_Am I dead?_ he thought. The last thing he remembered was Seto laughing at Atem and saying something about the two of them dueling but in another world. Could this be the world that Seto had mentioned?

Atem stood up and found himself floating. He searched around for Seto, but there was no sign of him. Then he suddenly heard snickering echo throughout the new place. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm! This is the world of all shadows, where no mere mortal can survive. But thanks to our own unique powers, we can," Seto's voice echoed.

He noticed the "ground" in front of him begin to ripple as if a water drop had hit the surface. Then something in golden armor unexpectedly aroused from the ripple. It was a massive beast, white with gleaming angry eyes. It was covered in intricate, but strong gold armor. Atem gasped after looking at the great beast. "It…It's the Blue-Eyes!" he yelled.

The greatly armored Blue-Eyes White Dragon opened his massive jaws and roared at Atem with great ferocity. Seto was mounted on the dragon's back, now only five feet compared to the colossal dragon. "It's time we duel properly, Atem," said Seto. "Though it's just too bad that you don't have your own monster." He smiled evilly. "If you can somehow win this duel, you live. But if you can't, you will die and I will become the new king of Egypt!"

Atem stared at Seto and his dragon in disbelief. _How am I going to win this without a monster of my own? How do I even summon one here in the Shadow Realm?_ Atem thought.

The answer to his question would soon come. He could see another rippling occur in the "ground" in front of him. Suddenly, another massive figure aroused from it. It was completely armored in gold like the Blue-Eyes and had a golden staff with a violet crystal at the tip. He soon realized that the very figure that floated in front of him was none other than the Dark Magician himself, his armor replaced with gold.

Atem pushed himself up towards the Dark Magician, now nearly twice his size and only halfway to the Blue-Eyes, and perched himself on the mage's shoulder. "Now I have a fighter of my own," Atem said. "We will duel, and you will at last fall!"

"We'll see about that!" Seto shouted. "Let us fight!"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician both charged full force at one another, teeth and staff prepared to strike. Dark Magician got his shot first. Sticking his staff out, the Dark Magician fired a sphere of black energy at the dragon, exploding on contact. "You got lucky that time," Seto said, after recovering from the blast. "Now feel my dragon's fury!"

The Blue-Eyes came face to face with the magician and slashed at him. His armor deflected the slash attack, but Atem managed to take some of the hit on his arm. The two massive gashes were gushing blood. Atem screamed in agony, "The pain…is excruciating!" He gritted his teeth against the throbbing pain, placing his hand over the gashes.

The magician eyed his master with worry and then turned his eyes to the dragon with a look of fury. With another tap of his staff, he fired another sphere of energy. The dragon evaded it but Seto took a hit. He yelled in pain as some of the energy hit his chest full on. He closed his eyes and growled from the unbearable pain of the burn. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled, staring at Atem with anger.

The Blue-Eyes whipped at the Dark Magician with his mighty tail. Atem fell from the mage's shoulder as he flew several feet from the powerful tail whip. Recovering quickly, the mage gave Atem a chance to climb back on. He then used the sharp back end of his staff to slash an unprotected part of the dragon's thick neck. Blood leaked from his new wound. In rage, the Blue-Eyes finally charged up an attack of his own, a beam of blue-white electricity. He fired his White Lightning attack at the Dark Magician, but the mage managed to evade it by a few feet.

Seto was getting frustrated with his dragon's inability to hit the mage with a full-on attack of his own. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, use your White Lightning and blast that mage with all your rage!" he ordered.

With a roar, the Blue-Eyes charged up his attack again and fired. This time, the beam of lightning was a direct hit. The Dark Magician was blasted full force, the beam powerful enough to practically rip some of his armor. Atem was also hit, blasted with an explosion of torturous agony. He closed his eyes and screamed from the pain. He opened his eyes a little and to his horror, saw the Dark Magician floating in the darkness, his armor cracked and some of it destroyed. Pieces of the mage's once shining gold armor was floating with the mage.

_Dark Magician…no…_ Atem thought, feeling defeated.

"Hit him again!" Seto commanded.

The Blue-Eyes started to fly towards the Dark Magician but moved faster and faster. The dragon slammed full force into the mage, sending him flying several feet again. The mage did not move or get up.

Seto then commanded his beast to go after Atem. The dragon whipped Atem across the chest, creating a thin yet very painful gash. Atem groaned from the stinging pain. Then the Blue-Eyes began wrapping his long tail around him and brought him up to Seto's face. "You didn't expect to lose so fast did you?" Seto said with a sneer. "Did you really think your pathetic Dark Magician could defeat my unstoppable Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Nothing can stand against his almighty power. Not even you. Now…enough talk. It's your time to die, pharaoh. I will kill your family and friends and release all the monsters that you imprisoned."

"No! Leave my friends and family alone!" cried Atem. At the sound of those words, the Blue-Eyes tightened his grip on Atem, making it more difficult for him to breathe. "Say good-bye Atem! This kingdom belongs to me now!" Seto yelled.

Atem watched as the dragon charged up his White Lightening attack for the final time. Something in him told him that this really was the end. He had failed everyone, his parents, his wife, his son, his friends, even the Egyptian Gods themselves.

He waited for the torture to end. He waited for his life to finally end. He waited for the dragon to blast him to shreds with this last attack. He closed his eyes and waited.

The dragon's attack was finally fully charged. He was right about to fire when Seto was hit with something. He held his head while whatever hit him also hit his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon let go of Atem and looked around for what had hit them. Then suddenly, he and his master were struck with a yellow sphere of energy. Pain shot through the beast's body and well as paralysis. His master, Seto was also paralyzed and hurt.

Atem opened his eyes and realized that the Blue-Eyes and Seto were hit with something. Atem was confused but a part of him didn't care. He had another near-death moment and survived it again. The battle had yet to be over. When he looked for the source of the yellow sphere, he realized that the source was his own creature. The Dark Magician was behind him, injured but still alive. Atem pushed himself to the mage's shoulder again and yelled, "It seems like the tables have turned yet again. I'm not willing to die so easily. I will finish you off and make sure you die!"

The Dark Magician stuck his staff out towards their enemies. "Dark Magician, use your Dark Magic attack!" Atem commanded.

The mage fired his black sphere of the darkest energy at Blue-Eyes. The sphere exploded into comets of dark purple energy and repeatedly blasted the Blue-Eyes like hundreds of explosives hit him. The dragon shielded Seto from the blast with his wing. Seto looked at his injured Blue-Eyes and looked at Atem with an infuriated look. "We'll see about that!" he shouted.

Both monsters continued to blast at each other with White Lighting and Dark Magic. They both continued to attack each other with teeth, claw, and staff. The battle continued to stay at a stand-off. Both monsters attacked with all their power, but they were becoming more and more exhausted and weak. Atem and Seto were also getting hurt in their beast's attacks, and they too were exhausted and in pain. The dragon fired at the mage with his mighty White Lightning, and the mage shredded the dragon with his comet explosive Dark Magic.

Atem was fatigued, he couldn't take it anymore. He felt excruciating pain all over his body as he continued to get hit. He had slashes and whip wounds bleeding all over his body, and he kept getting electrocuted by the white electricity.

Seto felt the same way. His body burned from the dark energy and continued getting slashed by the back end of the mage's staff. Seto couldn't take the pain anymore either, but just like Atem, he refused to give up.

Atem wanted to get back to his world, but until this battle was won, he couldn't get back. He had to win, or else Seto would take over. And with Seto's dark powers and the monsters behind him, he could cause madness in this world. Then he thought of a plan.

"Dark Magician, use your paralyzation sphere again," Atem whispered to his mage. The magician nodded in reply to his command.

The Dark Magician fired his yellow sphere and blasted the dragon. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Seto were once again paralyzed. The magician charged up his Dark Magic attack to its full power. The sphere exploded into comets of energy and blasted the dragon and Seto again.

Atem smiled in victory, but he knew the battle still wasn't over. With the attack came the Blue-Eyes and Seto's ability to move again. Blue-Eyes retaliated with White Lightning, missing them by mere inches.

"No matter what you do, you will never win!" Seto groaned.

Atem knew he was right. At this rate, the battle would never end. Both monsters were exhausted, injured, and could barely had the fight in them. _How can I beat something that won't give up no matter what? And is just as powerful as my own beast?_

Out of nowhere, three lights appeared from the top of the Shadow Realm. A turquoise, red, and gold light shone bright above Atem and Dark Magician. Three arms came down from their corresponding light: a thick turquoise arm with spikes all over its arm and hand, a red arm with three razor sharp white claws, and a golden arm with three razor sharp claws. Atem was confused. Who did these arms belong to? Or what? The claws from all three arms surrounded Atem and the Dark Magician. Suddenly, Atem noticed his wounds closing up right before his eyes. He looked at the Dark Magician and noticed that he was actually _changing_. His armor changed into a mixture of dark blue and purple armor. He had belts strapped all over his arms and legs. His gold staff became a new, dark purple staff. His head armor became split into two horn-like things facing down with an orb in the middle of it and his dark blue hair was now outside the helm. Atem was amazed by his new magician. He had never seen such a monster like this before. He didn't even know what he was called. The mage started talking to Atem. _I am the Magician of Black Chaos, _the mage said in Atem's mind. _I was sent from the Egyptian Gods themselves to aid you in this fight. I am yours to command._

Atem looked up and saw the lights disappear. Before they completely disappeared, he whispered "Thank you." He faced Seto again who stared in disbelief at the new mage standing before him and his dragon. "How…how can this be?!" he yelled.

"The Egyptian Gods have always watched over me and led me to victory. They have guided me this far and have never let me down. And now they will aid me in your defeat," Atem shouted. "Let this be the day when you are finally defeated for good, when you will finally pay for the crimes you've committed, when you will die for the sins you've committed!"

The Magician of Black Chaos charged up a massive sphere of glowing black energy with dark blue electricity sparkling around it. The sphere of black energy blasted the Blue-Eyes with full force. Atem could see the black shadow of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon within the blinding light of the dark sphere literally slowly disintegrate by the attack. Seto fell from the dead dragon's back, groaning in pain. He felt almost renewed, like something had left him and relieved him. He felt like a whole different person. Before it was over, he thought to himself, _Forgive me pharaoh. I never meant for any of this to happen. My father instilled in me an evil that I never asked for. I became blinded by this evil, growing into an evil person myself. I couldn't escape it. I hurt many people and I almost killed you and your family. I am truly sorry, King Atem. Forgive me._

Seto felt his spirit disintegrate into the darkness, and then he could see or feel no more.

Atem could clearly hear Seto's thoughts and was shocked. "He never meant to hurt me?" he asked himself. Then suddenly he and the Magician of Black Chaos fell into the pit of the Shadow Realm, toward the eternal darkness. And everything went black.

* * *

"Atem, please wake up," X-zale pleaded. 

He prayed to the gods that Atem wasn't dead. He continued to do everything in his power to awaken Atem. Teana, Sethos, Jono, Tridan, and Lesaro stood around him, praying with him that Atem wasn't dead. Then Atem groaned and opened his eyes. He found X-zale looking down at him. "Atem! Are you ok?" X-zale asked in excitement.

Atem slowly got himself up. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

Sethos suddenly embraced him tightly, pressing his head against his father's chest and crying. "I thought you were gone for good, Dad," he said.

"I'm here, Sethos, I'm here." Atem held Sethos close to him.

He looked across from him and saw Seto lying on the ground. "He's dead."

"Seto's dead?" asked Jono.

Atem nodded in reply. "Alright! He's finally gone!" cheered Tridan.

Atem glared at him, but remembered that no one knew that Seto was not as evil as they had thought. "Guards," he called, "give him a proper burial."

"What?! Are you mad? He just tried to kill you and you're going to give him a proper burial?!" X-zale demanded.

"There was a darkness in him that his father had fully awakened when he was a boy. Seto couldn't escape from that darkness," Atem explained. "His darkness took over his mind, and that's what drove him to be so evil. There was a good in him that couldn't come out, was too far into the darkness to reveal itself."

X-zale looked at Atem with guilt. He felt guilty for feeling such hatred towards Seto. The pharaoh placed his hand gently on X-zale's shoulder and said, "You nor the others knew of this, X-zale. You shouldn't beat yourself up about this." He then looked at everyone. "None of you should."

Sethos gently pushed himself away and looked at his father. "So…his father was a bad man that forced Seto to be evil?" he asked.

"Yes…he was forced to do evil by the hand of his father," Atem answered. He looked back at the guards and gave them the same order. They picked up his body and were about to do as they were told when Atem said, "Wait!"

He quickly got up and stood next to Seto's body. With his power, he took the dark powers that was under Seto's control. Then the guards took the body away.

Atem was going to do something with the dark power he retrieved by tomorrow. Something that would save them all.


	14. The Death of a Legend

Chapter XIII: The Death of a Legend

Atem awoke at dawn. He got up quietly and prepared himself for what he was going to do. He silently moved to his wife's bedside and knelt down in front of her. He wasn't sure if what he was going to do would kill him. If today was the last time he would see his family.

He pushed himself closer to Teana's face and gave her one last gentle kiss on the lips. He stroked her hair away from her face and whispered, "I love you, Teana. Take good care of Sethos. I will always be there for you."

He kissed her gently one last time before he got up and silently left the room, leaving Teana sleeping and unaware of Atem's fate.

Atem found X-zale sleeping outside his room. He awoke the beast. "X-zale, I need you to help me do something, now," he explained.

"At this time?" X-zale asked.

"Its important, X-zale. I need you now."

"I will awaken, my king. Give me a few seconds."

"I knew I could count on you. Meet me by the Monster Crypt."

"As you wish."

Atem then proceeded to head to Sethos' room. He silently entered his room and knelt down by Sethos. In a lowered voice, he said, "You make me very proud Sethos. You've always made me so happy, ever since the day you were born. You will be a fine king when you grow up. I love you more than anything on this world, and I always will. I'm always here with you; I will guide you to your destiny." He gently kissed his son's forehead. "I love you, my son."

He took one last good look of his son and quietly left. He knew that his son would be hit the hardest if Atem were to die from this. It killed him that he had to leave him and hurt him badly this way, but he needed to do this to keep his son safe.

Atem went to the Monster Crypt and met X-zale there. They both went inside. X-zale saw a group of golden items set on a table. There was a ball, a key, an odd-looking rod with the eye of Horus in the middle, and other items. "What in the world are these?" X-zale wondered.

"This is the complete set of something I call the Millennium items," answered Atem. "They're like my Millennium Puzzle, holding powers that are beyond our understanding. I've worked on these for the past few weeks."

He took a couple of steps back and so did X-zale. "X-zale, we're going to take the dark powers the Dark Sorcerers took and place them within these items. I'll need your aid to do so."

"What do these items do?"

"They will keep evil in check throughout this world. One of the items, the Millennium Scales, will determine the evil in one's heart and if they're truly evil, they are to be fed to the god of the dead, Ammit the 'Devourer.' Another will be able to sense the future. And the other items will have their own purpose."

X-zale was impressed. How Atem was going to give the items their separate power was beyond him. Either way, this task would be very dangerous. He could only hope Atem knew what he was doing.

Both Atem and X-zale held their arms out. They closed their eyes and muttered something. Suddenly, it got windy in the room, but the door was closed. The wind began blowing harder and harder. Sand within the room hit Atem and X-zale's bare legs, but they ignored it. Then they opened their eyes to find shadow powers snaking their way around them. The snakes of shadow energy moved their way towards the Millennium items. When Atem and X-zale looked behind them, there was a massive sphere of black energy, the source of the snaking shadows. The sphere suddenly began heading towards _them_. The dark energy sphere was blocking the exit and they couldn't escape. The sphere came at full speed towards them but passed right through them. They saw the dark energy enter the Millennium items. Unexpectedly, a bright light flashed from the items when the energy slipped into them and blinded Atem and X-zale. They shielded their eyes to block out the powerful light. They both felt a powerful force hit them, causing them to fall to the floor. They struggled to stand but the force was too strong. They both screamed as the light engulfed them in its burning wrath. The light got stronger and then Atem and X-zale lose consciousness.

Atem woke up to find himself lying on the ground. Next to him was X-zale, still unconscious. Atem didn't feel so good. He felt weak and felt himself slipping. X-zale woke up next to him and said in a weak voice, "Atem…we did it. We…imprisoned the dark powers within the items."

"Yes but…in doing so…we sacrificed ourselves," Atem reminded him.

"Indeed…but at least the world is safer."

"Yes…at least the world is safer."

"Because of you, the world has been saved."

Atem looked at X-zale. "X-zale…if we die, we'll always be friends."

"I know we will. I'm glad we're friends, and even after death, we'll remain friends. No matter what."

The X-zale closed his eyes and didn't open them again. Atem noticed his friend's chest stopped rising. He knew the beast had finally died. He felt himself slipping as well. He saw flashbacks of when he was younger, when he first met X-hale, when he became pharaoh, and more memories. His breathing started to slow. Then he whispered, "I ask you Egyptian Gods to watch over my friends and family. Help guide my son to become a great pharaoh. Make sure nothing happens to him or Teana."

Then without warning, he finally closed his eyes. The survivor of the Shadow Realm battle, the master of the Egyptian Gods, the legendary king of Egypt, had finally died.

* * *

Teana and Sethos were with Jono, Tridan, and Lesaro while they watched as X-zale and Atem's tombs get buried. Teana had found them both dead on the floor in the Monster Crypt. She later found out that they were in there to store the dark powers into the items that Atem had apparently made. Someone who aided in the construction of the items said it was called the Millennium items. After finding out their purpose, she had them hidden well and guarded as Atem's last wish. 

After Sethos found out about his father's death and his guardian's death, he burst out crying uncontrollably. He locked himself in his room the rest of the day. He refused to talk or do anything else. It was heartbreaking for Teana to watch her son practically crumple from such a devastating loss. Se knew that Sethos loved his father more than anything in the world and had grown extremely attached to him. She knew Atem wasn't to hurt Sethos like this, she knew he had sacrificed himself to make sure his son was safe in a world free of evil power. To make sure the entire world was safe.

But she was alone now. She didn't know what to do. She knew that ruling alone and taking care of Sethos would be a challenge. But she knew that she could do it, make Sethos a great ruler like Atem was and rule the kingdom at the same time. She would figure out a way to balance everything out, she knew that her friends were there to help as well. She remained unsure of the coming future. She did know one thing though. That sometimes, somewhere in the future, Atem and X-zale would come back and protect the world from danger again. And that no matter what, they were both watching over her, Sethos and everyone.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

**A/N**: Finally freakin finished, hopefully you enjoyed reading this story. Thank you for the comments and all

* * *

_Everyone remained speechless. "So that's how he died?" Duke wondered. _

"_Yep, that's how," Purity replied. "Sethos soon grew up to be a good pharaoh, just like Atem. Nothing really big came up like the Dark Sorcerers during Atem's rule. The Millennium items remained hidden and guarded during Sethos' rule and after. Until they were found by scientists."_

"_How come Atem never told us this story?" Yugi asked. _

"_Probably because it brings back too many painful memories. Having to remember those he loved too would be too painful. His story's been passed on from generation to generation."_

"_I can't believe Atem did all that!" Joey exclaimed. "I can't believe that's how duel monsters started either."_

"_So we were destined to have the three Egyptian God cards? Because our ancestors respected and worshipped their favorite the most?" Kaiba asked. Purity nodded in reply._

"_That would also explain why Kaiba loves the Blue-Eyes, why you like the Blue-Eyes and other dragon types, and why I love the Dark Magician," Yugi pointed out._

"_Indeed," Purity continued. _

"_And also why Joey, Yugi, Tristan, you, and I are friends, right?" questioned Tea. _

_Purity nodded. "Because we were all destined to be friends."_

"_But how did Atem and X-zale's spirits get trapped within the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Orb in the first place?" _

"_Well…maybe because they sacrificed their lives to put the dark powers away, that was the cost of doing that. I really don't know," Purity admitted. _

"_That was a great story, Purity," Yugi added. "I think I'll have much more respect for Yami—er—Atem now that I know he did such a brave deed as give his life for the world."_

"_Yeah, thanks guys for listening to it. Now you know the truth behind Atem and X-zale's life. Maybe you're going to want to pass on their story, practically a legend, to future generations. Who knows…maybe someone like Atem will be born and arise to save the world again like Atem. Their legend lives on through us. The legend of how a mere mortal pharaoh like Atem and his guardian and friend X-zale sacrificed their lives and saved the entire world." _


End file.
